Dumbledore Is Evil
by gredandforgerock
Summary: My first try at a Dumbledore bashing story. Situated during fifth year. And the truth shall set you free - free from the greater good that is. For now this is complete, however I may think of more to add later in another story but I'm clueless right now.
1. Chapter 1

Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts. He took stairs three at a time, skidded around corners and shoved past slower people with nothing more than a yelled excuse me or sorry as they picked themselves up. His first destination was the Great Hall. He skidded into the room and found the one person he was looking for.

"Luna!" he called out as he raced to the Ravenclaws table, "Come with me please."

"Ok." she got up and met him as he approached, "What's up?"

Harry grabbed her hand and reversed his course dragging her along. "Hurry!"

"Can you explain," She huffed, "why we're running through the school?"

"I've had a bit of a discovery and we're in a hurry." he panted as he continued to pull her along.

"Did you find a Crumple Horned Snorkack?" she asked

"No, worse." he said as they swerved into a secret passage that he knew would get them to their next destination much quicker.

"A Blibbering Humbdinger?"

"Nope."

"A Starcrossed, Knockkneed, Rainbow colored Whatchawhosit?"

"I've never heard of that one." Harry admitted as they bolted out of a tapestry at the other end, nearly bowling over more students, and ran towards the tower that was his second goal.

"Me either." Luna added as they ran, "It was just a guess."

Harry chuckled as he looked at the map checking to see if they were all still there. As he approached the door he yelled out the password, "Quidditch rocks."

"I think so too." Luna replied as the portrait opened and he picked her up almost tossing her in, "Oh you mean the password."

"Harry?" Ginny called as she approached, "What's going on?"

"Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Neville come here, quickly." he shouted.

"What's up?" Ron asked as those he had yelled for were moving towards him from different parts of the common room.

There weren't many people in the room and most of them were DA members. He wished he could take more of them but they'd all find out eventually.

"Grab hold." he dictated as he pulled a rope from his pocket, "You too Ginny." Luna had already taken hold on it.

"Wait." Hermione stopped them all from reaching it, "Where was your wand during the troll incident?"

"Up his nose." Harry snorted, "Now grab on we don't have much time."

They all grabbed hold just as the door was flung open and Umbridge entered the common room. Harry tapped the rope with his wand and they felt the pull of the portkey grab them. Umbridge was trying to reach Harry to stop him. Everyone was surprised when he reached out and grabbed her and took her along.

"Harry got rid of Umbridge." Seamus yelled in joy.

"Twenty points to Harry." one of the prefects whooped.

They landed with a thump in an unknown house. Harry quickly stunned Umbridge and turned to his friends as she crashed to the floor.

"Harry you attacked a teacher." Hermione gasped.

"Not much of one." Ron glanced at the woman on the floor, "Why did you bring the toad with us?"

"She would have blamed the rest of Gryffindor for our disappearance." Harry pointed out.

"Too true." George agreed, "So where have you brought us to this time?"

"Don't know." Harry shrugged.

"What?" Hermione's glare intensified.

"I didn't ask where it was taking us." Harry was looking around the room ignoring her glare, "I trust Professor McGonagall, don't you."

"Of course I do." Hermione huffed, "But are you sure it was her?"

"Where is she?" Fred was the one to ask when Harry only glared back at Hermione.

"Right behind you." she chuckled as he jumped and spun around, "The rest will be here soon. Now whatever are we going to do with incompetent professor and spy that needs to be silenced?"

"International portkey to China?" Harry asked as McGonagall glared down at the woman she despised.

"Think Potter, she can return from there." Moody called as he stomped into the room. One quick spell at the woman and he continued, "She was injured in a potions accident while monitoring your detention with Snape. I've obliviated her and we'll have Poppy take her to St. Mungo's after she drinks a sleeping potion."

"I've got it." Poppy bustled into the room and forced the potion down her throat, "I'll head back to the school when I'm done."

"Won't the healers know she wasn't injured?" Hermione asked.

"I have friends that are willing to help us out on this matter." the medi-witch grinned then pulled out another vial that she poured on Umbridge, "Besides, see she had a terrible potions accident. It caused warts to grow all over her face and hands she'll want to stay in a quiet, dark room with no visitors for at least a week."

"Wicked." Ron, Fred and George said together.

"Well done." Minerva stated just before Madam Pomfrey took the toad to St. Mungo's via portkey, "Filius has the school and Pamona is helping. All students are being sent back to the dorms since several teachers are absent because of this tragic potions accident. As soon as the rest arrive we will get started."

"Will Professor Dumbledore be here?" Hermione asked.

"In a manner of speaking." Minerva answered evasively with her lips drawn into a thin line, "Follow me."

"What's going on?" Ron whispered his question to Harry.

"You are going to have to wait." Harry shook his head, "This is so big that anything I can say will just confuse you worse."

"Was there really a potions accident?" Fred asked.

"Yes but Umbridge wasn't there at the beginning." he said, "Just me and Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore."

"What potion?" Ginny asked.

"Veritiserum." Snape was the one to answer, "Fifty points to Gryffindor for getting rid of an offensive… toad."

"Thanks." Harry laughed at the shocked looks of his friends, "Will that still appear at Hogwarts?"

"No." he smirked which pulled grumbles from the students.

Everyone finally arrived and Minerva called the meeting to order, "Attention, in a moment some of us will be viewing a memory that started a few hours ago. Madam Bones you and your aurors should feel free to speak with the other two witnesses if you wish. Arthur you will be viewing the memory with her and the Aurors as Mr. Potter's representative. The rest of you will be informed of the memory but you will not go in right now as the pensieve cannot hold that many people. Only Madam Bones, her aurors and Arthur are going in now. You may view it at a later time if you wish any questions?"

When no questions were asked Minerva asked her elf for a tea tray as the others entered the pensieve. She put the tea on the table and sat with Molly and her children, Charlie and Percy were the only ones not present. Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville rounded out the group of students. Sirius and Remus were also present although Sirius was in his dog form to hide him until Amelia Bones understood he was innocent. Tonks, Kingsley and Moody were the aurors that were present with Madam Bones.

"Shall I begin Professor?" Harry asked. Getting a nod from the woman Harry began, "As most of you know I had detention with Professor Snape this afternoon. I was tasked to clean cauldrons while Professor Snape was beside me making a potion. That potion turned out to be Veritiserum but I didn't know that at the time."

"Harry just use last names." Minerva instructed, "If you have to say professor before each name every time this is going to take forever."

"Right." Harry nodded with a smile, "During the detention Dumbledore stormed in with McGonagall right behind him. Evidentially he didn't see me because he tripped over me and fell into the cauldron of just completed truth serum."

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked in alarm.

"Physically he was perfectly fine." Minerva interjected, "However the fallout from his words did cause him to become injured. I just wish Mr. Potter hadn't beaten me to the punch."

"After I hexed him he is most definitely not fine." Harry huffed.

"Harry! You hexed a teacher? Again?" Hermione was exasperated.

"Technically no." Minerva interrupted, "He's fired or will be very soon. He is no longer a professor or headmaster. Besides Mr. Potter's curse wasn't nearly as painful as mine was. I just wish I would have been faster. His on top of mine would have been much better. Of course the rest of his curses and mine were on top of that one so that is a good thing. It helped that Severus petrified Albus so we could hex him easier."

"Why did you both hex him so badly?" Ginny asked, "What did he do?"

"He's been manipulating everyone so that he could take over the world." Luna said, "Wouldn't you love to live in a world ruled by peace and love. A benevolent dictator that would ensure everyone was treated equally. Of course everyone would be on the level below him."

"How did you know?" Minerva asked shocked.

"Daddy discovered it several years ago." she shrugged, "He printed an article about it. He was going to make it a series until Dumbledore threatened him. My mum died in a potions accident around that time and he told Daddy I was next if he didn't quit printing the articles."

"I'm sorry Luna." Harry hugged her.

"It's ok." she smiled, "Maybe someone can take his spell off now."

"What does it do?" he asked.

"Makes me talk nonsense, kind of like when the nargles clog my head." she replied smiling at the students in the room, "My friends are nice enough to overlook the jabber and see the real me."

"We will work on that later." Harry assured her, "Maybe the aurors can help."

"Back to the subject at hand." Minerva patted the girls shoulder, "Luna is correct. That is his base plan. Everything he's done since he was a teenager was calculated to fit into his plan."

"But he never took the job of Minister for Magic." Hermione pointed out, "Wouldn't he just take it to rule our world?"

"Why be the puppet when you can be the puppeteer? It's the same reason Malfoy doesn't try for the job." Harry stated, "This way he can get laws passed without being attached to them. He authored the underaged magic law to hurt muggleborns so he could act the benefactor to them and get them in his debt, same thing with anti-werewolf laws. On top of that this year he reduced the area the centaurs are allowed to claim as their own to stir them up for some reason. That's not all, not by a long shot. I think the worst for this part is how he managed to manipulate others into believing they are the authors of the laws and that he fought against them."

Sirius in his dog form had his head in Moony's lap and whined for him as Harry explained. None of them could be prepared for what Minerva told them about next.

"One of his biggest atrocities started when Robert Potter, Harry's great grandfather, was killed during the final fight with Grindlewald." She sighed.

"I thought Albus fought him alone." Molly said, "All the books say Mr. Potter was killed before the battle started."

"Robert was reported to have died several days before the battle. It was reported by Albus just after the battle." she shook her head, "But he didn't, Albus lied. He was supposed to be helping but had faked being hit by a spell and just waited until Gridlewald was worn down. Robert Potter stunned Grindlewald at the same time that Grindlewald sent a killing curse at him. After Grindlewald was down Albus disarmed him, stunned him again and then tied him up and claimed the victory as his own."

"That's terrible." Hermione sniffed, tears running down her face.

"It's not the end though." Harry said, "He then manipulated my Grandfathers life. My grandfather was engaged to be married and Dumbledore broke them up. He sent each one a letter from the other saying they had to end the relationship. Embedded in each letter was a jinx that made them sterile. Neither of them believed their letter and didn't break up. But Grandfather had to marry a woman that could bear a child. When the girl was found to be sterile he couldn't marry her. Both were devastated and it took my Grandfather years before he found a woman he could marry."

"What happened to the other girl?" Ginny whispered.

"She went on to replace Dumbledore as the transfiguration professor." Minerva sniffed, "I never married thinking I could not have children. I devoted my life to teaching other people's children instead. This was part of his plan."

"But Harry is here." Neville pointed out.

"Dad was a late in life baby for my Grandfather." Harry said, "The jinx had worn off after so many years. Dumbledore never planned for Charles to live long enough to get past the jinx. He pushed him to join the aurors in honor of his father Robert who had been Head Auror at the time of his death. The plan was to get Charles killed with no heir and show a will that left all the Potter wealth to Dumbledore."

"He didn't do that with James did he?" Remus asked.

"No, but another dark wizard was on the rise and he needed someone to take Voldemort out." Harry grumbled, "At first his plan was to have Dad die trying to kill him. Dumbledore decided to make him fall in love with a muggleborn girl and then let Voldemort kill her so James would go after him and get himself killed while hopefully hurting or killing Voldemort, just like Grandfather Robert. "

"He was still visiting muggleborns himself back then." Minerva sighed, "He picked out Lily because her family was nothing important in the muggle world and wouldn't gain any attention when she disappeared."

"So he started giving dad a strong love potion on the first day of first year." Harry sighed, "Since he already liked Mum the potion forced him to do stupid things to get her attention. Kind of the same way Veela allure works but not quite that extreme. Two major events during Christmas Dad's sixth year caused him to stop giving dad the potion. My grandparents were killed and so was the person making the potion for him, he didn't have another potions master that owed him enough to make it yet."

"They got together during seventh year." Remus smiled at Harry, "So that wasn't the potion right?"

"Correct." Minerva agreed, "The potion took a while to wear off since he had been getting it for so long but by the end of January or so all traces were gone. Albus didn't worry about it since it seemed that James was still crazy about Lily so his plan would still work. He then needed Lily to like James so it would drive him over the edge when she died. He was in the process of planning to give Lily a potion to make her fall in love with James when they started going out. He then engineered the death of Lily's parents to make her more dependent on James."

"That's horrendous." Remus gasped.

"True but it still doesn't end." Harry said, "He kept putting the two of them into situations where they would have to fight Voldemort. They had already faced him and lived through it three times when mum found out she was pregnant. After that she was no longer part of the order. Dumbledore was already starting to plan my life when a prophecy was made."

"What prophecy?" Molly asked quietly.

"Basically it said that I would be the one to defeat the dark lord." Harry sighed, "But Dumbledore wanted to get the glory for that so he changed his plans again. Remus do you know why Sirius and dad decided to switch secret keepers?"

"Because they thought it would be a great prank." Remus repeated the words that Sirius had told him.

"No. They did it because Dumbledore used a memory charm on Sirius and implanted the suggestion into his head. He knew who the spy was and he wanted my parents out of the way." The dog beside Remus began to howl as Harry pushed on, "With them out of the way he could manipulate me better."

"I'm going to kill him." Sirius transformed with a roar, "He took our best friend and hurt Harry."

"He also let you rot in Azkaban." Remus growled pulling Sirius back to the couch, "Let's hear the rest of this."

"I don't care about Azkaban. He killed James and planned to kill Harry." Sirius growled.

"He took all of our friends away from us. He even took us from each other." Remus said, "I do care about Azkaban."

"Do you want to know why you went to Azkaban?" Harry asked loudly to be heard over their argument.

"Why?" both stopped ranting to ask.

"To keep you away from me." Harry said, "Once I knew you were innocent he kept you on the run to keep you away from me and dependent on him. He could have demanded a veritiserum trial at any time since you were arrested and he didn't do it. The prophecy the Order is guarding is a fake only there to lure Voldemort to the Ministry. Snape told Dumbledore that Voldemort is going to try to lure me into going to the ministry to get it by tricking me somehow into thinking someone I care about is being tortured there, most probably you Sirius. Dumbledore is planning on making sure you die in the fight. It's the reason he won't let you leave Grimmauld. He's making you so stir crazy you'll jump at any chance to leave."

"I wonder about Peter." Remus tilted his head as he thought.

"Peter was the spy all on his own." Harry interrupted, "He should have gone to Hufflepuff because he didn't fit in any house. Dumbledore however had the hat put him in Gryffindor so he could spy on Sirius. He was shocked when you didn't go to Slytherin. You botched his plans for a bit. However he was able to use Peter to his advantage."

"Why is he doing this?" Ginny asked.

"He wants me totally dependent on him." Harry sighed, "The only reason he allows your family to stay around is because he's not done with you yet."

"What?" Molly demanded.


	2. Chapter 2

"He hexed the Weasley line years ago to only produce males until he changes it." Minerva told them, "When you became pregnant right after Harry was born he dropped the hex. Sex isn't determined right away but removing the hex wasn't enough to ensure a girl so he did something else too, I'm not sure what."

"He had planned to give me love potion starting next year." Harry stood and started to pace, "Later he planned to add a lust potion to us both and a fertility potion to Ginny, thus ensuring at least one more Potter. He would then offer to help Ginny hide her shame of an out of wedlock and under aged pregnancy. She would be hidden until the baby was two or so and then she would be oblivated and returned to you or just killed. All the time you would think she had been abducted and tortured by death eaters because her relationship with me. Then he would bleed the Potter fortune dry to raise my child. Unfortunately for the child once the fortune was moved over into his coffers it would suffer some weird illness and die young."

"What about you?" Ron asked, "Wouldn't you want your child."

"Of course I would." Harry yelled, "But I won't be here will I. I'll be long dead at the hands of Voldemort. Hopefully it will be as I kill him. If not that too would pass down to my child."

"But he'll be dead before he can do all that won't he?" Ginny tried to control her tears, "He's too old to last for another decade or so isn't he?"

"He doesn't think so." Minerva said, "He has the elder wand and thinks he knows where the resurrection stone is. If he can get Harry to give him his cloak he thinks he will be the master of death and never die."

"The Deathly Hallows." Luna said, "Like the story."

"But that's just a myth." Ron argued, "Something to scare kids into behaving."

"No, they are real." Minerva stated sadly, "We think he first found out about the Potter's cloak back when Harry's great grandfather subdue Grindlewald. When he found Charles had the same cloak he realized it must be the hollows cloak because a normal one would have quit working by that time. He almost had it when Harry's dad let him study it but it wasn't his. It was Harry's and it knows that."

"All this just to get your cloak?" George asked perplexed.

"Originally it was to get the glory of defeating Grindlewald and getting our money. After he found out about the cloak it was just added to the list." Harry said, "With me he wants to control everything."

"Everything like what?" Ginny noticed Hermione's face turning redder.

"He's been telling Hermione that I'm going dark and that she needs to keep an eye on me." Harry said, "Ron is being made jealous so he'll turn on me at the right time. He's made sure I made the right friends so that I could follow the path he wanted."

"He told me he thought you put your name in the cup last year. That's why I stayed mad so long." Ron ducked his head turning red, "After we got to be friends again he told me he had been able to prove that you hadn't done it."

"He told me he was afraid you were going dark." Hermione added, "But I didn't believe him. I was supposed to have a meeting with him later today, he said he had proof. He said he wanted to protect you from Umbridge until we could turn you around again."

"His proof was a manufactured memory." Minerva stated, "He's been working on altering it for months. He only wants to discredit Harry so he gets the credit for defeating Voldemort, including the one million galleon award that he himself pushed through the Wizengamot. It wasn't awarded to Harry right away because he was too young. Albus had suggested that they wait until Harry was of age and have a grand ceremony where the Minister would present the medal to the savior of the world."

"He knew about Quirrell our first year and hired him so that Voldemort would know I was alive and well and try to come after me. He has had a reason for hiring each defense professor. This year he has been using Umbridge to make sure everyone remains loyal to him." Harry shook his head, "He knew how she was torturing students and he's been playing the helpless headmaster when he could have stopped her after the first time."

"Can we back up a moment?" Bill asked, "Why curse us with only sons. To get rid of a name you give them all daughters."

"True." Harry nodded, "But that's not the reason. The Weasleys used to be a very wealthy family. They have always had large families. But in years past there were more daughters than sons. Now when a man has seven sons does he only give the wealth to one?"

"No he may give the oldest more but he will give some to each." Bill nodded, "Dowry's would be much smaller. I understand."

"It breaks the wealth down very fast." Harry pointed out, "But there is more to it. Our great grandfathers were very good friends, as were their fathers and their fathers before. Potters and Weasleys have been on the same side for centuries. During both great grandfathers times the families were cursed to only have sons. Potters usually only have one child, historically it's been a boy, so there was no real issue. But our families couldn't get a marriage between them with all boys so the alliance was never strengthened to what our great grandfathers wanted it to be."

"So are you going to solidify an alliance this time?" Fred asked as George snorted.

"Only time will tell." Harry grinned at Ginny, "I think I'm a bit young to be worried about creating that kind of an alliance."

The room at large laughed at Harry's comment and both his and Ginny's blushes. Minerva called one of her elves for more tea and biscuits before continuing on with the conversation.

"That's most of the highlights." Harry said, "Except for Sirius."

"What now?" he grumbled.

"You need to have yourself checked for a sterility curse." Minerva said, "He hexed the house of Black once Andromeda had a metamorph. He said the light would lose if the dark had one."

"To bad he missed Narcissa." Sirius grumbled, "I'll check but if I have one I'll probably leave it."

"Why?" Harry and Remus asked together.

"Can you imagine me with a child?" Sirius laughed, "I mean really the poor thing wouldn't stand a chance of being a good kid. Minnie would kill me when it got to school and started in on the pranks."

"But you need an heir." Harry said, "Continue the family name and all that."

"Why." he scoffed, "The name Black is, well black. Everyone knows Blacks are dark wizards we've proven it too many times. Besides I have a Godson and that's just as good as having a son of my own without my genes to mess anything up. When I die it will be just like your parents will."

"They had a will?" Harry blinked.

"Sirius you better change back." Minerva stated, "I don't know how much longer they'll be. I don't think it would be a good idea for her to know you're here until we are sure she will free you."

"They did." Sirius responded to Harry's question just before he morphed back into his dog, "Wizengamot should have instituted it as soon as they died."

"Dumbledore sealed it." Remus said to the dog now sitting beside him, "He didn't want death eaters to look at the will and see where he was sent."

"I highly doubt my mother sent me to live with Aunt Petunia." Harry grumbled, "Knowing how much she hates my mum I really don't think mum would have put me there."

"What are you talking about?" Remus said, "Lily and Petunia got along great. After Petunia worked through her jealousy she and your mum were pregnant at the same time and would get together and talk about kids and marriage and all sorts of girl stuff."

"No way." Harry said, "If Aunt Petunia talks about her at all she refers to her as that freak. Snape knew but he didn't know I had been sent to her."

"Why do we think they got along great?" Remus asked Sirius whose doggy shoulders just shrugged.

"Memory charm?" Minerva suggested.

"We need to see that will." Remus stated, "Do you think there is any way we can get that opened now?"

"You think he sent Harry there against their will and that's why he sealed it?" Molly asked.

"Seems like something he would do, now that we know the real him." Bill said, "I can check with Gringotts."

"I'm curious, how did Umbridge come to be chasing you through Hogwarts?" George asked Harry.

"Well…" Minerva began the story.

***Flashback ***

The door to the potions classroom burst open and Umbridge began to speak before she even looked up, "I'm here to supervise your detention with Mr. Pot… what on earth is happening here?"

"We are having a meeting." Minerva said calmly as she tucked her wand into her pocket, she would let Harry continue the hexes until Umbridge was gone then she would join in again, "We are discussing Mr. Potter's recent behavior."

"Why is he cursing Dumbledore?" she asked stunned, but she gathered her wits and yelled, "Detention for cursing a professor and for using magic outside of class."

"What at you talking about." Severus put a perplexed look on his face and commanded his body to not look at the teenage boy hexing the snot out of the old goat, "Harry finished detention hours ago. I moved it up because I have more important things to do this afternoon."

"Don't lie to me. I see him right there." She pointed to the spot where Dumbledore was clearly on the floor, petrified and silenced.

"Delores, I think you may need to take a rest." Minerva said, "Obviously you are seeing things."

"Nonsense, I see him right there. Severus, call the Aurors it's time we arrest this lunatic." she demanded.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Severus folded his arms and leaned against the table, "I don't have an operating floo. Your floo is the only one connected and you have it protected with a hex so you can block anyone trying to use it."

"You are doing this deliberately." she scowled, but it slowly changed to a predatory grin, "Fine, I'll do it myself and you will both be held as accessories to the crime." The hideous woman stomped out the door and locked it behind her.

"Oh my we are locked in. Whatever shall we do?" Severus sneered and flicked his wand and the door unlocked, "Desist Potter. What do you want to do Minerva?"

"A prank worthy of the Weasley twins and the Marauders?" Harry suggested.

"No but not a bad idea." Minerva smiled at her lion, "But an order meeting will have to suffice, although we need to get her away from the students. Who knows what she'll do if she finds us gone."

"A prank it is." Harry grinned devilishly, "Got an unauthorized portkey to the order meeting on you?"

"What is going on in that pea sized brain of yours?" Severus sneered.

"I run through the halls making sure she knows I've got to get my things before the Aurors catch me." He shrugged, "I can get Luna and the rest of my friends together and we can portkey to the meeting and bring her along."

"Can you make sure that will happen?" Minerva asked.

"Most definitely." Harry smirked.

"Stun her when you arrive at the portkey site." Severus added as he conjured a rope, "Your place Minerva?" When she nodded he tapped the rope and handed it to Harry and he ran off.

"Was that a necessary suggestion?" Minerva could still see the happy smile on Harry's face at the suggestion of stunning Umbridge.

"Yes." he actually broke into a very rare smile, "Yes it was."

***End Flashback***

The group finally emerged from the pensieve. Most of them looked pale with shock but Moody was stomping mad. He was literally stomping back and forth across the room while Arthur sat by Molly with his head in his hands tears streaming down his face. Tonks was crying too, which was uncharacteristic for her, but Harry was sure she was feeling bad for Sirius. This was confirmed for him when she sat on Remus' lap and leaned over the dog and was petting and whispering to him. Kingsley was standing stalk still, Harry thought he could almost see steam coming out of his ears, his posture had anger written all over it. Amelia Bones was the last person Harry looked to since he knew her the least. She was pacing somewhat like Moody but without the stomping.

"I need to find Sirius Black." she said, "I'm going to call for a Veritiserum trial. If he can prove he wasn't the secret keeper I'll make sure he gets free."

"Madam Bones?" Harry interrupted, "I would like to have my parents will unsealed."

"Yes that will be easy to do in the light of this… travesty." she stated, "Any other miscarriages of justice you have experienced."

"His claim that Voldemort is back." Hermione stated when Harry shrugged his shoulders, "He could probably provide the memory of that for you."

"That would be nice to have the public know." Harry smiled ruefully, "Getting Sirius free is my main concern though. I want both him and Remus check for outside tampering, like memory charms and such."

"I'll get on that." she agreed, "I'm also going to request that Gringotts give us a list of activities on your account since your parent's deaths. I would think he had siphoned some off at least."

"If he says he paid anything to my relatives for my care I would require proof." Harry said, "They're always telling me how much of a burden I am to them."

"Tell me more about your relatives." Madam Bones urged sitting across from him, "What kind of environment did Albus put you in?"

"Do I have too?" Harry cringed thinking this was a bad idea, "Because I really don't like talking about it."

"If I am to get your guardianship away from them I need details." she said, "Sorry to put you through this."

"First I think Remus should take his dog for a walk." Harry said, "I don't want him to lose his temper."

"I think we'd rather unveil the truth then miss this." Remus said.

"I agree." Minerva said, "Madam Bones I promise to you that the man about to show himself has proven his innocence to me even before that disturbing memory took place. Please don't hex him."

"I promise." Amelia said.

Sirius changed into his normal shape and held his wand, "I swear on my life and my magic that I was not the secret keeper for James and Lily Potter. Lumos." his wand tip lit up.

"That's enough proof for me." Amelia said, "Ok Harry, your home life if you please."

Harry spent the next hour giving them a description of his home life. Many of the things he told them he had never told anyone including his best friends. He covered everything he could think of including the cupboard under the stairs. There wasn't a dry eye in the room except for Harry who kept his eyes on the fire in the hearth because he didn't want to see the pity in their eyes.

"You don't seem too upset by all this." Amelia observed.

"When I am not there I can detach myself from it." he shrugged, "Like I'm just telling you about a bad dream. This far away it almost doesn't seem real."

"That's a classic defense mechanism." Tonks stood and walked behind him pulling him into a hug, "If it's not real I don't have to deal with it."

"What is there to deal with?" Harry asked, "I live through that part and then I carry on with my real life when I'm free."

"Harry I don't think you know how much their treatment bothers you." Minerva said trying to explain it, "You don't see how much it affects you. I didn't see it until now. I understand your actions much better."

"What actions?" he asked curious of the answer.

"Your selflessness for one." Hermione said, "Everyone's life is more important than your own. Most people are unable to discount themselves so completely. I don't think you know how important you are to us, and I don't mean as a way to kill Voldemort either. I have a brother that I love dearly and I would be devastated if he died. His name is Harry Potter."

"I have a son that means the world to me." Sirius said, "His name is Harry Potter."

"We have a seventh brother that we would be horrified if he was missing from our family." Ron said, "His name is Harry Potter."

"I have a friend that saved my life several times." Ginny said, "I would be devastated if he died. His name is Harry Potter."

"I've only saved you once." Harry corrected her.

"If we count the DA, which under the circumstances must have a name change, you have saved it over and over." she said, "I can defend myself much better now than I ever could have with the defense training I've received before this year. I still don't know how you learned all that from the teachers we had. How were you able to fight and live to fight again?"

"We'll leave it DA but it will stand for Defense Association." Harry grinned, "I don't think I did all that much. You did the learning and I have been extremely lucky in battles up to this point."

"Harry we won't give up on trying to make you see that you are important to us." Molly said, "But I think we need to move on for now. What are we going to do with Albus for all this… mess."

"We have enough to warrant pushing him through the veil." Amelia stated, "But I think it would devastate the side of the light if we had a trial and all this came out. I noticed Harry that you disarmed him at one point, what did you do with the wand?"

"I still have it." he stated pulling it from his cloak pocket, "But he is by no means helpless without a wand so watch him carefully."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Heavily sedated." Minerva said, "Locked in a room in the dungeons."

"Here or at school?" she asked.

"Here." Minerva stated.

"Very good." she sighed, "I believe our esteemed Headmaster has become very ill in his old age."

"At the moment he is very ill." Harry confirmed, "We didn't remove any of the curses that were put on him."

"I need to get the ball rolling on a few things." Amelia stated as she got ready to leave, "I'll be back soon don't anyone leave or at least be back before I am."

Moody stopped pacing and stomped over to Harry and performed a spell over him and then cursed and went back to pacing but growled, "I know where the ring is. Did you tell them about those?"

"No." Minerva said, "I thought it would be better to have your call on that first."

"No one leave, I'm going to go get it." he grumbled as he walked to the floo. Just before he disappeared he said, "On second thought get me that sword."

Minerva nodded to Severus who turned and followed Moody though. He was back a few minutes later and put the sword on the table.

"Do not touch that." Harry instructed everyone since they had all turned to look at it, "It is covered in Basilisk venom. Even the slightest scratch will kill you."

"Maybe we should let Dumbledore play with it." Ron grumbled, "I keep thinking back to all the times he said that you deserved special treatment from everyone because of your position as the boy who lived. Back then I would just want the same treatment but now looking back I realize what he was doing and I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I'm sorry I've been such a jealous git."

"We've all been manipulated." Harry said as he put a hand on his friends shoulder, "He is a master at finding your weakness and exploiting it."

"And if he can't find one he makes one." Ginny sighed from the couch near where Harry was standing.

He walked over and sat beside the girl. He reached around and pulled her into a hug, "I've not been given love or lust potion yet. Professor Snape checked. If we do end up in a relationship it will be real not contrived by that…"

"I don't think you should finish that." she chuckled wetly from his embrace, "If you come up with anything I'll be forced to tell you a better word than what you can think up and I may get in trouble for my language if I do."

Harry chuckled for a moment before he pulled away, "Professor Snape, I just had a thought."

"What?" he asked.

"Check Ginny for the same potions." he said, "She's always been extremely shy around me but lately she's coming out of that a bit and I just want to make sure she's not been manipulated in some way."

"Ms. Weasley I would need a few drops of your blood on this parchment if you would." Severus explained, "It would show any potions you have taken or been given."

"Ok." she shrugged.

A few minutes later the Weasleys were shocked to find that Ginny had been fed a diet of love potions since she was ten years old. It had only stopped in the fall of this school year. Ginny was crying into Harry's shoulder when Severus read the list.

"Since it had stopped several months ago it will be out of your system." Severus confirmed, "Any feelings you have now are your own. I would suggest that if you like him at all then the addition of this love potion could have caused the crippling shyness in you like it cause the bouts of excess in James."

"I've always liked Harry." Ginny confirmed, "But I had noticed that my school girl, hero warship had seemed to disappear earlier this year. When it did I was actually able to get to know him and talk when he was in the same room."

"I wonder how many other lives he's manipulated?" Hermione sniffed.

"I think it might actually be easier to count the ones he has not meddled in." Severus stated with a frown.

Sirius' bark of laughter caught everyone by surprise. Severus lifted one eyebrow at him in question before he explained, "I wonder if he manipulated our rivalry?"

"You mean orchestrated the animosity between us and Severus?" Remus asked thoughtfully, "I could see that happening. Have you checked your own blood for potions?"

"I have." he replied, "I thought of the same thing when I was testing Potter's blood. I was given a strong love potion throughout school and a lighter one up to recently. I think it happened just like you are suggesting. He picked me because I was a Slytherin. I believe this was done to get me as a spy for him. You were supposed to be the spy but that was tossed out when you landed in Gryffindor."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"I was given love potion to pine after your mother." Severus said, "What I don't get is how he gave it to me when I wasn't even in school. I had three years as an active death eater."

"House elves?" Neville and Luna suggested together.

"Is that why you hated me all this time?" Harry asked the potions master.

"You are the offspring of my greatest love and worst enemy." he explained, "And a Gryffindor to boot."

"You know the hat told me I'd do well in Slytherin." Harry said, "But Ron had told me that was Voldemort's house so I told the hat anywhere but there."

"That was probably smart." Severus agreed, "You may have done well in Slytherin, if you had survived in Slytherin. At this point I don't think that would have happened."

"How do you feel about my mum now?" Harry asked curiously.

"She was my best friend." Severus sighed, "But I think that is all. I wonder where I would have ended up had I not been tampered with."

"Got it." Moody grunted as he returned, "Shacklebolt grab the sword and come outside."

Everyone else gathered at the windows to watch what would happen. Moody conjured a rock and sat the ring down and had Shacklebolt try to cleave the ring in two, the rock in the ring cracked but the ring didn't break apart. A few spells later the aurors entered the room again and Madeye tossed the ring at Harry.

"Why didn't the venom kill the other one?" Harry asked.

"It didn't kill the container." Moody knew he was talking about the scar on his head, "The container has to die."

"When?" he asked.

"Before we can kill his body." Moody grumbled, "That one will be last."

Harry dropped to the seat, "No chance of survival then."

"None that I can see." he put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I…" Harry couldn't speak.

"The memory told us of all the things like the ring." Moody growled, "Before Voldemort can die all the containers like that ring have to be destroyed beyond magical repair. Harry is one of those things."

"What?" Molly screeched.

"It is called a Horcrux." Minerva sniffed again, "A piece of Voldemort's soul resided in that ring and another one is in Harry's scar. Dumbledore doesn't think Voldemort knows about Harry being a container."

"I have to agree." Severus nodded, "He wouldn't be trying to kill Harry if he knew."

Harry's friends converged on him in a group hug. They were all crying, even the twins.

"There has to be another way." Hermione begged, "You have to find one."

"We will be looking for that." Sirius stated from the middle of the hug, "Remus you and Hermione are the best minds we have, you have to find a way."

"Guys air." Harry called and the group hug ended but they didn't pull back by much.

"Harry will be staying the spring holiday and all summer at the school with his friends." Minerva said, "I will clear it with Hermione's parents. They'll be told he has a grave illness and as his friend she wants to stay with him until a cure can be found. Molly can your children stay."

"Of course." she said, "Arthur and I would like to be there too if at all possible."

"Agreed, Sirius and Remus too of course." Minerva stated, "Neville, Luna I'll be speaking to your parents too if you wish to stay."

"Yes Professor." they said together.

"What about the blood wards and the Dursleys?" Harry asked.

"You can go to their house one afternoon and charge them." Moody said, "I can get a waiver for the day to allow you to do magic outside school and we'll charge it quick with your magic rather than slowly with your aura. I always wondered why he didn't use this method."

"Professor Moody could you check Luna for curses?" Harry asked.

"I've never been your professor Potter." Moody grumbled, "What kind of curse?"

"At least a babbling one of some kind. Maybe others." Harry said, "Probably should check her for potions too. In fact could you two just check everyone?"

Twenty minutes later Luna was cleared of several curses and so curiously enough was Neville. Ron hadn't had a curse but he had been given a potion that weakened his self-esteem which helped him get jealous quicker.

"I can't believe he cursed me." Neville said, "Why would he do that? What could he gain by weakening what little magic I have?"

"You have more magic than you think, but I have a suspension." Harry said, "I wasn't the only person who could have been the subject of the prophecy, he said your parents met the qualifications too. His suggestion was that I was the person because Voldemort gave me this scar. I wonder what he would have done had I died earlier than he intended."

"You think he would have pushed me to be the savior next?" Neville asked.

"He would have promise extra training." Harry said, "Then he would have removed the curse and you would have flourished under his tutelage and been forever grateful."

"That sounds about right." Luna said, "Then you could have won and the glory would have all gone to him for teaching you so brilliantly. Everyone knows Harry has basically taught himself."

"Wow I don't know if I can get used to that voice." Harry grinned, "You sound so serious now."

"She does not sound like me." Sirius grinned.

"Shut up you old dog." Harry laughed.

The fire flared and Amelia walked into the room, "I have some good news. I've managed to call an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot. Unfortunately for the opposition several members were out of contact, including Minister Fudge. Sirius your dog needs to accompany me to the trial for Sirius Black. New evidence has been found and it is enough to get a trial. I need two members of the body to call for and second a trial request then you can appear for the trial. I also need you to fill out this animagus registry. We are assuming today was your first transformation. I will sign as the official, I'll need two witnesses."

"I can do that." Moody added," Tonks can't but Shacklebolt should be a good choice."

"Very well." Amelia stated as Sirius started to fill out his paperwork, "Next Harry you and your choice of adults need to go to Gringotts for a private reading of your parents will."

"Can we go?" Ron asked, "Moral support and all that?"

"No I'm sorry." Amelia smiled at the young man, "Unless you are named in the will or are an adult supporter of a minor you cannot be present for a private reading."

"We need to be getting back to school anyway." Minerva stated, "Harry, floo to my office when you are finished. I'll be contacting the governors about Albus' illness, what do I say Amelia?"

"He is under special care in a hidden facility to keep him safe from death eaters." she stated, "Who will be watching him?"

"My house elves." Minerva stated, "That way he can't order them to do anything. The room is warded against portkeys, apparition and animagus transformations; there are no doors to the room and no floo. I had the elves remove them completely. He has no wand and after he wakes I'm thinking of adding magical suppression."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Amelia said, "I'm going to be having a chat with him and he may just have a heart attack. Alastor, stay here in case the elves need any help with him."

"I can do that." the auror growled, "Does he have to be in one piece when you get back?"

"Mostly." she replied as her lips twitched, "Come along Sirius, does your dog have a name?"

"Snuffles." Harry provided.

"I was going to go with Padfoot." Sirius grumbled.

"But that's your name." Harry grinned and turned to Amelia, "It's Snuffles."

"Right, come on now Snuffles." she chuckled as Sirius transformed, "Who are you taking to Gringotts?"

"I thought Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill. Remus do you want to go with Sirius or me?" Harry asked.

"I'll go with you. Sirius would take my hand off if I left you alone with the Goblins." Remus said, as the dog nodded in agreement.

"Wealseys?" Amelia asked.

"Of course." All three answered together.

At the school it was dinner time and all of the students were required to attend because there were going to be some announcements made. The Gryffindor table was quiet until five of the six house mates, and one Ravenclaw, that had left followed Professor McGonagall in. They all sat at the end of the Gryffindor table and when the questions started Minerva intervened.

"No questions I'll be explaining it all in a moment. Leave them be." she instructed. Everyone in the room heard and all waited until she climbed the steps to the head table. She didn't even have to call for attention, "I'm sure you've all been wondering what happened today. It started with a detention Harry Potter was serving with Professor Snape. Myself, Professors Dumbledore and Umbridge went into the room during the detention. Professor Dumbledore tripped and caused a potion to spill on himself and Professor Umbridge. Professor Dumbledore had a severe reaction and is sequestered with private medical care. Professor Umbridge reacted differently though just as severely. It affected her mind and she saw Harry as someone who had committed a terrible crime and she began to attack him. For his and his friends safety we provided them an offsite portkey. This however did not go as planned. She managed to get away from us as we were working with Dumbledore and went after Harry. He took her along on the portkey to keep her from hurting anyone else. Luckily we had sent him to Madam Bones who was aware of the problem and she stunned Umbridge right away. Since then she has had another reaction to the antidote of the potion and is hospitalized. Defense classes are on hold until I can get a new Professor."

"Harry got rid of Umbridge." Seamus cheered. Three tables joined him.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." several prefects shouted. The cascade of gems could be heard in the Great Hall as could the groans of the Slytherins.

"Where is Harry?" Dean was the one to ask.

"He is staying with Madam Bones for now." Minerva stated, "He will return later."

Arthur, Molly, Bill and Remus each exited the floo in the Leaky Cauldron. They waited for a moment before Harry arrived and they quickly ushered him out the door. Bill headed the group as they walked down the alley with Molly and Arthur flanking Harry and Remus brought up the rear. Without the slightest deviation they headed straight to Gringotts. Bill only paused for a moment to find the highest ranking goblin before the group was led to him. The goblin noted their appearance and with a nod met them by the gate and led them down a long hallway. He opened a door and motioned to them. Following them in, he closed the door behind himself. Each of them took a seat as indicated by the Goblin who then went to stand by another door. Bill took this time to talk with Harry quietly.

"During the reading of the will do not talk or ask questions. You will have time to ask questions or disagree with parts of the will at the end. If you have a dispute you will need to provide proof." he said.

"So like if Dumbledore is in it I can have him taken out if I have proof of him doing what he did?" he asked.

"Yes and memories backed up by other people are sufficient." Bill said.

"I don't know how to pull memories." Harry stated.

"I do." Arthur patted his arm, "You just concentrate on the memory and I'll pull it out."

"Ok." he agreed, "Anything else? I don't want to offend them by being ignorant. This has all come up so fast."

"Just be polite like you normally are and you should be fine." Molly assured him, "Goblins aren't that difficult to get along with as long as you respect them. They know what they're doing when it comes to any financial transactions."

"Also be very precise when stating a question or disagreement. Give as much information as you can while not rambling." Bill finished.

The door beside the goblin guard opened and a nicely dressed goblin walked in followed by several others. Bill's muttered curse words did nothing to sooth Harry's nerves as the Goblin sat behind the desk while the others lined the room. The room was quiet while the goblin shuffled the papers on the desk.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to Gringotts." he said making Harry jump slightly, "I am Hoberk Griblenock Head of the Goblin High Council. Gringotts and the Goblin Nation would like to take this time to express our sympathy for your loss. Are you ready for me to begin?"

"Thank you for your condolences. Yes, please begin." Harry replied at Bill's nudge. He was sure the Head Goblin didn't see just anyone. Bill's expression and earlier language seemed to agree with this thought.

"Very well. This is the reading of the Will for James and Lily Potter." Hoberk began, "I James Potter being of sound mind and body and do agree to the contents of this will. These are my wishes and I have not been coerced into making these bequeaths or decisions. I Lily Potter being of sound mind and body and do agree to the contents of this will. These are my wishes and I have not been coerced into making these bequeaths or decisions."

"That is a standard opening." Bill whispered as the goblin continued with legal jargon for a while.

"Should either one of us die the other will take all wealth and responsibilities. They will be responsible for all children from the union until they reach the age of maturity. If James Potter should pass first the oldest son, on his seventeenth birthday, will inherit the title of Lord of the House of Potter and all responsibilities that title incurs." Hoberk continued.

"What?" Harry couldn't help the gasp.

The goblin ignored him and went on, "Should both of us die everything will be inherited by the oldest son on his seventeenth birthday. He will be expected to share some of the wealth with his siblings. That would include dowries for sisters should any exist. Two exceptions are made at this time. If there are no Potter children Exception one will include all wealth not the amount indicated and the title Lord Potter will be lost forever. Exception one: 200,000 galleons will be given to each of the following friends – Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Marlene McKenna."

"Not likely." Harry mumbled at Peter's name.

"Exception two: An allowance of 200 galleons per child per month will be given to the individual or family that raises any children in our absence. Following is a list of approved individuals or families in the order of our preference: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKenna, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Arthur and Molly Weasley or Peter Pettigrew. Addendums may be added at a later time. There were no addendums made." Hoberk nodded putting down the will, "Any disagreements or questions?"

"Yes Sir, I have a disagreement." Harry said.

"What is the disagreement?" Hoberk asked.

"Peter Pettigrew should be completely removed from both lists."

"Grounds?"

"He gave James and Lily Potter's location to Voldemort thus allowing them to be found and murdered by him." Harry stated.

"Proof of allegations?" the Goblin asked.

"My own memory of his confession in front of myself and several others, including Remus Lupin who is present." Harry replied.

"Both yourself and Mr. Lupin should submit those memories now." he stated.

Arthur helped Harry while Remus pulled his own. Both memories were placed into the pensieve on the desk. It took some time but the goblins viewing the memory returned and nodded at Hoberk.

"The grounds for the disagreement have been approved. Peter Pettigrew is removed from both lists." Hoberk noted, "Any other disagreements or questions."

"Yes Sir, I have a question." Harry announced, when the Goblin continued to look at him he stated, "Has the allowance of 200 galleons been paid, to whom was it paid and did the allowance amount ever change?" As the goblin shuffled papers Harry turned to the others, "Anything else you guys can think of?"

"Harry your bank statements should tell you if anything has been removed." Arthur pointed out.

"I should be getting statements?" Harry asked.

"You should at least be getting them from your trust." Molly said, "Ask why you don't."

Bill nodded in agreement then added, "Don't ask that during this though, we'll address that later. Ask what recourse you have for someone intentionally hindering the will."

"If the allowance was paid to Albus find out if there is any proof he paid the Dursleys." Remus suggested.

"The allowance of 200 galleons per month was started on November first of 1981. Paid to Albus Dumbledore. He petitioned three times for increases and all three times were granted. We are currently paying an allowance of five hundred galleons per month."

"Sir, may I ask more questions on this subject?" Harry asked.

"Proceed." Hoberk instructed.

"I would like to know if he ever paid the money to the family that actually took care of me. I was not raised by Albus Dumbledore. I was raised by Petunia Dursley, my mother's muggle sister." he stated.

"You were not raised in Albus Dumbledore's home?" Hoberk growled.

"No Sir would you like memories verifying that?" he asked, "I have many and Mr. Weasley would be able to provide one I believe. I know a few aurors who could also verify this."

"Please provide those memories." Hoberk also said something in Gobbledygook to another goblin that left the room.

Harry added several memories including some of the abuse he had endured at the Dursleys hands. Bill had suggested it so he could also request that amends not be made in full to the Dursleys if they hadn't been paid anything. When the team left the pensieve that time one of the Goblins whispered furiously to Hoberk.

"Am I to understand that you do not wish the Dursleys to have any payment if they have not received any?" he asked turning to Harry once the other goblin returned to the wall.

"They may have some payment." Harry said, "Just not in full to the terms of the will please. I would also like to tell them what the amount would have been if they had treated me correctly."

"Vengeance is always approved by Goblins." Hoberk nodded.

The goblin that had left returned with a large ledger and placed it on the table in front of Hoberk. He began to leaf through the book. The more he leafed through the book the deeper his scowl became.

"That is not looking good for Dumbledore." Bill said indicating the goblin, "He is beyond angry about what he is seeing. They rarely show any emotion so if you see one it is an extreme one."

"Cursebreaker Weasley?" Hoberk interrupted Bill's whispers to Harry.

"Yes sir?" Bill turned to the goblin.

"I would like you to be the one to escort the Dursleys here to receive their… payment." Hoberk stated, "Mr. Potter you will need to be present too. You will also be getting full restitution of all funds stolen by Albus Dumbledore."

Harry nodded, "Is there any restitution I may get from Albus Dumbledore for intentionally hindering my parents will? He had it sealed and sent me to live with someone not on the list of approved families when the Weasleys were available."

"And willing." Mr. Weasley added, "We even told Dumbledore that we would take him, although I had no idea we were on the list."

"We've offered many times since the first." Molly added, "He only allowed Harry to our house a few weeks each summer since his first year."

"Restitution is granted." Hoberk agreed, "We will need to know more about how the Dursleys treated you in comparison to the Weasleys."

"The Weasleys treated me a thousand times better." Harry expressed, "I've always been treated like one of the family, they even included me at Christmas. The Dursleys used me more as a house elf, I was never a part of anything they considered a family event. I would be locked away during Christmas so they could spend it as a family."

"Locked away?" Hoberk asked.

"Yes sir, in the cupboard from the memory." Harry stated.

"Were you hit often?" he asked.

"Any time I wasn't quick enough to get out of the way." Harry shrugged

"How often did they call you names?" Hoberk continued the questioning.

"I was always either boy or freak. I don't think they ever called me Harry." he thought for a moment, "Once in a while they would call me Potter."

The goblins noticed Molly's tears and Arthur putting a hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort. Molly's hand found its way to Harry's as he spoke. Even Bill's face, which was usually very professional, was showing signs of grief and pain at Harry's words. Hoberk made his decision.

"Albus Dumbledore removed sixty four thousand, eight hundred galleons from your account during the last fourteen years." Hoberk took the parchment handed to him by one of the other goblins.

"That's outrageous." Arthur cried, "I raised seven children on less than that."

"Indeed." Hoberk grinned wickedly, Harry almost cringed at the sight, "And your care would have been one thousand times better than what he received at the hands of the Dursleys so they will be paid sixty four galleons and eight sickles."

"What's that in pounds?" Harry didn't know the conversion.

"Roughly six hundred and fifty pounds as opposed to six hundred and fifty thousand pounds." Hoberk was joined in his grin by the other goblins, "The Potter estate will be repaid by the Dumbledore estate based on the difference of the two numbers. Which is approximately sixty four thousand seven hundred galleons plus interest, the total will be approximately one hundred and thirty thousand galleons. Also the Dursleys will be paid, plus interest, from the Dumbledore estate. He will be paying the Dursleys approximately one hundred galleons, or rather one thousand pounds."

"It would be really funny if they could only be paid in galleons." Harry grinned, "No one in the muggle world would touch a galleon."

"Gringotts agrees to only pay the Dursleys in galleons and we will refuse the service of converting it to pounds." Hoberk laughed, "I like the way you think."

Harry laughed with the goblins for a moment, "I will be getting one hundred and thirty thousand galleons from Dumbledore then."

"No you will be getting approximately two hundred and sixty thousand galleons from the Dumbledore estate." Hoberk corrected, "One hundred and thirty thousand, for what he stole from you and its interest, plus the restitution of about the same."

"Now all I have to do is work on getting him back for everything else." Harry sighed.

"Like what?" Hoberk asked heartily interested in what else the wizard had done.

"I don't think I'm allowed to talk about that yet." Harry said, "But it goes back to my great grandfathers dealings with him."

Hoberk sat in thought for a few moments before he started nodding, "Just so you know Mr. Potter. The goblins will be looking to take custody of Dumbledore to pay for his crimes. Paying restitution only settles your issue with him. He still has to pay for the damage he has done to us."

"What kind of damage?" Harry wondered curiously.

"He lied to us." he said, "He has made us look bad to a valued customer. It could cost us if you decide you no longer trust us."

"Bill can I bring up the statements now?" he turned to the cursebreaker.

"Yes I think it would be ok." Bill nodded.

"I've never received a statement on my account." Harry said turning back to the Goblin, "Could he have blocked that in any way?"

Diving back into the paperwork Hoberk began to growl again, "He had us send all the statements to him. So he could show them to you and explain them. You never saw them, he never explained them?"

"No sir." Harry answered.

Hoberk's mouth twitched slightly at Harry's answer. Not many humans outside of Gringotts employees addressed any goblin with that amount of respect. And he had been showing that level of respect since he had arrived. He had heard from the other goblins that the boy was respectful and he was proving them correct, "Mr. Potter do you have any idea of your financial status?"

"I know I have a trust vault that has a pile of money in it." he sighed, "But I don't know how much is there nor how much is taken to pay for my schooling. I'm very careful with it so I don't run out before I finish school."

"If you were too completely empty that account more would be added." Hoberk replied, "However it is always good to be frugal with your money. It's how you get and keep wealth. Let's see, you have removed five years worth of tuition plus two hundred and fifty galleons."

"Correct I take enough for supplies and a little extra for spending money." Harry nodded, "I thought fifty galleons per year total would help me keep track of what I had spent easily. I could probably get by on less if I need to I have a small amount left over at the end of each year so I have a savings stash of about ten galleons."

"Well done." Hoberk agreed, "Are you able to get everything that way?"

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"Just so you know your parents would have sent you probably more along the lines of fifty galleons to school with you, outside the cost of supplies." Hoberk pointed out, "If you did that you would still have plenty of galleons in that account when you finished school. They placed double the amount they thought you would need into your trust. Sometimes prices go up."

"Harry might I suggest that you take more out this year so that you are able to buy clothes that fit." Molly offered quietly, "No reason for you to continue to wear your cousins ill fitting hand me downs."

"She is correct." Hoberk added, "It would be wise to begin to look and act the part of Lord Potter before you get the title so that you are taken seriously."

"Thank you Sir." Harry nodded to the goblin, "I think I will. Thanks for the advice Mrs. Weasley."

"Any time dear." she patted his hand that was still clasped in her own.

"When am I allowed to get statements on what my parents left me?" Harry asked, "I'm assuming there is more than my trust account."

"There is." Hoberk nodded, "But here is where we start running into more problems. You need your guardian to be here to witness the information and help you decide what to do. Dumbledore is in control until someone else is named your guardian. We are freezing all but your trust fund until the matter is settled. You and you alone have access to your trust and you are limited in what you can remove. Five hundred galleons over the cost of tuition is the maximum you are allowed at this time. This is the latest statement on your trust."

Harry looked it over nodding. He needed to have a will made and soon. But first he needed to know what he was dealing with. His own wealth was rather scarily impressive. He wasn't sure how much more his parents had but he knew there would be at least the two hundred and sixty thousand galleons from Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter." Hoberk interrupted his train of thought, "Do you have any idea who will be named your guardian?"

"Based on my parents will it should be Sirius Black." Harry said, "He's at the Ministry right now getting a trial. I should know later this afternoon."

"Who is presiding over his trial?" the Goblin looked worried.

"Amelia Bones." Remus filled in since Harry only shrugged, "A few important people were too busy to attend today. Namely Fudge, Umbridge and Malfoy."

"Good he should be cleared then." Hoberk nodded. "Would you like to visit your trust vault? You may still withdraw four hundred and fifty galleons yet this year. I would suggest you make it last until you come for next year's supplies."

"Yes sir. I also need to make a will, but I'll need to know what I have first." Harry stated. He left Gringotts sometime later a little heavier for the galleons and pounds in his pocket, "Can we do a little shopping before we go back?"

"Depends on where." Remus shrugged.

"Some place to get muggle clothes that fit." Harry grinned, "Can we go to muggle London?"

"Sure, do you know where?" he asked indulgently.

"No." he paused, "Any ideas?"

"Well I have a place I shop at. They actually have a few wizards working there." Bill said then grinned at the shocked looks, "What? The Goblins told me about them."

"Great." Harry agreed.

They returned to McGonagall's house laden with bags. Harry and Arthur were avidly discussing some muggle thing that he had purchased. Neither one noticed who was in the room when they arrived. At least not until Remus interrupted them.

"Are you all sorted out?"

Harry spun to see Sirius sitting on the couch with Tonks and an older couple while Amelia and Kingsley shared the other. The woman of the couple reminded Harry of someone but he couldn't pinpoint who it was, "How did it go?"

"It went great!" Sirius exclaimed, "I'm a free man and it will be in the papers tomorrow. How did yours go?"

"I'll need to go back when I have a legal guardian again." he shrugged, "I can't know exactly what is there until I return with a guardian."

"Sirius has petitioned for it." Amelia stated, "Did the will make any statements about that?"

"Yes, Sirius and Remus were the first two names on the list for my guardian." Harry said, "Followed by Marlene McKenna, the Longbottoms and the Weasleys. I don't think I've met Ms. McKenna."

"She was killed in the last war." Sirius mumbled.

"Sorry." he grimaced.

"No worries." Sirius grabbed him in a hug, "By the way this is my cousin Andromeda and her husband Ted. They are Nymphadora's parents."

"Don't call me that." Tonks smacked his leg as he chuckled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Amelia what happened?" Arthur asked.

"It was quite eventful." the woman grinned, "We got the trial started and Sirius was already administered the potion by the time Fudge and Malfoy arrived. They were unsuccessful in getting it stopped like they wanted. Sirius exonerated himself and said that he knew that Lucius was an avid supporter and had not been coerced into being a death eater so he was immediately put to trial himself. We have already moved to freeze the accounts of all supporters so Voldemort will soon find himself out of money."

"Why freeze them?" Harry asked, "If they don't think Voldemort is back why are they freezing the accounts?"

"Lucius also told us You Know Who was back. Even confirmed everything you had said about the graveyard." her smile widened, "He also told us of every bribe he has ever passed out including numerous ones to Cornelius Fudge. Needless to say we are currently without a Minister and I am acting during the state of emergency."

"Excellent!" Harry grinned, "I hope someone has thought to increase your security. Without Fudge here to act the ostrich Voldemort may be forced into the open sooner."

"Already set up a double security detail." Moody grumbled, "You'll make a fine Auror someday Potter."

"Thanks." Harry grinned.

"But that's not even the whole of it." Sirius shook his head, "Evidentially Dumbledore didn't miss Narcissa with his sterility spell. Draco Malfoy is a half blood. His birth mother is a muggle woman who was abducted and killed after the birth. Lucius, unknown to Narcissa, did a spell that made him blood adopted by her. Her memories were modified so she thinks he is her child."

"That doesn't need to get out." Harry said immediately, "Tell Narcissa if you wish and she can decide to tell Draco or not. But keep it out of the media if you can."

"I thought he was your enemy." Amelia countered.

"No one deserves to find out this kind of thing though the media." Harry said, "And no one needs to know except them. It's not our business."

"Well done." Amelia smiled at him, "I would have thought less of you had you wanted to hurt him with that information. It won't get out. Sirius wasn't even supposed to tell you."

"Sorry." Sirius ducked his head, "But Harry will be head of the house of Black someday and he'll need to know who is part of the family and who is not."

"No one else Sirius." Harry said, "What has happened to them has made them a victim in this too. Besides I may not even last long enough to be the head of house."

"Don't say that, we'll find a way." he argued, "Now what?"

"Potter needs to return to the school." Moody said, "That's the safest place for him. Sirius, you and Remus will be going as substitute Defense teachers and I'll stay here to keep a close watch on Dumbledore."

"Kingsley and Tonks will be with you on a rotating shift to keep a watch on him." Amelia stated, "Keep him sedated. Have we cleared off the curses yet?"

"No." Moody said, "They're painful but not life threatening."

"Clean them off but keep him unconscious." she instructed, "I'm going to have a talk with Narcissa Malfoy and we may be pulling the young Mr. Malfoy from school. Then I'll be back to have a little chat with the ex-Headmaster."

"Keep me informed?" Harry asked.

"We'll do our best." Amelia agreed.

"Professor Moody I've got one more question before I go back." Harry started.

Harry, Sirius and Remus arrived in Minerva's office just after curfew. They took time to explain what had happened during the trial and will opening before they left to go to the rooms Sirius and Remus would be staying in. Sirius was going to be the new defense professor but he wasn't allowed to come out of the rooms until lunch the next day. Harry was taken to see their rooms but his friends were waiting so Minerva walked him to Gryffindor tower after a short time with them.

Once in the door he was grabbed in a group hug by most of Gryffindor, "Air!"

"Sorry." Ron chuckled as they all backed off, "How did it go?"

"Fine." he said evasively as he didn't want most of Gryffindor to know anything, "What's going on here?"

"We're having a party, because you got rid of the toad hag." Seamus yelled and the rest of Gryffindor cheered, "Gryffindor gained more than one hundred points today. Everyone awarded you points."

"I only helped." Harry shook his head.

"Professor McGonagall told them you were with Madam Bones this evening. So how did the trial go?" Ron asked.

"Sirius is free. The order has been changed to capture Peter Pettigrew." Harry said with a shrug.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

"Not by a long shot but I'm not allowed to talk about the rest." he rubbed the back of his neck, "Some of this could be very important so I can't let anyone know."

"Who said?" Seamus was curious.

"Madam Bones." Harry replied, "I refuse to disobey her request. It's just too important."

"Ok." Dean agreed then shouted to the room, "No more asking got it?"

Yes, sure and ok were the answers that rang around the common room.

"What about Dumbledore?" Collin Creevey asked, "Did you hear any more about him?"

"No." Harry grimaced, "But I don't think we will hear anymore unless he is able to return as Headmaster."

"That was a very diplomatic answer." Ginny whispered in his ear.

Harry grinned at her and whispered back, "It's the truth."

Harry yawned widely and Fred addressed the crowd, "Party's over. We've got classes tomorrow."

"I never thought I'd see the day." Angelina Johnson grinned at Fred, "You are a party pooper."

"It's not for me." he shuddered with revulsion at her statement, "Harry's been through a lot today and needs some rest."

"We need to be quiet so the little tike doesn't get kept up." George added patting Harry's head.

"You know." Harry yawned again, "I think I'm too tired to even care about that statement right now. Tomorrow I'll get you back for it George. Or maybe Gin can take care of it for me."

"Nooooo." George fell on his knees and begged, "Anything but that red headed monstrosity we call our sister."

"Really Harry that's just mean." Fred agreed patting George on the head.

Harry shook his head as he crossed the room and climbed the stairs with Ron right behind him. Harry didn't even pull off his glasses or robes before he fell on the bed. Ron chuckled and walked around the bed and pulled off Harry's glasses and sat them on the bed side table.

"I'm not getting anywhere near your feet, so you'll have to take your own shoes off."

Harry grunted and toed off his shoes as Ron helped him sit up and take off his outer robe. Harry finished getting undressed but didn't bother with pajamas as he crawled under his blankets. Rod pulled his curtains closed and waited until Harry was asleep before he returned to the common room.

"How is he?" Hermione asked.

"Already asleep." Ron said, "We can see how it went tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and turned back to her homework. The rest of Gryffindor also settled in and became quiet. Later that night the four other fifth year boys returned to the dorm to find Harry still sleeping soundly. The next morning Draco Malfoy wasn't at breakfast. Harry sighed knowing the boy was having his whole world turned upside down. He wondered mildly if he would ever see the Slytherin again.

"Attention." Minerva interrupted Harry's thoughts, "I have found a substitute DADA teacher. He will be arriving at lunch. In the meantime Professor Lupin has returned for the day so classes will resume. Also Mr. Potter has been returned to us safe and sound. Please don't pester him, yesterday was a very difficult day for him. I think you'll find most of your answers when the paper arrives today. Last but not least Mr. Malfoy has been called away for a family emergency. That is all."

Before any questions could be raised more than one hundred owls entered the room carrying a variety of letters, packages, newspapers and magazines. The rush for the newspaper caused crowds around those that subscribed. It had been utterly silent for several moments before the gasps of shock began to echo around the hall. Latecomers to breakfast were quickly caught up in the news. During the meal Harry felt many eyes turn towards him, but he shrugged it off, he had known they would be staring.

"Harry." Seamus was the first to approach him and the room fell silent as he spoke, "Sorry about not believing you and all."

Harry took a deep breath and looked to Ginny before moving on to Seamus, "You know I didn't want it to be true either. I had nightmares for months afterwards, still do on occasion. I could never decide which was worse, watching Cedric be murdered or watching Voldemorts rebirth. You should know this though, I won't stop hunting him down until he has paid for all the murders he has committed, they will be paid with his own life. I may not live through it and I'll do my best to make sure he doesn't either. But don't think this relieves you of any responsibility though because if he gets me first I expect each and every person who cares for someone to do their best to take him down."

"But Harry we can't hope to match your power." Lavender argued.

"You won't need to match whatever you think my power is. If he kills me he'll be so bad off even a first year with a cutting curse would be able to do him in." Harry stood and left the room followed by Neville, Luna, Hermione and the Weasleys. They caught up to him quickly enough and drug him into an abandoned classroom. Hermione shut, locked and warded the door before turning to the group. She found Harry in the middle of a group hug.

"Harry might like to breath." she snickered. All but Ginny pulled back a little. Hermione grinned and transfigured two couches from some of the desks in the room. She collapsed on one and glanced at the others, "We only have half an hour until class starts. I, for one, would like to hear if he has anything to say."

The group sat and Harry began, "I don't have enough time to cover the details but suffice to say we know why Dumbledore sealed their will. By all rights I should have been raised by the Weasleys. Your parents were the only one on the list of approved persons that were available. At any rate my relatives should have received an allowance to pay for my needs, but Dumbledore stole it. He is being forced to pay it back with interest along with a fee to cover damages since he ignored the will. The Dursleys will be taken to Gringotts soon to receive their pay."

"They don't deserve a knut." Ron growled, "They have never treated you right."

"That the understatement of the year dear brother." George slapped Ron's back.

"They will be getting their just desserts." Harry grinned, "I told the Goblins your parents had treated me a thousand times better, so the Dursleys are getting one one-thousandth of the amount my parents set out."

"Entirely too much if you ask me." Ginny huffed.

"In Galleons." Harry added.

"So they'll just have to have them changed over." Hermione said with a confused look on her face.

"Not by Gringotts." Harry sang.

"You are evil." Fred laughed being the first to understand. When the others just stared he said, "They'll have a few Galleons and no way to change them to pounds. Gringotts will refuse service."

"But will they understand how much they are missing out on?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, Gringotts will be setting them down and explaining everything." Harry laughed, "I get to go watch, with my new guardian."

"Sirius will be there too? Don't let anyone tell them he isn't the mass murderer." Ginny laughed along.

"We've got to get to class." Hermione huffed looking at her watch, "Why couldn't they cancel classes today?"

"Do my ears deceive me?" Fred looked wide eyed at George.

"They do not." George put his hand on his forehead in a swoon.

"Hermione wants to miss classes." they cried together, "The world must be coming to an end."

Even Hermione chuckled at their antics but she still sent them all to classes. The day passed slowly for Harry. He had potions first followed by Transfiguration for the morning. Unfortunately Harry didn't have the patients to really pay attention in class. Luckily no one expected him to after the previous day.

"Potter." Snape said as soon as they entered class, "Instead of a potion today you will be writing an essay on this chapter. It is due tomorrow. Twelve inches. Sit next to Ms. Granger."

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

You could have heard a pin drop in that class during the exchange. Snape had been polite to Harry, which had never happened before, and Harry had replied respectively which was also unheard of. No one acted up during that class and even Neville was able to brew the potion correctly. Transfiguration started the same way.

"Why doesn't Harry have to do any real work?" a ravenclaw boy asked.

"Believe me." Harry huffed, "I'd much rather be doing magic than an essay."

"Ignore him Harry, he's stunted." Padma was sitting next to the boy and smacked his head as she turned to him, "I'll explain it to you later in small words."

"Mr. Potter please stay." McGonagall called later as the bell rang.

"Save me a seat at lunch." Harry told Ron as he and Hermione left the room.

Once they were alone Minerva smiled, "You will be leaving the school Saturday morning at nine and spending the day at Gringotts with Sirius, his guardianship has been approved. Bill will be bringing the Dursleys in around two."

"Thank you Professor." Harry allowed a small grin.

"That's not all, Amelia asked Severus to scan Dumbledore's mind last night. They found more. She is keeping him in a potions induced stupor so he doesn't try to shield against the intrusion. I'm not even sure how he has kept all the different facets separate."

"Has anyone seen Fawkes?" Harry asked changing the subject slightly.

"No, I've not been to the office." she said, "The password is still Toffee Clusters if you want to check on him."

"Ron and I have a free period after lunch." Harry suggested, "We can go then if it's alright."

"That's fine." She agreed and they left for lunch.

"I don't think I better go in with you." Ron hesitated as they walked to the office after their meal, "I am so angry with him that I'm afraid of what I would do to the office."

"Are you that angry about the potion you were given?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Not just that." Ron said, "For me he just exaggerated my weakness, now I can see the damage it could have done and I can better myself. I'm angrier for what he made me do to you. But I'm absolutely furious about what he did to you, Ginny and all the others. You are handling this much better than I am."

"I can control myself in the office because it won't be his much longer." Harry tried to ease his friend's suffering, "I have no reason to destroy Professor McGonagall's office. The man himself is a different story. Did you not hear me say how badly I hexed him? I may be handling this now but I didn't do so well when it first started."

"Maybe I should just go hex him too. You know let all my frustration out." Ron joked.

"Go to the room of requirement." Harry suggested, "Maybe it can make some life sized Dumbledore pillows for you to hex."

Harry left Ron at the foot of the Headmasters stairs, Ron was going to wait for him there. At the top Harry let himself into the room and looked around for the Phoenix. The perch was empty so Harry wandered around a little bit. He knew he was being nosey but he opened cupboards and drawers and poked around. In the top drawer of the desk he found a tin that sparked his curiosity. Opening it he found some fruit squares soaked in a liquid. He closed the tin back up and sat it on the desk. If it was a potion then Snape would be able to tell him about it. Poking further he found two bags of lemon drops, one bag had the word Share written on it. He pulled both bags of candy too. Harry was about to give up when he heard a faint sound from what he expected was the private chambers. He pushed through the door and found the bird he had been looking for. Fawkes looked like he was ready for a burning day.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Harry crooned at the sickly bird, "Are you having a burning day? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Fawkes uttered a week chirp before he burst into flames.

"I guess not." Harry smiled as he walked over and found the baby Phoenix in the ashes. Petting the bird softly he sighed, "I don't have the slightest idea what to do for you now. I guess I better go get Professor McGonagall."

Before he could leave he heard a tapping at the window. Harry smiled when he turned to find Hedwig outside on the ledge. He opened the window and let the owl in. She landed on Fawkes perch and held out a leg.

"Relax for a moment." Harry laughed, "I haven't written the letter yet."


	6. Chapter 6

He quickly wrote out a note to McGonagall and gave it to his owl. Harry went back to the Phoenix and pet the small bird as he waited for the Professor to arrive. He didn't have long to wait but it wasn't his transfiguration professor that arrived to help. Instead it was three others. Hagrid was the first to speak as Snape and Ron walked in behind him. Ron looked like he was trying to keep his hands from breaking things.

"Just a shame about Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid sighed, "Such a great man to be getting so sick on accident."

"I think it happens to the best of us." Harry offered, Hagrid didn't know the real story, "Old age and slower reflexes. I'm sure he's being well cared for."

"I'm glad yer taken care of Fawkes for him." Hagrid sniffed, "I'll help ya in any way I can."

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry said, "You don't happen to know how to care for a new born Phoenix do you?"

"No, not a baby." Hagrid shook his shaggy head, "But I've seen Dumbledore with a book on Phoenixes before. I thought it was odd because he should know all about them."

"Maybe he was just making sure he didn't forget something that Fawkes would need." Harry offered, "Do you know where he keeps the book?

"I saw him put it in one of his desk drawers but I don't know if he keeps it there." Hagrid returned to the room and went for the desk.

"Let me check for spells first." Snape suggested following Hagrid, "We wouldn't want you to be hurt by his safety measures."

"Oh, alright." Hagrid said, "Check the bottom left drawer."

Snape waved his wand and found no spells on the drawer. He opened it and right on top was the book in question, "Is this it?"

"Yes, that's the book." Hagrid said, "Hope it helps. I've got ter get ready for my next class, see ya Harry."

"Bye Hagrid." Harry called back. Once Hagrid was gone he pulled the tin and two bags of candy from his pockets, "Would you test these?"

"What for?" Snape took the items.

"Potions." Harry answered sarcastically before sobering, "I think he feeds the fruit to Fawkes. It's soaked in something and I afraid of what Dumby is doing to him."

"Dumby?"

"I've decided that stupid dark wizards with stupid names should be made fun of." Harry said, "Having Voldy and Dumby trying to kill me doesn't sound as threatening."

"No, I guess it doesn't." Snape almost smiled.

"I've been wondering about something." Harry ventured, "What do you think the chances are that the secret keeper wasn't the first time Dumbledore implanted a suggestion to Sirius."

"I think the chances of that are pretty good." Snape replied, "Are you thinking of a specific instance?"

"The Shrieking Shack." Harry sighed, "It just seems so out of character for Sirius to actually put you and Remus in that kind of danger. I'm sure his pranks on you weren't nice by any stretch but to try and get you killed is a real big leap."

"I hadn't thought of that." Snape frowned, "I'm having another session with Dumby tonight. I'll see if I can find anything."

"Thanks." Harry chuckled when Snape used his new nickname for the ex-Headmaster.

"I'll let Minerva and Filius know that you're busy in here for the next few hours." Snape dismissed him from his afternoon classes, "Mr. Weasley you are not excused from classes, off you go."

"But…" Ron started to protest

"Do you really want to stay in his personal quarters?" Harry asked.

"No, not really." Ron sighed, "Shouldn't we take Fawkes outside for fresh air or something?"

"Won't know until I read the book." Harry said, "You want to help read?"

"If I'm going to have to read I might as well do it for class." he grumbled in reply as he followed the potions professor out the door.

Harry settled into a chair and began reading. After an hour Harry slammed the book shut in disgust. It wasn't about the care of a Phoenix it was about how to control a Phoenix. Harry was sure he knew what Snape would find in the potion covered fruit pieces.

"Dobby?" Harry called tentatively.

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter Sir." the elf popped into the room, "What can Dobby do for the greatest wizard on earth?"

"Dobby please just call me Harry." He responded, "I need some pieces of fresh fruit cubed. Preferably mango, peach and apple, although grapes would be ok too, cut up small enough for a baby Phoenix to eat."

"Yes Sir." Dobby popped away. Harry stroked the bird's head as he waited. It wasn't long before Dobby returned, "Here is the fruit you need Sir Harry. Just call Dobby if you is needing anything else."

Harry thanked the elf profusely as he took the plate and sat it on the table. He then picked up the bird from the ashes and carefully brushed it off. Letting Fawkes sit on his arm he brought the plate to within reach and watched fascinated as he ate every bit of the fruit. When it was finished the bird tucked its head under its wing and was soon asleep. Harry grinned as he noticed a few small feathers breaking out on the small body.

"Dobby." Harry whispered. The elf quietly popped into the room and Harry smiled, "Thanks for your help today."

"Anything for Harry Potter Sir." Dobby kept his voice at the same soft level that Harry used.

"Do you think you can find me a book on caring for a Phoenix?" he asked.

Dobby agreed and popped away. Hours later Minerva found Harry asleep in the chair with the Phoenix asleep and held close to his chest, the new book lay open on his lap. She covered Harry with a blanket then expanded the chair to be a very comfortable couch. Conjuring another chair she sat and began reading his book so that she could help him care for the bird. Harry woke some thirty or so minutes later.

"Professor?" he grumbled then rubbed his face, "What time is it?"

"It's almost dinner time." She put the book down, "I was going to let you sleep for a little longer. How far did you get in the book?"

"I finished the chapter on Raising Your Newly Burned Phoenix." He sighed, "Did Professor Snape find the control potion?"

"He did." She nodded sadly, "The lemon drops were also tainted with a control potion. The others were fine."

Harry sat at the dinner table with Fawkes tucked in a pocket of his cloak. He was thinking as he waited for his friends to arrive. Very few people in the room, in fact few in the world knew what was going on at that moment. Only a hand full of people knew what was really wrong with Dumbledore. Even fewer knew what was truly going on with Umbridge. Before he had come back to school he had paused to ask Mad-eye a question.

***Flashback***

"Professor Moody I've got one more question before I go back." Harry started.

"I'll try to give you an answer." The man growled in return.

"Is there any way to get rid of a scar caused by a blood quill?" he thought the question was innocent enough.

"Who do you know that has a scar from a blood quill?" Moody answered his question with one of his own.

"I do." Harry held out his hand, "Umbridge uses them in her detentions. I wouldn't even know the name of it but Ron seemed to know."

"Does Minerva know about that?" Madam Bones asked quietly.

"No I didn't tell anyone because she was trying to fire them all and I didn't want to give her any ammunition." Harry shrugged, "I don't know if she used them on anyone else."

"Sorry but I don't know of anything that will get rid of that scar." Moody replied, "You should check with Severus or Minerva."

"I'll be sending an Auror over to her office to see if we can find anything else to get her on. At the very least she won't be returning to Hogwarts and the most she could get would be up to ten years in Azkaban for each instance of that quill being used."

***end flashback***

Only Sirius, Remus, Moody and Madam Bones knew that the aurors were going to pay the school a visit. McGonagall found out when Harry returned to the school. The aurors had arrived very early that morning and had begun the search of her office. As the rest of the school filed in and began to eat their dinner the same aurors entered the Great Hall and walked up to speak to the acting Headmistress.

"You have any idea what this is about?" Ron asked.

"I believe so." Harry nodded, "I do believe we're about to hear more about the toad."

"Good or bad?" Ron looked at his friend.

"Good for us, bad for her." He grinned evilly, "I asked Moody if there was a way to heal my hand. Madam Bones nearly blew a gasket when she saw it."

"Is there a way to heal you?" Hermione leaned in.

"Moody didn't know of one and neither did McGonagall." Harry shrugged, "She has Snape looking into it. I'm afraid it's too late for me."

"Don't say that again." Ginny chastised rather harshly as she approached.

"Sorry." Harry grimaced at her, "I didn't mean it that way. I meant the scar on my hand."

The twins sat across from Harry and pulled Ginny down between them. She was having a hard time dealing with what Dumbledore had done and was planning on doing to her. She was dealing even worse with what was happening to Harry.

"Attention." Minerva called once the room had filled, "Is anyone missing?" no one seemed to be so she continued; "This is Auror Shacklebolt. He will be asking some questions and I implore each of you to pay attention and answer his questions truthfully."

"Thank you Professor." Kingsley's deep voice filled the room, "I understand you have been informed of the potions incident yesterday. Due to this accident several things have come to light that have left us very disturbed. Today we have been searching the office and living quarters of Delores Umbridge. We have uncovered fourteen blood quills. For those who do not know they are a quill that forces you to use your own blood as ink and carves the words you are writing into the back of your hand. This is a Class A dark object whose use was banned nearly one hundred years ago. If you or someone you know has had to use one of these quills during a detention we would like you to step forward."

When no one stepped forward Harry rose to his feet. He knew Kingsley already knew about his scar, but if it got the others to get up it would be worth it. Madam Bones had told him it was a minimum of one month per instance of torture if convicted. He himself had been forced to use it more than thirty times. He was hoping they could keep her in Azkaban for the rest of her life. He had barely made it to the head table with he heard more people rise and begin to walk towards the front.

Minerva was fighting tears as more and more children rose to their feet and began to walk forward. Two thirds of Gryffindor, half of Ravenclaw and a third of Hufflepuff made their way to the front of the school. Each person was asked to explain what they had done to get detention, what they had to write and how many times. There was a wide variety of reasons for detentions but most of the sentences were the same, 'I must follow the rules'. Harry had the most repetitions by far although he had quit counting after the first two hundred lines partway through his first week of detention and he had attended weeks of detention.

Saturday arrived and with it the news of Umbridge's trial and conviction. Cheers rose through the hall as the newspapers were read and passed around. Harry was most shocked when Malfoy returned to the school that day. He was still his normal self, strutting into the hall like he owned it, but Harry thought he detected a slight hesitation in his movements. He didn't have time to worry about it though because it was time for him to leave. Sirius approached and the two left for McGonagall's office to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was happy to see that for a Saturday morning the pub was fairly empty, as was the alley.

"Welcome back to Gringotts Lord Black and you as well Mr. Potter." Hoberk greeted as they arrived in his office, "I trust you are both doing well?"

"Much better than it has been." Sirius answered for them both.

"I told Madam Bones that you were interested in obtaining a prisoner." Harry offered, "She said she will be speaking to you once we have as much information as we think we can get. She suggested you may be able to get even more from him."

"If given the opportunity we will know everything he knows." Hoberk grumbled, "Anything else before we begin on your financial business?"

"I do have one I've been thinking about." Harry looked troubled. Sirius didn't know what he was going to ask, "Do the goblins have a way to remove a horcrux without destroying the container?"

"Harry!" Sirius was shocked, "You aren't supposed to talk about that."

Hoberk sat back stunned. That was a question he never expected to hear, "How one so young even knows of their existence is frightening to me."

"This information can go no further than this office." Hoberk nodded and Harry lifted his fringe and showed his scar, "I know about them because I am one. Auror Moody confirmed it. I have to die before Voldemort can. The best wizard and witch minds that I know are working on finding a way to destroy it without killing me. However, I am very aware that other races have magic that we cannot hope to understand or duplicate."

"That is true." Hoberk agreed, "This is most startling for me to hear. Rest assured no one will hear of this from me unless you give me permission to discuss it. I know of no other way but I can consult our experts. I will tell them a life is at stake but not whose life. Although they will probably realize right away that it is the dark wizard who has made one, the connection to you won't be far behind. My question is why does he try to kill you?"

"He doesn't know." Harry sighed, "He knows of the others he has made but not me. When I was attacked it is theorized that a piece broke off and attached to the only living thing in the room."

"Outside your skull then." Hoberk nodded, "You know you should tell no one else, if he found out he would capture you and keep you alive, just barely."

"I know." Harry smiled, "But I trust the Goblin Nation and Gringotts with my biggest secret. I am not ready to die and certainly not ready to be his prisoner." Harry paused for a moment, "If I don't make it through the title of Lord Potter will be lost won't it?"

"It will. Only your child or one by adoption can take the title." Hoberk agreed.

"Too bad I can't just adopt you Sirius." Harry grinned at his Godfather.

"Actually that idea has merit." Hoberk leaned back in his chair, "It's an ancient law but nothing has been written since then that would cancel it out."

"Which law?" Sirius said, "I'm not familiar with anything like that."

"I would think not." Hoberk grinned, "It's at least one thousand years old. The story is written that an ancient Lord was old and ill. His last remaining relative had died and he had no one. Not even a granddaughter to marry off and gain a grandson for the title. He submitted a law saying a Lord with no family may adopt anyone they deem acceptable and the person only needs to change their name to accept the Lordship. Since you are already Lord Black it could cause you a few complications. However if you have another trusted friend you could pass it on to them instead."

"Maybe I should adopt Ron." Harry suggested.

"Is Ron your age?" Hoberk asked.

"Yes, he's my best friend." Harry confirmed

"Then I would not suggest using him." Hoberk disagreed, "I would choose someone much older so that if you live your own child would get it on your death rather than someone outside your family. I would suggest someone not married and not likely to have children of their own."

"Remus." Harry thought out loud, "He's not likely to have children. He's not married. I don't think he'd mind changing his name."

"A werewolf cannot have a title." Hoberk didn't like having to tell the boy this news, "That is forbidden by Ministry law."

"Stupid law if you ask me." Harry grumbled, "Do they have to take my name now or only when I die?"

"Only when you die and if they refuse to take your name then it will go to your next of kin or be lost."

"Alistor Moody." Harry nodded, "I think he would work best."

"Good choice, no titles or children of his own." Hoberk agreed, "We'll contact him so he can come and complete the paperwork. If you do die he'll insure the title goes to someone worthy."

"Harry…" Sirius started.

"I could die." Harry interrupted, "It's actually more than likely that I will."

"No we will find another way." Sirius huffed and crossed his arms.

"While we wait for Mr. Moody we need to complete your will." Hoberk pulled the papers forward, "To begin with we will discuss your inheritance."

Two hours later Moody had arrived and was sitting in a chair looking slightly shell shocked, "You want to adopt me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I'd rather not lose the title Lord Potter. I don't want to rush out and get married to have a child either. I'm only fifteen." Harry stressed, "There are too many complications for Sirius to take it, Remus is a werewolf and Hoberk said Ron isn't a good choice. Please?"

"Alright fine I'll do it." Moody grumbled after Harry spoke at length, "But you get no say over what I choose to do or anything."

"No, you are an adult. You will just be able to take my title and adopt someone to take it from you. I'd prefer someone like Ron or the twins." Harry grinned at Moody's swear words when he suggested the twins, "Someone I'm friends with that doesn't have a title of their own."

"Yes I can do that." The Auror grumbled at the inconvenience but he knew what Harry was facing.

"Mr. Moody you will also need to set up an adoption though for you there is no need to complete it." Hoberk sighed, "You could also die in this as I believe you have made it your goal to bring the dark wizard down anyway you can."

"While I'm here I think there is a horcrux in one of your vaults." He growled out, "Do you think you could give it to us?"

"No but we can destroy it. However maybe it would be a good idea to keep it until we can find a way to remove it without destroying the object." Hoberk suggested, "Then we can test the method on the cup before we try it on Mr. Potter."

"How did you know? You can't tell anyone." Moody nearly shouted.

"We know the consequences if we do Auror." Hoberk growled back, "Our valued customer will not be endangered. Anyone with questionable loyalty will not be a part of this investigation."

They managed to finish both Harry's and Moody's wills before two. As the auror was beginning to leave Sirius stopped him, "Do you want to stick around? The Dursleys should be here at any time."

Harry didn't think Mad Eye could ever look any scarier than he did on a daily basis. But when the grizzled old auror smiled in the way he was right now Harry was sure he could scare the wings off a hippogriff. Sirius' evil grin added to the mix and when Harry started laughing they both looked over at him.

"Sirius, I've never told them you aren't a deranged mass murderer."

The goblin joined in on the laugh and stated, "I don't think we'll correct their thinking. Auror Moody you are here to make sure he doesn't hurt the muggles aren't you?"

"Certainly but sometimes these old eyes just don't see like they should." Moody chuckled.

Hoberk led the group down to a larger meeting room. From a window Harry could see the Dursleys and Bill already in the room. The disgust on Bill's face was prominent. Uncle Vernon looked like he was caught between fear and gloating. Aunt Petunia and Dudley just looked scared. Several goblins entered the room with weapons drawn and this caused the fear in Uncle Vernon's face to take precedence.

"What is going on here?" he turned to Bill.

"Standard procedure when you meet with a Goblin of higher standing." Bill shrugged nonchalantly, "The goblin you are about to meet with is considered nobility in their race."

"Well than I guess we must rate pretty highly to meet nobility." Vernon was smiling at Petunia to assure her.

"You don't, but Lord Potter does." Bill tried to hide the grin he wanted to show. The goblins entering with weapons were the cue that Harry was watching.

"Lord P..P..Potter?" Vernon stuttered.

"Yes your nephew." Bill stated, "Didn't you know?"

"No." Vernon's eyes were wide. Harry was glad Sirius had requested him to dress in his nicest robes.

Harry's group waited a few more moments before they opened the door and entered. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were seated at the table while Bill and the goblin guards were behind them. Harry, Sirius and Moody sat on the other side with Hoberk taking the head of the table.

"It has come to the attention of Gringotts that you Mr. and Mrs. Dursley have been cheated." Hoberk stated.

"I'm sure we have been." Vernon glared at Harry, "Are you rich boy? What have you cheated us out of? Taking money from us all these years and being nothing but a burden in return."

"The will for Lord and Lady Potter was sealed shortly after their death and that kept everyone in it from receiving any bequeaths." Hoberk shook his head, "However the person who sealed the will has caused it to become unsealed so we can give you what you deserve."

Harry was trying to hide a smirk at his uncles gloating face. Harry knew the man thought he was going to get a sizable chunk of money. He couldn't wait until they found out just what was going on.

"I still object to this." Sirius growled out, "I don't think they should get anything."

"Who are you?" Vernon tried to look bigger and meaner. Bigger worked but he just looked more whale like rather than mean.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself." Sirius grinned evilly, "I'm Sirius Black. Harry's Godfather, perhaps you have heard of me? I was on your muggle news a few years back."

"The mass murderer!" Dudley exclaimed, "You remember him don't you dad? They said he was really dangerous."

"I'm aware of who he is. Why aren't you in prison?" Vernon tried to look even meaner.

"They had to bring me out to help Harry with his inheritance." Sirius growled.

"Can your people protect us?" Vernon turned to the goblin and asked.

"No we don't provide security for muggles." He made the work sound like scum, "The auror is here for that." He spoke up quite a bit louder and looked at Moody, "Auror Moody is your prisoner still contained?"

"What? Oh yes, I've got him." Moody had looked like he was sleeping so he jolted when he was spoken to, "This magical eye sees everything. Or at least it could if it would quit spinning." He smacked the side of his head and the eye stopped for a moment.

Harry almost busted out laughing. He had to cover his mouth and fake a cough to hide it.

"Alright then." Hoberk shuffled some papers around, "You don't receive anything directly. Evidentially you didn't rate very high with his Lordship. And it seems that you were not to even receive custody of the new Lord Potter but since you did you were supposed to be paid expenses."

"We didn't get anything." Vernon roared his face going its angry red color.

"We have found that out… sir." Hoberk even managed to make the word sir sound derogatory, "Lord Potter's magical guardian took the money for himself instead of paying you. We were led to believe he had been raised by this magical guardian. However your nephew corrected this view just last weekend. Now you have been brought in to receive the payment you deserve."

"Well it's about time." Vernon eyed Harry again.

Harry for his part was sitting there trying to look unemotional. It was rather hard as he really wanted to laugh in his relatives face. However the next bit of conversation caused some excitement in the room.

"Mrs. Dursley, I believe you are Lady Potter's sister is that correct?" Hoberk asked.

"Adopted sister." She stated.

"What?" Harry sat up looking shocked.

"I was not any blood relation to that freak." Petunia stated hotly, "I was adopted two years before mother finally got pregnant; she had been trying for years. After that it was always Lily this or Lily that. They were so proud to have a witch in the family. I was never so glad that I was adopted as when that abnormality was brought out."

Harry turned shocked eyes to Sirius, "That means the blood wards were never working."

"Did Albus Dumbledore know you were adopted?" Hoberk asked.

"I wrote to him as soon as I found this freak on our doorstep." Petunia indicated Harry, "He wrote back saying I still had to keep the brat as no one else wanted him. He said he would protect the rest of us if he was there."

Harry jumped to his feet, which made his relatives flinch in fright. He started pacing but Sirius stood and pulled him into a hug as he stomped back by. He didn't say anything for several minutes but just held Harry close to help him calm down. After several minutes Harry took a deep breath and resumed his seat. Sirius sat down after he was sure Harry was going to stay in his seat.

"What is our share?" Vernon was tired of waiting, "What are you giving us for taking this ungrateful brat for years? None of you wanted him so I expect to be well paid."

"That was a lie." Sirius said, "Many people wanted Harry but Dumbledore wanted you to take him for some reason."

"Dumbledore was his magical guardian." Petunia figured it out. Her shock showed on her face, "Being non-magical we couldn't get to the bank and ask for the money so he was able to keep it."

"Exactly." Harry nodded.

"Correct. Lord Potter's guardian was to be paid two hundred galleons a month." Hoberk said, "Twice Dumbledore asked for raises and he was currently getting five hundred galleons per month."

"What is that in real money?" Vernon asked.

"One hundred galleons is equal to approximately one thousand pounds." Hoberk replied noting the greedy look that came over the fat man's face, "However since you were not listed in the will as an approved guardian and we had been lied to about where Lord Potter was raised we were required to look into his mind and see the treatment he received." At this Vernon and Petunia's face began to pale and the goblin began to smile, "We compared his treatment at your home to the treatment he received at the home of the Weasleys. They were on the list and Lord Potter has stayed with them on occasion. We deemed the treatment at your home was horrendous and have discounted your payment in accordance with that."

"What lies have you been telling them boy?" Vernon growled threateningly at Harry.

"No lies could be told in that process Mr. Dursley." Hoberk assured him, "We know exactly how you treated him. We are not very pleased with you. You are only getting anything at all because your nephew felt like he should pay you something for allowing him to live in that house."

"He did?" Petunia glanced uneasily at Harry.

"He did." Hoberk answered, "Dumbledore received sixty four thousand eight hundred galleons over the course of the fourteen years you were housing your nephew. That would have equated to around six hundred and fifty thousand pounds. It also should have gained interest to make it equal to more than one million pounds."

Vernon, Petunia and Dudley gaped at the amount of money. Harry, they realized, was very wealthy indeed. Vernon's greed was beginning to show on his face again. Hoberk was ready to make it disappear for good.

"By our estimations the Weasley family treated Lord Potter one thousand times better than you did." He smiled harshly, "So instead of one million pounds you will be given the equivalent of one thousand pounds, of course since we deal in galleons that will be around one hundred galleons."

"This is preposterous." Vernon tried to leap to his feet as his face reddened again. But as heavy as he was it was a struggle. Before he could make it up he found a goblin standing next to him with its sword pressed into his throat, "Now see here."

"No you see here." Sirius stood and leaned over the table in a threatening manner, "You have mistreated my Godson for far too long. You should feel lucky to get what you have been given. If it was up to me you'd be seeing me a lot more often. I'd have you as a cell mate and believe me you would suffer for it."

"Mr. Auror, keep that man away from me. It's your job." Vernon tried to shield Dudley and Petunia.

"Hm, what?" Moody opened his eyes and his magical eye was spinning again. He wacked the side of his head and when his eye quit spinning he looked at Vernon, "What?"

"Your prisoner is threatening us." Vernon yelled looking pale and shaky.

"What prisoner?" Moody looked around blankly.

Vernon growled at the man before pointing to Sirius, "That prisoner."

"Oh right, sit down old boy. I'm far too old to be chasing you around." Moody grumbled and tugged lightly on Sirius' clothes.

"For now." Sirius resumed his seat, "But just you wait until we're out of here."

Hoberk pulled a small sack from his robes and dropped it on the table in front of Vernon, "Here is your payment, one hundred galleons."

"Where do we get this changed into real money?" Vernon held the dirty looking pouch between two fingers.

Harry had never seen such a grubby looking money sack. He wondered where Hoberk had gotten it. The goblin winked at him before replying to his uncle, "Gringotts usually does that service but we don't feel like doing it today. Feel free to come back some other time and see if we change our minds." The goblins began to leave the room and soon only humans were left.

"What are you trying to pull here boy." Vernon growled, "You'll be straightening all this out during the summer when you get home."

"He'll not be going to your home." Moody was suddenly very alert and dangerous looking. The Dursleys found themselves on the end of three wands including Bill's, Harry was still sitting in his chair, "You see I'm not some doddering old fool, I just don't like you. They should have found someone else to protect you from Lord Black because I'm not too inclined to stop him at the moment."

"H..H..Harry?" Dudley looked at his cousin who was sitting back and grinning evilly at him.

"What Dud?" he asked with only a little sarcasm in his voice.

"I.. I wanted to thank you for saving me from those things last summer." Dudley stuttered, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you over the years. Please don't let them hurt us."

"I think I've hurt Uncle Vernon where it counts to him." Harry admitted, "But you better keep them from ever trying to contact me again. Secondly, your payment for my mistreatment is this. You will stop being a bully around the neighborhood. You will clean up your act, lose some weight and make something of yourself despite the horrible way they have spoiled you."

"I will." Dudley nodded vigorously, "I've already started. I joined the boxing team at school and I've lost some weight. I had already planned on not hanging out with my old gang and trying for a fresh start."

"Maybe you can stop your old gang from terrorizing the neighborhood." Harry suggested.

"I'll try." Dudley agreed, "Can we go now?"

"Sirius?" Harry looked to his Godfather.

"I guess, as long as they stay away from you. If they ever try to hurt you again I will be after them." Sirius growled at Vernon.

"And just so you know." Moody smiled evilly at them, "Sirius isn't in prison at the moment and he won't be going any time soon. I'd behave if I were you Dursley."

"Come on I'll take you back to the road." Bill grumbled, "I hope I can remember the way. Gringotts gets so confusing sometimes."

Vernon stood and glanced at the dirty, smelly pouch of money for a moment before he snatched it up and put it in his pocket. Harry almost laughed at the face Petunia made at him as he did. Harry watched the three of them scurry to leave as Sirius and Mad Eye growled at them. As soon as they were gone the three wizards burst out in laughter. The door opened and Hoberk joined them with a chuckle of his own.

"What did you drop that pouch in, dragon dung?" Harry asked as he tried to control his laughter.

"We did." Hoberk smiled, "He'll never get the smell of it out of those clothes."

Laughter again filled the room. In fact Harry and Sirius were still laughing when they arrived back at Hogwarts just in time for dinner. Just as they entered the room full of silent students Sirius started in.

"The best part was when they thought I was going to go all mass murderer on them. I think Vernon almost wet himself." He chortled, "I think Petunia did."

Harry to the amazement of the entire school almost collapsed with his laughter. No one had ever seen him laugh like that. His friends were amazed at the joy in his face as he gasped out, "I think the dragon dung was perfect."

At that both of them fell to their knees as they busted up again. They would have ended up flat on the floor had they not been holding each other up. Minerva stepped down from the head table and approached them.

"I guess it all went well then?" she asked, her lip was trying to quirk into a smile.

"I'll say." Sirius gasped as they tried to quell their laughter, "I never knew Mad Eye could act so well."

"I didn't know Goblins had such a fabulous sense of humor." Harry was pulled to his feet by Ron as Remus helped Sirius up.

"Goblins have a sense of humor?" Neville asked from his seat at the table.

"They didn't want to have to pay them anything so they dropped the money sack into a pile of dragon dung." Harry burst out in laughter.

"Only strong magic can get the smell out of clothes." Sirius chuckled along with him, "He'll have to throw the suit away."

"By the way professor, I've got some very interesting news I need to tell you later." Harry had sobered, his laughter was completely gone at this thought, "New information was brought to light about… her."

"My office after dinner?" she offered, "Shall I call for Madam Bones?"

"No need, Moody will be informing her." Sirius said, "But I think the Weasleys should be there." Sirius then glanced at Remus and nodded. He did the same to Snape who didn't seem to respond at all, but Sirius knew he would be there.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry agreed to the meeting before turning and sitting between Ron and Seamus chuckling once again. At the meeting after dinner Harry told them about his aunt. He also let them know that Dumbledore knew and that his blood wards were probably never effective. After the serious part was over he told them all about the fun they had terrorizing his relatives. They were all enjoying themselves when the fire flared and Amelia Bones arrived.

"Good you are all here." She nodded as she took the seat Minerva conjured for her, "Severus I want you to look into his thoughts again. I want to know why he sent Mr. Potter to them, what did he hope to accomplish with that. Moody went to check the wards around the house to see what was really there."

"How is the hunt for death eaters going?" Harry asked.

"Not very well yet." She admitted, "My top three aurors are guarding Dumbledore. As soon as we're finished with him we'll concentrate on the others."

"You know the Goblins might guard him for you." Harry suggested, "They seem to be anxious to get their hands on him."

"That might work in our favor." Amelia nodded, "I'll have to make sure they don't kill him until we're finished with him. I have a meeting with Hoberk tomorrow. I'll bring it up then and see what we can organize. I want those criminals caught and Moody needs to find the other objects. Remus any luck with Harry's problem?"

"Nothing yet." He sighed dejectedly. Hermione was frowning along with him.

"The Goblins are looking into it too." Sirius added, "If human magic can't cure him maybe they can."

"You know Harry; you may want to ask Dobby to see if he knows of anything." Hermione offered.

"Are there any other races that have potential to help him?" Ginny asked.

Shrugs were the only answer she received. The rest of the school waited patiently Sunday morning for the paper hoping they would learn what had happened on Saturday that made Harry so happy. Nothing was in the paper so the school began to make up their own versions of what had happened. None of the rumors Harry heard came even close to what had really happened.

Later that day Harry was called to McGonagall's office again. This time Moody was there to see him, "He's been moved to the Goblins."

"Have they found anything yet?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, so I can't tell you what we've found." Moody muttered, "But all of it is useful. I checked the wards and they were only keeping out death eaters. If they had the mark they couldn't get any closer than two blocks. If Voldemort had wanted he could have walked up to your front door."

"At least we know Dumbledore is contained and can't get away from them." Harry sighed, "I'm glad Voldemort never tried."

The weeks passed and the school was distracted from Harry's adventure on that Saturday by the news in the Prophet. Death eaters were being rounded up and put into a new secure facility. No one knew where it was, not even the people who worked there. There were no doors, no windows, no dementors, no screams of tortured minds and no magic. Not even the guards were allowed to use magic. Wands were not permitted at all. Only one room allowed magic and it was the transportation room that allowed incoming and outgoing portkeys. Even if one of the criminals in the prison was able to reach the room and grab a portkey its destination was a heavily warded cell within the Ministry holding cells.

Minister Bones had hired muggleborns as guards for the prison. She had worked with the other Prime Minister to get training for these new guards. They used muggle weapons and muggle style fighting. It started with just a few who were already versed in the use of the skills and as more were trained they were added to the facility. The first guards were quickly promoted to be trainers and lead guards for the others. Even a few half and pure bloods joined the ranks of prison guards. Everyone who worked there had to submit to veritiserum questioning on their loyalties and then random checks at any point. Additionally they were randomly checked for all kinds of other magics that could control someone. Minister Bones was taking no chances that Voldemort would get his supporters back. After two months the old prison of Azkaban was demolished and all criminals were moved to the new prison. Harry was one of the few with an idea of where the prison was. He suspected it was somewhere deep underground in the Goblin nation.

It was during Easter when several things happened at once. Moody informed Minerva that he and a team of Aurors were headed after another horcrux that morning. Harry was with the Headmistress when he arrived and he was allowed to stay during the conversation.

"We're closing in on him." Moody growled, "The goblins have the cup and are working on ways to pull the horcrux out without harming the cup. If they can get that going we'll let them have a crack at Harry."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Minerva asked.

"No but right now we don't have any other option." Moody grumbled.

"What about the others?" Harry asked.

"We think one is in a cave on the coast, that's where we're headed. Dumbledore thought one might be here in the castle but he hadn't been able to find anything. We continue to look for the snake but he seems to be keeping it close." Moody informed him.

"Professor Snape says it's always with him during meetings." Harry offered, "I think he needs a good reason to send it out."

"I'll see if I can arrange a good reason." He agreed.

"Do you know which one might be here?" Harry asked.

"No. The cup at Gringotts belonged to Hufflepuff. The locket is Slytherins." Moody huffed, "He didn't know what the other item might be but he suspected it was from Ravenclaw or Griffindor."

"So it depends on what you find in the cave." Harry nodded, "We can do some research to find if Ravenclaw or Gryffindor had any items that are known."

"Ravenclaw had a diadem and Gryffindor had the sword." Minerva cut in, "We are certain it's not the sword so I would expect the diadem. But it's been missing for centuries. No one in living memory has seen it."

"What about the ghosts?" Harry asked.

Minerva blinked at her student. It amazed her sometimes what adults overlooked in their search for knowledge. She nodded to Moody as he stood to leave, "Harry and I will look into the diadem while you're gone. Hopefully you'll find the locket and we won't be wasting our time."

"Good hunting." Moody growled as he stepped into the floo and called for the Ministry connection.

"Where do we start?" Harry asked, "Which ghost would be old enough."

"The Grey Lady." Minerva announced as she stood from her chair and walked around the desk. Harry stood and followed her out, "Its best to start with her since her mother was Rowena Ravenclaw."

"I didn't know that." Harry looked wide eyed at his professor.

"Students don't know everything." She smirked at him as she led him down the stairs, "Now to find one of the ghosts." The two walked through the halls for a several minutes before she grumbled, "You can never find a ghost when you want one."

"Who are you looking for?" Luna asked as they passed her.

"The Grey Lady." Minerva answered, "Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Yes I saw her not more than ten minutes ago." Luna replied, "I can show you the way if you like."

"Thanks Luna." Harry pulled her into a hug.

A few minutes later Luna pulled them into a corridor that Harry didn't think he'd ever been to. She called to the ghost, "Lady Helena, do you have a few minutes to spare? Headmistress McGonagall wishes to speak with you."

"Headmistress." The ghost floated through the wall not far from them.

"Lady Ravenclaw." Minerva bowed slightly, "I terribly sorry to disturb your rest but an urgent matter has come to my attention. We believe Voldemort has desecrated your mothers diadem and we were wondering if you knew where it was so that we could cleanse it."

"He could sound so caring when he wanted to." Helena Ravenclaw floated back and forth across the width of the hall, "He seemed so sincere when he asked about my problems. Never in all these centuries have I given out that information. But he convinced me to tell him where I hid it."

"You hid it?" Harry asked.

"I was foolish." She glared at Harry, "I wanted mother's intelligence for myself. I stole it and hid it. But she sent him after me and he killed me in his fit of jealousy. He wears his chains for his penance."

"Who?"

"The Baron." She replied.

"Do you know what he did with it after he desecrated it?" Minerva tried to get her back on track.

"He put it in the room where everything is hidden." She floated off through the wall, "All you need to do is ask."

"I'm sorry Harry, she wasn't much help." Minerva sighed as she turned to walk away.

"She was a lot of help." Harry grinned and turned to walk with her, Luna was at his other side, "We know they'll find the locket in the cave and the diadem is here at the school. All we have to do is ask for it."

"How did you get that?" she asked.

"She told us." Luna replied, "He put it in the room where everything is hidden. That's the room of requirement. We just request the room where things are hidden."

"No one knows where the room of requirement is." Minerva pointed out.

"We do." Harry grinned, "Neville found it just before Christmas. That's where we were having DA meetings." The two students led their professor to the seventh floor corridor across from the tapestry of the wizard trying to teach the trolls to dance. Harry paced in front of a blank stretch of wall thinking, "I need the room where the diadem is hidden." After three passes a door appeared in the wall. Harry grinned at Minerva before he opened the door. Turning to look in and the smile dropped off his face, "I think we're going to need some help."

Minerva looked into the room and her mouth fell open. Never in all her years had she seen so much junk in one place, "I believe you are correct."

"Dobby." Harry called.

"Yes Sir, Mister Harry Potter Sir." The elf popped up next to Harry, "What can Dobby do for you?"

"I need you to get Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny Fred and George to come help us." He said still staring at the room, "We need their help to search this room."

"Dobby will search the room for you Harry Potter Sir." The elf squeaked, "I would search day and night to find what you need. I won't rest until it is found."

"Dobby if we name the item will you just know where it is?" Luna asked.

"I know some of the items in the room but not all." He replied, "What is you looking for?"

"A diadem that once belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw." She explained.

"I is sorry Missy." Dobbies ears drooped, "I is not knowing where that is. I will go punish myself now."

"No." Harry stopped him, "Find my friends and then come back and we will all look together. Do not punish yourself because you are being a big help."

"Yes Sir." Dobby's ears perked up again and he popped away.

"Let's try something easy to start with." Minerva lifted her wand, "Accio Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem."

Nothing happened and Luna sighed, "Good idea, I suppose he has some kind of protection against that. I would if I were him."

"Anything else you would do?" Harry asked.

"Any sort of defense I could find." Luna stated sagely.

In no time at all, the entire group arrived and began to talk about how to find the diadem. Looking around Hermione began to speak, "If we break up the room into sections we can search in groups. Does anyone have a broom?"

"Accio broom." Harry stepped out of the room and called. He listened to Hermione's plan as he waited for his broom to arrive.

"Ten people can break up into two teams of three and one team of four. Teams stick together. First Harry can fly me up and I'll mark sections and try to map out the room. Then each team can start searching their area. Teams are Fred, Harry and Luna, then Ron, George and Neville and then the rest of us." She instructed.

"Good job." Minerva smile, "No team will get too distracted."

Harry entered with his broom and flew up to the ceiling so Hermione could make a map. Once that was completed she made two copies and handed one to each team, "Harry keep your broom handy. If anyone gets lost you may have to fly them or lead them out."

After several hours Minerva called them back to the front, "Its lunch time. Mark off where you got to and we'll start again later."

Moody stomped into the Great Hall as they were all eating. The hall was close to empty as most of the rest of the student body had gone home for the break. Minerva met him as he reached Harry and dropped the locket into his hands.

One look at it and Harry said, "It's a fake."

"Read the note inside." He growled as Sirius joined their group.

"R. A. B.?" Harry asked, "Anyone know a death eater with those initials?"

"My brother." Sirius said jokingly.

Harry handed him the note, "Is that his hand writing?"

Harry jumped up to steady Sirius as he read the note, "Reg tried to stop him."

"Where would he have taken the real one?" Moody asked anxiously.

"Home." Sirius breathed out, "He would have taken it home."

"I'm such an idiot." Harry smacked his own head, "I remember it now. It was in that cabinet with the music box that tried to put us all to sleep. We tossed it into the trash."

"Maybe…" Hermione grimaced, "Maybe Kreacher pulled it out of the trash. He did take some other things."

"Kreacher!" Sirius called.

"What do you want Mistress' ungrateful welp?" Kreacher muttered after popping into the hall.

"Did you pull the Locket from the drawing room out of the trash?" Sirius asked.

"That was Master Regulas' locket. It was my responsibility." Kreacher huffed, "I couldn't fix it."

"Do you know where it is?" Sirius asked again.

"Yes."

"Bring it to me." After Hermione's kick to his shin Sirius added, "Please."

He frowned at the girl as the elf popped away. She frowned back and grumbled, "It won't hurt you to ask nicely."

"He's a little monster." Sirius whispered back.

"Because you treat him terribly." She pursed her lips in aggravation, "Maybe if you were nice he would be too."

"Doubt it." Sirius grumbled as he turned away.

Kreacher arrived with a pop and held it out, "I was supposed to destroy it but I couldn't do it."

"Thank you for bringing it to me." Sirius gritted his teeth and responded, "I don't have time to talk now but I want you to come by this evening and tell me everything you know about this."

Kreacher nodded and disappeared with a pop. Sirius handed the locket over to Moody. He pulled the sword out and hit the locket with it but nothing happened. He and Sirius worked on it for several minutes with no luck.

"I think…" Harry started then paused before continuing, "I think I need to open it first."

"We've been trying to do that." Sirius huffed.

"Just get the sword ready, everyone else step back." Harry looked hard at the snake and when he opened his mouth he spoke in the snake language, "Open."

The locket popped open followed by a billowing black smoke. Moody, ever the one to keep his head in a crisis, brought the sword down onto the inside of the locket before anything else could happen. It took a few minutes but everyone managed to come out of their shock and see the remains of the locket.

"Three to go." He nodded.

"We know where the other item is." Minerva said, "We've spent the morning searching the room it's hidden in. You two feel like giving us a hand?"

The group returned to the room and Harry opened it up. Moody joined Harry's group while Sirius joined Ron's and they renewed their search on the room. Just before the break for dinner Harry yelled, "Here it is!"

All of them rushed to the front of the room. Harry placed the diadem on the floor and Moody brought out the sword. After testing that it was the right diadem he cleaved it in two. The group left the room and went to clean up. The room had been dusty and dirty.

"Now all we need is the cup." Harry sighed.

"It's done." Minerva sighed looking at Harry, "The goblins contact Minister Bones this morning and told her they had to destroy it as it was trying to take over some goblins. All we need now is to find the snake."

"It's going a lot faster than I thought it would." Harry sighed leaning against the wall.

"I know." Ginny leaned against him, "I'm so glad to help put an end to him but after each piece I realize…"

She didn't finish the sentence and no one finished it for her. The rest of the evening was spent quietly in the common room. Not even the twins talked. They all went off to bed early and continued their thoughts in their beds.


	9. Chapter 9

At breakfast the next morning Harry looked at Hermione and announced, "I want him to do it."

"Who do you want to do what?" she asked as the group turned towards them.

"I want Voldemort to be the one to kill me." Harry said, "Then you all can tell him he killed off a piece of his own soul and take him out while he's in shock about it."

"Stop talking about it." Ginny punched his right arm. She was sitting beside him and could reach it easy enough. Her angry and hurt look stopped him from getting mad.

"I have to talk about it." He put an arm around her shoulders, "I want to you all to know what I want to do. I'll wait until the snake is dead and then I'm heading after him. I want this to stop as soon as possible. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Just stop. It sounds so final." Ginny leaned onto his shoulder, "Don't give up on us finding another way."

"If there was another way the Goblins would have used it." Harry stroked her hair, "I figured out something. I know what my mother did now. Whether or not she knew what was going to happen I don't know. Everyone agrees that she sacrificed her life for me. Dumbledore said she refused to move aside even though she wasn't armed and that saved me. I'm going to do that for you." He looked at his friends, "I'm going to face him unarmed and he won't be able to hurt anyone I'm thinking of."

"You are going to think of us?" Hermione asked in awe.

"I will but I'm going to think of the whole world." Harry grinned, "He won't be able to hurt anyone, ever."

"Do you believe what Dumbledore said?" Ron stopped him, "Can you bet on what he said."

"Honestly I don't know. Even under truth serum it only makes you tell the truth as you know it or think it to be." Harry frowned slightly, "But I'm going to use it all the same. If it might make a difference, I'll not hold a wand in my hand. We all know I have to die anyway so what difference will it make if I'm armed or not."

Ginny was sobbing into his shirt by the time he finished. Hermione was crying along with Luna. The boys were all looking away trying to get their emotions under control. Later that afternoon Harry drug Ginny out to the lake to talk about everything that had been going on.

"Ginny, I've been trying to decide what I feel for you." He said, "But honestly I'm such a wreck about having to die that I just can't seem to get my mind to function."

"I understand Harry." She smiled slightly, "I'm having the same problem. Although I already know I like you I'm just not sure how much."

"Exactly the same way I feel." He chuckled lightly, "I wanted to try something but I don't want to hurt your feelings. Cho was my first and up till now my last kiss. I don't want it to be her. I want my last kiss to be someone I care about even if I don't know how much I care for them. Does that make sense?"

"You want it to be me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Alright." She smiled shyly.

Harry smiled back at her and took a step closer. Tilting his head he gently placed his lips onto hers. At that moment a small spark in his heart roared into an all-consuming inferno. Then, as if they had a will of their own, his arms moved to pull her in close and clamp her tightly to his chest.

"I… wow… that was…" Harry couldn't seem to have a complete thought.

"I think wow is a pretty good description." Ginny was still holding around his neck to keep upright.

"I want you to be my girlfriend, but, I don't want to tie you down. We both know I won't be around long. If someone else catches your attention, don't be afraid to go after them." Harry tried to sound brave but failed even to his own ears.

"No way." Ginny whispered in reply, "I have you now and I'm not letting go."

They spend the rest of the afternoon down by the lake just holding each other close and sharing kisses and cuddles. It was a lovely few weeks for the couple, but as they all knew the end was drawing nearer. And one evening near the end of school Harry was sitting in the headmistress' office listening to Moody and Sirius debate on where the snake could be. A white hot pain stabbed his forehead and he clamped his hand to it even though it never stopped the pain. When the vision stopped he opened his eyes to find Mad Eye standing before him.

"Voldemort is at the Ministry and he has Sirius, he's torturing him." He gasped.

"No Harry I'm right here." Sirius stepped up next to the auror, "I'm here he doesn't have me."

"He wants me to get the prophecy." Harry collapsed back into his chair, "The snake is with him."

"I'm going after that snake."

"Wait." Harry said, "I'm going too. Voldemort is there, if we kill the snake and let him kill me then all you have left to do is kill his body."

"But Harry we're not ready to lose you." Sirius pulled him into a tight hug.

"I won't allow him to hurt anyone else. If he fails today when will he go on his next muggle killing spree?" Harry yelled, "We need to do this now. Let's go."

"Wait, I'll get your friends so you can say goodbye." Sirius tried to stall him.

"I've been saying goodbye to them since Dumbledore fell into the potion." Harry pulled his wand in preparation, "They know it as well as you do. We are stopping this today."

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks as well as a few others met them in the atrium of the Ministry. Moody began giving orders to everyone and they started to leave. They all headed for the Department of Mysteries. The snake was almost too easy to find. It was poised near the entrance of the hall of Prophecies watching for them. It wasn't prepared for Moody to come from behind and hack off its head with the sword as Harry kept its attention. Harry was glad that Moody knew of another way into the room. Several death eaters jumped out at them as soon as Harry pulled the fake prophecy off the shelf. A few spells from his group was enough to send the death eaters running. Harry and Minerva followed Moody, Flitwick, Kingsley, Tonks and the other ministry employees in the chase. Harry slid into the foyer to see a large group of death eaters facing their small group. Harry tucked his wand into his sleeve and stepped out in front.

"Well hello there Tom, out for a walk in the sunlight? Should you be melting or something?" Harry casually tossed out.

"Do not use that name." Voldemort replied.

"Don't like having your daddy's name then." Harry shrugged, "Then again muggle names are so very boring."

"So where is your hero little boy?" Voldemort tried to ruffle his feathers, "Oh right Dumbledore has been hurt and put out of my misery, how inconvenient for you."

"Not at all." Harry replied, "I was rather glad to get rid of that meddlesome old goat. He is far more trouble than he is worth."

"What?" Voldemort didn't expect Harry to be against the man.

"I have far more against him than you do." Harry explained, "However I have almost as much against you as I do him. How do you stand to have him leading you around by the nose?"

"No one guides me." He argued, "I stand alone."

"Really, no one tricked you into coming after a fake prophecy stuffed on a shelf." Harry asked, "It isn't the true one. Here listen for yourself."

Harry tossed the prophecy at him and watched as he listened, "What is this?"

"A fake prophecy Dumbledore put here to lure you in." Harry answered, "His plan was to have Sirius die during this but I made him stay at home."

"Well I hope he is prepared for your death then." Voldemort raised his wand and shot a green light at Harry.

He didn't lift a finger in protest and allowed the green light to strike him. The next thing Harry knew he was looking up at the roof of the atrium. It was quiet and no one seemed to be near him. He struggled to sit up and noticed Voldemort opposite him also trying to sit up.

"Honestly Tom." Harry shook his head as he stood, "Don't you think it's time for a different spell?"

The evil man glanced up sharply and pulled his wand up to follow. Somehow Harry realized that the horcrux was no longer in his head. How he knew he could not say, but he was certain it was gone. He pulled his own wand and sent a cutting jinx at the same time Voldemort uttered the killing curse again. Harry was able jump aside and dodge Voldemort's curse. Harry's curse did not miss; it was overpowered and sliced off Voldemort's wand arm. Harry sent another curse to tie him up but the man seemed to melt into the floor. Harry moved a few steps away as he noticed a shadow moving across the floor toward him. The shadow resolved itself into being Voldemort again, but this time he was right in front of Harry with a knife in his left hand. Said hand was moving at a quick pace, arching down towards Harry's heart. Something green on the blade told Harry he didn't want to touch it. He fell back and the hand swished through the space he had just been standing. Harry looked up to find the blade embedded into Voldemort's side.

"Missed me." He stated.

Voldemort seemed to collapse in on himself. Harry didn't know if it was from the blood loss, his cut arm was still pumping it out, or from whatever was on the blade.

"Well it looks like your dead." Harry commented as the man fell to his knees.

"No, I am immortal." Voldemort claimed.

"Nope." Harry popped the p, "We found out about the horcruxes and destroyed them all. You killed the last one for us. Thanks for that."

"No." the harsh whisper was disbelieving even as he took his last rattling breath and fell to his back.

Moody was the first to arrive and did only one spell, "It's gone."

"I died." Harry shrugged as fighting broke out around them, "But somehow I lived through it."

"I wouldn't let anyone know that laddie." Moody grumbled lowly, "You'll disappear into the department of Mysteries and never find your way out."

"I trust that you'd come after me." Harry grinned and shot a few stunning spells over Moody's shoulder as the fight between the light and dark continued on.

The fight was short as more aurors arrived via the floo. They effectively cut off the escape routes and knocked them down with ease. All of the death eaters were tied up and taken to cells. Many had to be treated for injuries but no one really hurried on that part. They had been at it for nearly an hour when the head auror approached Harry and Mad Eye.

"What is this kid doing here?" the man asked.

"Killing Voldemort." Moody indicated the body on the floor by them then touched Harry's shoulder, "This is Harry Potter. Harry, Auror Robards."

"Sir." Harry gave him a short wave.

"How did you do it?" Robards looked at the body.

"Cut off his arm." Harry said, "Then he came at me with a knife, I moved and he couldn't stop his downward swing and caught his own side. It had some kind of green stuff on the blade so I made sure not to let it touch me."

"How did you come to being here today?" he questioned further.

"I was bringing him to see Minister Bones." Minerva arrived, "We haven't seen her yet since we got sidetracked. Do you need Mr. Potter any longer?"

"No, but you need to keep him available so that we can question him again if needed." The man nodded then turned and called, "Medic, I want this body checked."

"Auror Robards, just as a reminder Mr. Potter is only fifteen and will not be questioned again without myself and his guardian Sirius Black present." Minerva said in her normal strict manner.

"Yes Headmistress." Robards looked a bit sheepish, "I will endeavor to remember that."

"See that you do." She responded then turned to Harry, "Come along Mr. Potter, we are late for our meeting but I believe we will be forgiven for that."

"Ok Professor." Harry grinned and stood to follow her. He was quite glad she was there. Just before they reached the lift reporters began to arrive via the floo. His name was being screamed even as the door closed in front of them, "I must say you have excellent timing."

"I agree with you on that." She chuckled, "Is this done? Is your tag along gone?"

"Yes when his first spell hit it left." Neither one was ready to say anything specifically, "When I woke up I knew it was gone but don't ask how I knew because that is a mystery to me."

"Minerva." Amelia gasped as the two of the exited the lift. She was coming down the hall with several aurors by her side, "Is it over?"

"Yes." Minerva smiled and hugged the other woman then whispered, "Every single bit is gone."

"Mr. Potter, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine." He grinned, "Sorry we're late for our meeting. We kind of got held up."

"No worries." She patted his shoulder, "Go on back to school and I'll come by and see you later."

"Of course Minister, whenever you have time." Harry bowed his head slightly.

Minerva was the first to floo into her office and was immediately accosted by the noise of everyone in the room. Sirius and Remus were in front with all Harry's friends behind them. All were throwing out questions, loudly trying to ask them over everyone else. She moved to her desk and everyone turned to follow her still asking her questions. She noticed the floo behind them flair again and Harry step in but no one heard since they were still yelling questions.

"Quiet." She said forcefully before she took her seat, "I will answer your questions in a moment."

"Where's Harry." Ginny whispered into the silence that followed her statement.

"Harry's fine." She smiled slightly.

"What about Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Dead." Her smile widened.

"But you said Harry's fine." Ron said, "I thought he had to die first."

"I did." Harry answered behind them making them all jump and turn.

"HARRY!" a collective yell went up and they all surged towards him screaming more questions.

"SILENCE!" McGonagall used the charm to make her voice loud and then quieted it once everyone quit talking, "Take a seat and we shall explain it all."

Anyone who didn't have a chair conjured one. Harry looked around and smiled at his friends. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred and George all smiled back at him. Remus and Sirius took the chairs on either side of Harry's and pulled him into hugs before they let him sit.

"Moody got the snake near the prophecy." Harry stated, "Then I took it off the shelf so the death eaters would come after me. We chased them out and into the atrium where the rest of their group was waiting with Voldemort. He used the killing curse and the next thing I know I'm staring at the ceiling of the atrium."

"Voldemort fell at the same time you did." Minerva filled in, "The fight started just after you both woke up."

"How long before the rest of the aurors showed up?" Harry asked.

"They were already arriving before Voldemort fell." She stated, "But since the two of you were off to one side they didn't notice you."

"How did you get him?" Sirius voiced everyone's question.

"After we woke up I suggested he try a spell other than the killing curse but he used it again." Harry sighed, "Since I was on my feet already I just jumped out of the way and sent a cutting hex back at him. With all the adrenaline I kind of over powered it and cut off his wand arm. Then he kind of melted into the floor, but a shadow started moving towards me. I backed up trying to get away. He came back up right in front of me with a knife ready to stab me. But again I just moved and he stabbed himself in the side with his poisoned knife. I don't know which killed him quicker though, the knife or the arm that was still bleeding horribly."

"Wicked." Fred and George said together.

"The head auror questioned me for a few minutes before Professor McGonagall lit into him." Harry chuckled.

"What did you do?" Remus asked with a chuckle, Sirius laughing on Harry's other side.

"Only reminded him that Harry is a minor." She explained, "We were able to leave just as the reporters arrived."

"How did you survive?" Luna asked, "Oh never mind I know."

"What? How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Well it's obvious." Luna stated, "He already had the cloak, he took Dumbledore's wand and Auror Moody gave him the ring."

"That's right." Harry nodded.

"I don't understand." Sirius admitted into the silence.

"The Deathly Hallows man." Luna smacked him, "He has all three, he is the master of death."

"Oh." Sirius gaped at him, "Does this mean you'll never die?"

"No I can die." Harry informed them, "It just really means I'm not afraid to die. I've been there and I'm not frightened of it. I know existence doesn't end here."


	10. Chapter 10

NOTE: Sometimes I get complaints for sticking to close to canon and others for being too far away. So this is your warning, I'm about to leave canon in the dust. There will still be canon stuff but the main plot is shifting away. This is your last warning. (chapters will be slower now because I've only one or two chapters ahead of this one - sorry no more daily updates.)

Now on to the story!

The next morning at breakfast Harry was sitting with his friends, Ginny was at his side. All of them were laughing and having a good time. They didn't even notice Professor Flitwick hurrying into the room. He made his way to the head table and pulled the professors into a huddle and spoke quietly. It was only as Harry leaned back to laugh at something Seamus said that he noticed the group.

"I wonder what's going on?" He commented.

The rest of the table stopped talking and turned to the group breaking up and stepping around the table and towards the students. Each had a piece of paper and was checking tables. Sirius was the one checking names for Gryffindor. As he neared them Harry started to ask. Sirius looked him in the eye and shook his head before he could speak.

"Who are you missing?" Poppy came up behind him and asked.

"All Gryffindors are accounted for." Sirius made his last mark, "Everyone stay in your seats please."

It took another ten minutes to find anyone who was missing from the other tables. A few were in the hospital but they would just have to miss the announcements. Minerva arrived a few minutes later with Minister Bones and a host of aurors and other Ministry officials. As they walked through the hall Harry caught the Minister glancing his way. He then sighed knowing exactly what this was about.

"Attention." Minerva called as she made it to the head table. The announcement was completely unnecessary since everyone was quiet and watching the group entering the room, "Minister Bones is here to speak to you about something very important."

"Thank you Minerva." She smiled then addressed the students, "Something remarkable happened last evening and we have one of you to thank for that."

"What did Harry do now?" Seamus yelled out. Chuckles flitted across the room.

"What makes you think it was him?" Bones turned on the young man.

"If something big has happened Harry either did it or had a hand it in." Seamus shrugged.

"Well you are correct." She bowed her head at him, "Last evening I was supposed to have a meeting with Mr. Potter but he was late. He was sidetracked when Voldemort attacked the Ministry. Mr. Potter has succeeded in ridding us of Voldemort once and for all."

She was interrupted from giving her speech as the hall broke out in cheers. Harry even noticed most of Slytherin cheering before he ducked his head embarrassed at the outbreak of cheers and pats on the back. A few bangs from McGonagall's wand quieted the students who still didn't resume their seats or stop talking entirely.

"Mr. Potter please come to the front." Amelia called. Harry stood and made his way to the front of the room, "On behalf of the Ministry and all of magical Britan I thank you for your service. I am awarding you the Order of Merlin first class and you will receive the sum of one million galleons for the award of capturing or killing the wizard known as Voldemort."

Harry shook her hand and said into the silence than had descended onto the room, "His real name is Tom Riddle. He was named after his muggle father. I think you should make it known that he was a complete fraud that took advantage of people's prejudiced views to further himself. Maybe it will prevent anyone from doing it again. Maybe it could even help stop the prejudice that exists. As long as some think they are better than others because of their lineage we will still have problems."

"Well said." Amelia smiled at him as she began to speak she was interrupted when a goblin popped into the hall.

"Good everyone I need." He said, "Headmistress may we convene your office. Minister if you wouldn't mind accompanying us along with Mr. Potter and his guardian."

"Griphook, can my friends come?" Harry asked.

"You may have anyone you wish. They should be trustworthy because this is big." Griphook had an odd look on his face.

"I told you so." Seamus called out, "Everything big Harry is in on it somehow."

Kingsley and Tonks accompanied Bones. Flitwick took over directing the students and other ministry personnel as Minerva lead the way to her office. Sirius and Remus joined them along with Harry's friends. They trekked through the school quietly.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as they all arrived in the office.

"I don't know." Griphook apologized, "They only told me it was big. I assume everyone here can leave to go to Gringotts?"

"Yes." Minerva stated but it sounded like a question.

"Mr. Potter do you wish to have anyone else from outside the school?" Griphook asked,

"As many of the Weasley's as can make it." Harry answered.

"Except Percy." Ron added.

"I'll go get them if you all will floo to this address." Griphook handed Kingsley the address, "It's a meeting room."

"I'll go first." Kingsley said after the Goblin left, "If I don't send a patronus don't follow."

"I trust them." Harry offered.

"As long as that was really a goblin then I trust them too." Kingsley offered, "Glamor can hide most anything."

Once the group assembled at Gringotts they were shown into a large room. Harry noticed Hoberk there along with several others dressed like him and quite a few guards and other lower but still high up goblins. The Weasleys were the last to arrive but they all greeted Harry. Even Charlie was with them this time.

"Thank you for coming and supporting Mr. Potter." Hoberk addressed the group, "Lord Black, Mr. Lupin will you join Mr. Potter please. I think this will affect you just as much."

"What have you found?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry this has taken so long to find but you must understand he had it buried very, very deep." Hoberk addressed him, "There is no easy way to say this, your parents didn't die on October 31, 1981." Harry was glad he was sitting because that knew would have driven him to his knees. "However they must be dead now because we wouldn't have been able to open their will if they were still alive. Gringotts has teams searching the area he put them. We are hoping to give you more information as soon as it's available. We brought you here because we will have information soon."

"Can I go?" he gasped out, "Can I go see where they were?"

"When we find evidence we will take you." Hoberk agreed.

A goblin ran into the room and spoke quickly in gobbledygook. Even though most of the humans couldn't understand him they still looked to the one talking. Hoberk nodded to the goblin and he exited the room again.

"We have found where they were." Hoberk offered, "But there is another surprise there."

"What?" Harry asked bewildered.

"A female child resides there and claims to be your sister." He offered, "We will make sure she is before she meets you."

"When…" Harry sobbed, Sirius and Remus each put a hand on his shoulder, "When can we go?"

"I'm having portkeys brought here." He replied, "Everyone will be able to go. Cursebreaker Weasley is already on the scene with a team checking for problems in the area."

"Thank you." Harry managed to choke out as he tried to get his emotions under control. He knew he was slipping when the table started to rattle.

"This portkey will take you to a safe place to let it out." Hoberk handed him a key, "A goblin will watch from a safe distance and bring you back."

Harry grabbed the portkey and disappeared before anyone could stop him. He landed on the grass on his knees and glanced around a moment to make sure no one was close before he let out a scream reminiscent of an injured animal. He paid no notice to the amount of magic he was letting loose, but he found he still had an unmanageable amount after the first scream. Two more did the trick and he found himself breathing heavily on his hands and knees. A hand touched him and he looked up sharply into the face of a goblin.

"Are you better?" he asked.

Harry nodded pushing himself onto his knees and then standing before he looked around. He was in a hole and there was no more grass around him and several trees were on their sides, "Were the trees already down?"

"No." the goblin chuckled, "You took out about a mile circle of vegetation. And you've dug a hole about four feet deep."

"Oh, I thought it was already here. Sorry." He apologized sincerely.

"It's no problem, that's why we brought you here." He said, "We'll send a crew to regenerate the vegetation. Are you ready to return?"

"Yes." He sighed then smiled slightly, "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." The goblin held up a key. Harry touched it and was whisked away.

He dropped down back in the room with an anxiously pacing Sirius who grabbed him into a hug as soon as he landed, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just had to burn off some anger at Dumby." Harry took a deep breath, "Did you find out anything while I was gone?"

"Yes." Hoberk answered, "The child is the offspring of James and Lily Potter. She is your ten year old sister, eleven in another week. She has quit the story to tell and so far there have been no lies. An adult couple has been able to confirm everything with memories of their own and a set of pensieve memories left by your parents. They have been her guardians since your parents passed."

"How long ago did they die?" Harry managed to ask.

"You father died two years ago." Hoberk said, "He never recovered from the injuries he sustained. Your mother died shortly after giving birth to your sister. She was in no shape to give birth but refused to abort the child."

"What's her name?" he whispered.

"I will let her introduce herself." Hoberk replied, "We have brought her and her guardians along will everything in the house. They expressed in one memory that they didn't want you to see where they lived."

"When can we meet her?"

"I think it would be best if you meet her alone at first." Hoberk offered, "Young children don't always do well with such a large crowd."

"Alright." Harry agreed readily, "Can we go now?"

"Follow me." Hoberk led the way but at the door he was stopped.

"Can I come too?" Sirius almost begged, with Remus right beside him with the same pleading look.

"You can follow but we'll let Harry meet her first then you two can follow in later." Hoberk consented, "Then the three of you can bring her back to meet the rest."

Sirius and Remus jumped up and nearly ran to the door. Harry chuckled at their eagerness. The trio followed Hoberk down a hall to a door.

Hoberk turned to the two adults, "Wait here and I'll let you follow in a few minutes."

"Good luck." Both men said as Harry reached for the door.

He pushed it open slowly and looked in. He spotted a girl, about the size of most first years, sitting at a table with two older adults and several goblins. He stepped fully into the room and the girl turned to face him. Her eyes went wide and she gasped.

"Hi, I'm Harry." He said softly trying not to scare her.

"You look just like dad." She whispered, "Except your eyes. You have my eyes or I guess I should say mums eyes."

"What's your name?" he stepped closer.

"Roselyn Hope Potter, but call me Rose." She replied, "Nice to meet you Harry. I've heard a lot about you, but all of it is from your birth until you were fifteen months old."

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about you." He sighed, "But I want to know."

"Ok." She grinned, "An exchange of information then?"

"Hey aren't you just ten?" he asked, "That sounds more like fifteen. In fact that sounds like Hermione."

"I'm almost eleven, is Hermione your girlfriend?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"No just one of my best friends." He laughed, "Ginny is my girlfriend."

"I knew you had to have one." She laughed with him, "Dad said if you were any kind of Potter at all you'd have at least one girlfriend and if it was serious she would have red hair."

"Her hair is very similar to yours." Harry pointed out, he was sure she was as much a duplicate of their mother as he was of their father. Her red hair and green eyes made a striking combination.

Rose stood from the table and walked over to Harry. He bent down to put himself at her level. They talked for a few minutes before the older couple interrupted.

"Rosey our time is up." The woman said.

"Already?" she cried and ran to give hugs to both of them, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"We'll miss you too. But we knew this day would come." The man said, the woman was crying too much to speak.

"What day would come?" Harry asked.

"We only get to watch her until her big brother comes for her." He smiled wistfully, "But then we are required to stay away."

"Why, I don't want you to have to leave." He offered.

"They are muggles." A goblin stated, "Lord Potter asked them to relinquish custody and not to search her out if you came."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"They will be in danger and being muggles they can't protect themselves." Rose explained, "If any our enemies come after us they are sitting ducks. It's for their safety."

"But Voldemort is gone, I've stopped him." Harry proclaimed.

"But his followers are still around." One goblin stated, "Even once you round them up how long till someone tries something else?"

Harry nodded reluctantly and stood next to his sister, "Thank you for taking such good care of her. I would like to give you some money as a thank you."

"No need." The woman patted his arm, "We are well to do ourselves. You seem to be a sweet young man. Take care of her."

"I will." He shook their hands and they gave Rose another hug before they were escorted out, "Do you feel like meeting more people?"

"Padfoot and Moony?" she raised one eyebrow and Harry nodded, "Yes, I've heard so many stories about them. But I'm sure you've heard all about mum and dad from them. How was it being raised by those two delinquents?"

"I wasn't." Harry tried to explain, "Some things came up and I had to be sent to another place."

"Longbottoms or the Weasleys?" she asked.

"No." he shook his head.

"Then who?" she asked confused.

"Did mum or dad tell you about mum's sister?" he asked.

"Oh." She replied shocked, "They put you with Petunia."

"He did, Dumbledore did." He relented, "He told me there were blood wards up to protect us but that was a lie. I only found out this year that she was adopted. No one else knew."

Rose launched herself at her brother and hugged him tightly, "It had to be awful. Mum is rolling over in her grave. I can't believe Dumbdork sent you to them."

"Dumbdork." Harry chortled, "And I thought I was clever thinking up Dumby."

"It was dad's name for him, I didn't think it up." She giggled, "I like Dumby too. Anyway you have Pads and Moons now don't you?"

"Yes Sirius is my guardian now. I guess that makes him yours as well." Harry shrugged, "How about we let them in?"

"Ok, but we will be discussing what happened to everyone else who was supposed to be taking care of you." She agreed and Harry stood up and picked her up as he went, "Hey!"

"Hush you." He chided and reached for the door.

"Uh… hi." Was all Sirius could manage when he saw Rose for the first time.

"Real articulate Pads." Remus cuffed the back of his head, "Hello, I'm Remus."

"No your Moony and he's Padfoot." Rose grinned, "You guys look old."

"Hey." Sirius objected.

"I'm used to seeing your pictures from Hogwarts." She shrugged, "Harry's old too from what I'm used to. Where's the rest?"

"Rest of who?" Remus asked bewildered.

"Longbottoms and Weasleys." She said, "I expected everyone."

"We thought we break you in a little at a time." Harry said, "But they're all here plus a few extras."

"Great, put me down and we'll go see the rest." She directed, "After that we can get to know each other. I've been kept out of the loop for a while."

"You and me both." Harry grumbled but followed a chuckling Hoberk.

The introductions went as well as could be expected. Rose was shocked that Neville's parents were injured so badly. She was thrilled with all the Weasleys, especially Ginny, Luna and Hermione were thought to be outstanding, McGonagall, Bones and Shacklebolt just received shy smiles and waves, last but not least was Tonks. Rose loved her, just like Harry did. She was immediately adopted as an older sister by Rose and Harry agreed to the idea whole heartedly. When they were nearly ready to leave a flash of fire caught everyone's attention.

"Fawkes!" Harry watched the bird land on the chair in front of him, "How are you doing? I haven't seen you for a while."

Harry reached out and stroked the bird, it leaned into his hand. Rose had backed away and was watching with some apprehension, "Harry do you know who that bird belongs to?"

"Fawkes doesn't belong to anyone. Not anymore." Harry spoke with some heat in his voice but then calmed, "I understand your concern when I first thought of him after the truth came out I wondered how such a symbol of light could be fooled by him. Then I wondered if all the information I had ever heard about the Phoenix was incorrect. But I found out that Dumbdork was controlling him with potion laced fruit. It kept Fawkes from being able to break away once he had been caught."

"Dumbdork?" Ron chuckled, "That's new."

"It was Dad's name for him." Rose offered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Have you any other earth shattering news for us?" Minister Bones spoke to Hoberk.

"Nothing for children's ears." Then he corrected himself, "Nothing good for anyone's ears really. Madam I'm afraid you're going to have to completely revamp the ministry and we have to expose Dumbledore to do it."

"Now that Voldemort is gone and the roundup of death eaters is well underway I think we can live though the sullying of Dumbledore's name."

Fawkes chirped and looked directly at Harry before flapping his wings a few times. Harry was perplexed at his behavior but held out his arm thinking the bird might want to sit on his arm instead. Fawkes pecked his hand instead and then leaned over to let his tears fall on the spot.

"What just happened?" Harry looked around before his attention was returned to Fawkes.

"I bonded us for a moment so I could speak to you." A voice in his head explained, "It only lasts a few moments, be quiet so I can tell you everything. First thank you for saving me, if you ever need a hand just call for me and I'll come if I can. Second have someone look at the hat; Dumby does something to it every time he leaves the office. Minnie would probably be best to straighten it out. Have them get the location of his home from him. Much evidence rests there."

"I thought he always lived at Hogwarts." Harry replied he didn't see any of the astonished faces in the room.

"That is a common misconception." Fawkes agreed, "He likes people to think that. Be careful with him, he is a slippery devil."

"The goblins have him." Harry explained.

"He can do many things people don't expect him to be able to do. Manipulation and control are his specialties. Make them aware." Fawkes cautioned, "Your sister is good, you can trust her. Her mistrust of me is warranted by the mistrust Dumby has earned in your family. I must leave now, I will keep in touch."

"Fawkes says you need to be more careful with Dumbledore." Harry told Hoberk after the Phoenix flashed away, "Manipulation and control are his specialties and he can do much more than you think. He also said to question him about his home, get the location he keeps a lot of evidence there. Professor McGonagall he said you need to check the hat, Dumby always does something to it before he leaves his office."

Hoberk yelled in his native language and several of the goblins ran from the room, "Thank you. Did he form a permanent bond?"

"No, just temporary, it only lasted long enough for him to tell me those things." Harry explained but left out his ability to call the Phoenix. He thought that should only be between himself and Fawkes.

"That is more than I expected from him." Hoberk admitted, "I didn't expect to ever see him again once he gained his freedom. How did you get him free?"

"I went to check on him and found him having a burning day. If the control potion isn't administered right away then Dumbdork loses control." Harry explained, "I fed him fresh fruit instead of the tainted stock so he is himself again. I don't blame him at all for wanting to be free."

"Minerva, can Rose stay with Remus and I in our quarters?" Sirius asked.

"Can I just stay with Harry?" Rose asked.

"NO!" Harry yelled then looked sheepish, "I mean you can't stay with five teenage boys, back me up Ron, Neville you know what it's like in there."

"I'm sure they'd clean up their act for a few days." Neville shrugged.

"I wouldn't want Ginny in there so I'm with Harry." Ron shook his head, "Dean's alright but Seamus is… forgetful."

"That's a diplomatic answer there Ron." Ginny snickered, "So what does Seamus forget?"

"Clothes mostly." Ron shuddered.

"Please tell me that means he leaves a mess on the floor not that he walks around naked." Rose pleaded.

"Seamus is a mess alright." Harry interrupted, "Can she stay with Ginny or Hermione?"

"Both of those dorms are full." Minerva interrupted, "But I think I can find a room where the two of you can spend some time getting to know one another. It is also close to Remus and Sirius but far enough away that you can kick him out when he gets on your nerves."

"Not nice Aunt Minnie." Sirius grumbled.

"See what I mean." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Daddy told me to call you Aunt Minnie too." Rose admitted, "But I thought it sounded too disrespectful since you're a professor."

"I think I could tolerate it from you as long as it isn't during the school year." Minerva smiled gently, "Don't even ask Sirius the answer will be no."

"What about me?" Harry grinned.

"I'll think about it." She chuckled, "I'll have the elves move your things to your new room Harry."

"I just thought of something." Ginny said, "If you're Mum didn't die for you then how did you survive that night?"

No one had an answer for that but Rose had a question, "What are you talking about?"

"Dumbdork always told me that Mum died a sacrificial death for me and that kept Voldy's killing curse from killing me." Harry explained, "If she didn't die then why did I survive?"

"Dad told me once that he thought Dumby had put many spells on him." She offered, "Maybe he put some on Mum too?"

"We'll check." Hoberk agreed, "We have many new things to interrogate him on. Ms. Potter did you ever meet the man?"

"Not that I know of." She replied, "But you can check me for spells and stuff if you want. I'd rather check and know for sure than wonder."

"Very good I..." Hoberk was interrupted from continuing by a goblin entering the room and speaking to him in gobbledygook, "Thank you Nock. As always the timing with you is perfect. Dumbdork had very nearly gained control of one of our top interrogators. We are still investigating how he did it. We are also checking everyone else who has come into contact with him since he arrived. We are ashamed to admit our lack of foresight in this."

"There isn't anything to be ashamed of." Harry stated, Rose nodded along, "He has manipulated humans and all sorts of magical creatures and races. The centaurs believe he is their best benefactor too. They won't for long though. I need to speak with Professor Firenze, I believe he maybe another victim of Dumbdorks control."

"So many victims." Hermione sighed, "Will we ever know the extent of his evil?"

"I doubt we'll know it all." Amelia touched her shoulder, "I don't think he has enough life left in him to give us all the answers. So now what is needed?"

"If you and your aurors would care to stay for another meeting we'll go over what we have found. You should know we are using goblins and wizards for his interrogations. Potions and charms as well as some other methods goblins save for the worst offenders."

"Just don't kill him on accident." Amelia cautioned, "That sounds so terrible. But I truthfully don't think you can do enough to punish him for what he has done."

"I think everyone agrees." Arthur supported, "Do the children need to get back to school now?"

"Yes I believe we are done with you for now." Hoberk nodded and turned to the Potters, "Good luck to both of you."

"Thank you." Rose and Harry answered together.

Many hugs and goodbyes later and the group returned to the school. Rose was very excited. She'd heard about the school from nearly the day she was born. Her eyes were wide as she took in everything in the office. Instead of sending them on their way, Minerva kept them all for a meeting.

"We need to formulate an announcement for dinner or you two will be bombarded with questions." Minerva sighed, "Now what should we say?"

"Why do we need to say anything?" Rose asked.

"Mostly because the school is full of nosy busy bodies that will question you both half to death and we can answer those questions and give you some relief." Minerva stated.

"She isn't kidding." Harry said exasperation think in his voice, "Everything I do is talked about for weeks. Everything I say is repeated. If I say hello to certain girls they have to be taken to the hospital for calming droughts or to be revived."

"You're kidding." Rose gaped, "Why? Not that you aren't handsome like Dad. But why?"

"You know about Voldemort." Harry said, "I killed him not long ago. It's rather big because a lot of people have lost family members to him and his followers."

"Yesterday." Ron reminded him, "You killed him yesterday."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked looking confused, "Feels like a week ago or more."

"No it was just yesterday mate." Ron chuckled along with most everyone else.

"You know the rumor mill is probably already flying." Ginny said, "We were all pulled from the school this morning and we've been gone all day. Everyone knew it was about Harry. I bet you all five galleons that the most popular suggestion was that Voldemort came back from the dead and Harry had to kill him again."

"I'll take that." Ron grinned, "I think they'll all be saying he left to get married to you."

"Anyone else?" Fred asked.

George added, "We're starting the betting pool."

"Stop it you two." Minerva chastised them, "What do you want to say Harry?"

"I think we just need to announce that she is related to me." Harry said, "I doubt Minister Bones wants us to blow the lid off the Dumbdork thing until she gets it set up."

"Yes, that's a good point." Minerva agreed.

"Ok second pool, how will people think they are related?" George asked.

"They'll think she's a cousin you idiot." Ginny stated, "No one would think they're siblings, everyone knows he was orphaned at fifteen months old."

"Actually I think they'll come up with the truth or at least a variation of it." Luna stated, "I bet they'll say his parents weren't killed and this is his sister. They will qualify it with saying his parents died recently so he has to take care of her. Then they'll have to come up with a reason his parents didn't take him with them."

"This is going to be so bad." Harry sighed.

"It won't last too long." Hermione gave him a hug, "School is out in a month. We need to start revising for our OWLs, we are so far behind. We've missed hours of study time just today. Not that I'm complaining, I'm glad I was able to be there for you today Harry."

"I know." Harry chuckled, "You just can't help it. It's your genetic makeup."

"Just like your genetic makeup leads to trouble." Minerva chuckled at Harry's look of disgust, "Dinner is in thirty minutes, shall we head that way and take a tour?"

"I don't look for trouble." He stated as they left the office.

"It finds us without even trying to look for it." Rose added.

As they walked through the school Harry pointed out specific details and answered Rose's questions. Minerva took them on a roundabout way through the school so Rose could see as much as possible. They still had nearly ten minutes until dinner time when they arrived at the Great Hall. But even then the entire school was attending without being asked. No one was missing this meal, except possibly a few people in the hospital.

"Harry what happened?" Seamus blurted out before the group had completely entered the hall.

"Mr. Finnegan." Minerva chided, "Have some semblance of courtesy if you please."

"Oh come on Professor." He laughed, "You can't expect us to not be curious. I mean a goblin came and got him from school and he's been gone all day. The goblin said it was big so I'm imaging it to be absolutely huge. We're dying to know."

"You really weren't kidding." Rose commented looking at the Professor, "They really are nosy busy bodies."

"That we are lovely and who might you be?" Seamus asked.

"Tell me Harry is that the boy named Seamus that you were telling me about?" Rose asked instead of answering.

"Yes." Harry chuckled.

"You're right he is a mess." She sighed. She already had most of the room chuckling.

"I am not." Seamus answered, "I am nosy though. I'm Irish I really can't help it."

"If you will all be quiet and take your seats I'll explain." Minerva sighed in exasperation. It quieted very quickly and she began, "This is Rose, she will be staying at the school for the remainder of the year. Due to the death of her parents she must come and live with her only surviving relative."

"Harry, she doesn't look like that cousin you've told us about." Seamus stated.

"She isn't that one you dolt. I've told you about Dudley does she look like a Dudley?" Harry stated.

"Oh right." he grinned sheepishly, "So where did you get another cousin from?"

"I'm not free to discuss our relation due to ongoing legal matters. She is related to me and that is all any of us can say." Harry informed them.

"Where is she sleeping?" Seamus asked.

"Mr. Finnegan that is quiet enough." Minerva exclaimed, "We have told you all we will. No more questions from anyone please. As you know Mr. Potter has had quite a busy year and could really use some peace and quiet. Now dinner is served."

"Hi I'm Dean." He introduced himself, "I'm the other one from Gryffindor fifth year dorm. Did Harry say anything bad about me?"

"Yes he said you were Seamus' friend." She stated calmly with a straight face, "He did say that you were nice and that it makes up for your poor judgment in friends."

Harry started to snicker. When both roommates looked at him shocked with what he had told the girl he busted out laughing. Ron and Neville were quick to join in but Hermione had pity on them.

"She's teasing you."

"Awe Mione don't spoil it." Rose pouted, "I had them really going."

"Harry has to sleep in that dorm." She reminded the girl.

"No he doesn't." Rose huffed, "Remember Professor McGonagall is setting up a something for us. She was kind enough not to stick me with Sirius."

"Right I forgot sorry, proceed." Hermione waved her off.

Dinner proceeded and everyone found the girls sense of humor to be quite fun. When they were finished Minerva arrived to show them to the rooms. They followed behind her quietly along with Harry's friends.

"I forgot to ask, do you have your things?" Harry turned to his sister.

"Yes it's in my pocket shrunk. You can fix it when we get to the room." Rose smiled at his forgetfulness, "The rest of the things are shrunk and placed in a vault."

"This is the room, as I said Remus and Sirius nearby." Minerva pointed it out, "Your password is victorious for now. I want you to change it after your friends leave. Ms. Granger can show you how later."

"Yes Professor." She replied.

"I expect you all to respect their privacy. No inappropriate behavior or I will be forced to separate these two and Rose will be in with Remus and Sirius." She promised.

"We'll keep it first year in here." Harry promised, "I would not subject anyone to living with Sirius. I feel bad enough for Remus."

"You know I'm right here." Sirius grumbled.

The group trouped into the main room. It was a fairly large common room with lots of comfy seats, two desks and to doors, "Each bedroom has a separate bath. Meals are to be taken in the Great Hall. If you have any questions fill free to ask."

"What about when I'm in classes?" Harry asked, "I think she'd get bored here all alone."

"She will be able to spend time with Remus while Sirius is teaching." Minerva smiled at his concern.

"Sirius is teaching?" Rose glanced over at him, "What subject?"

"Defense, does that surprise you?" Sirius fake glared at her.

"Teaching surprises me that its defense makes it somewhat easier to take." Rose gave him her own fake glare, "Dad said you were somewhat respectable in defense, excellent in transfiguration and charms and pants in everything else."

"You need to show her your animagus." Harry spoke before Sirius could retort, "That's an impressive bit of transfiguration."

"Yes please!" Rose was jumping up and down beside Harry, "I was able to see Dad's form a couple times but usually he was too ill to be able to do it."

Several people grimaced at her words while Sirius quickly changed into Padfoot. Harry decided to get everyone's mind off her last statement and said, "In this form we call him Snuffles. Padfoot is his nickname, don't mix them up."

Sirius barked at Harry and Rose squealed and ran over to him and started petting him and scratching behind his ears, "I think Snuffles is the perfect name for you. You are gorgeous as a dog you should just stay in this form."

Harry and Remus busted out laughing as Sirius' doggy smile dropped away as she finished her sentence. Minerva left shortly after and the group sat down to visit. They kept away from serious subjects for a while until Hermione looked like she was about to bust.

"Hermione what are you wanting to ask?" Harry decided to help her out.

"I'm not sure if I should ask because it leads to some heavy subjects." She winced.

"Watch out Harry." Ron teased, "If she says heavy you can bet it. Remember that book she had first year for light reading."

"You mean the book that weighed more than she did?" Harry chuckled. "Go ahead and ask Hermione, otherwise I think your break something."

"Rose what did you think happened to Harry? Or did you know he was alive?" she asked quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dad said that Dumbdork told them he had died in the house. He said he moved them to a new hiding place with him as the secret keeper because they didn't need to be in that place." She shrugged, "Neither Mum or Dad believed him. I don't know why they didn't. Dad told me Mum said it was mothers intuition she knew he wasn't dead. But they were too injured to come find you. Mum was confined to a wheelchair for the rest of her life and Dad was just sickly. They thought you were being raised by Sirius and Remus. If they would have had any idea that you were at the Dursley's nothing would have prevented them from coming to get you. They would have crawled on their stomachs clear across England to get you from there."

"I get the idea." Harry hugged her, "Thanks."

"So why weren't you raised by Sirius and Remus?" she asked, "You said circumstances but what could have possibly happened."

"Do you know about Remus' problem?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Well there are laws now that say he can't raise a child because his condition." Harry frowned, "Sirius was accused of giving us over to Voldemort and he spent twelve years in Azkaban."

"Who accused him?" she asked.

"Everyone in the Order, they all heard him volunteer." Remus stated, "Even me."

"Compulsion charm on you, you couldn't help that." Harry reminded him.

"Who put that on you?" Rose asked.

Harry took the time to explain what had been happening over the last few months. He covered all the highlights and everything he could think of that she could handle until he reached meeting her, "And you know the rest."

"That's awful, is that what they were talking about at the bank? The stuff not fit for anyone's ears." She asked.

"Yes. I'm sure he's done all sorts of horrible things." Remus ran his hand over her head as she was still lying on Sirius' dog form, "Sorry to break this up but we have only ten minutes till curfew."

"Would one of you guys walk Luna back?" Harry asked.

"Sirius and I will." Remus volunteered, "She'll never make it back before curfew and we can keep her out of trouble. Well at least I can keep her out of trouble."

Once everyone left Harry sighed, "Well let's see where they put my stuff and we'll set you up in the other room."

"Ok." Her voice was rather quiet.

Harry checked the first door and found it empty, "Guess this one is yours. Come on we'll get you settled."

After Harry enlarged her trunk she opened it and pulled out a few picture frames. She handed some of them to Harry, "The goblins made copies so we could each have the pictures."

"Thanks." Harry gazed at the pictures and found himself near tears, "I'm going to put these by my bed, go ahead and do whatever night stuff you do and let me know when you're ready for bed."

He left the room quickly so he could control his emotions before they escaped. He made it to his own room and found his things set up just as they had been in his dorm. He reverently set the pictures on the bed side table and just stared at them for a few moments. When a tear slid down his cheek he jumped up and started to get ready for bed. He returned to his room and found Rose by his door.

"I think it's only fair to warn you I have night terrors." She whispered, "I have had since Dad died."

"What should I do if you have one?" he asked.

"Wake me up if you can." She shrugged, "Sometimes it's difficult."

"Do you sleep walk or anything else?" He asked then added, "I can ward the door to keep you in if you need it."

"I don't sleep walk."

"Since we're being all considerate and admitting things I should tell you, I have nightmares. I have since I returned to the wizarding world." Harry explained, "Do you know about my scar?"

"No." she replied.

He pulled back his hair and showed her, "This is the scar I got from Voldemort when he attacked. It was some terrible dark magic and I'll explain it when you're older if you even want to know. Anyway it linked me to Voldemort and sometimes when he was extremely emotional I would get pulled into his mind. I saw a lot of horrible things that way. Now I dream them again in my nightmares. If I'm having one just stay back, if they're bad enough they can make me sick."

"Like puking?" she looked shocked.

"Yes, so just stay back if I wake you. You can yell from the door if you want to try to wake me." He shrugged, "It never worked before though."

"Do you think if we shared a room tonight the nightmares would stay away?" she asked.

"I don't know." He wasn't sure if that was proper or not, "I'll tell you what. If you wake up with a nightmare and I haven't come to check on you then feel free to come wake me up ok?"

"Ok."

"Do ten year old girls want bedtime stories?" he asked as he walked her back to her room.

"No." she chuckled, "You really don't know much about girls do you?"

"No I'm clueless, just ask Ginny." He chuckled, "Any help you want to offer I would gladly accept. If you need anything from me just tell me I'm no good at guessing."

"Goodnight big brother." Rose said from the bed as Harry was leaving.

"Goodnight little sister." Harry replied then gently shut the door as he left.

The next morning Harry woke to an odd sound. He couldn't place it at first it took actually opening his eyes and putting on his glasses to understand what it was. Ginny and Hermione stood at the door of his room giggling. He was confused about where he was for a few moments until the events of the day before came rushing back to him. He had a sister. But that didn't explain why the two girls where in his doorway giggling. He tried to sit up and find out what was happening but the weight on his chest restricted his movement. Looking down he found the red head of his little sister on his chest with the rest of her on his stomach and legs all safely tucked under the blankets. Finally he understood what was going on.

"Morning, what did I do to warrant a wakeup call?" he asked.

"Actually we aren't here to wake you up." Ginny grinned, "We came to check on Rose and see if she needed any help this morning because we know you are useless with girls."

"Very true." He agreed, "Any idea how she came to be in here?"

"Nope." Hermione giggled, "She wasn't in her bed so we came to tell you so we could begin the search. Well the search is over."

"Rose." Harry gently shook the girl.

"Five minutes Daddy." She mumbled.

"It's Harry." He chuckled, "What happened last night?"

"Hmmm?" she was still mostly asleep.

"You came to my room, did something happen in your room?" he prodded gently.

"Scared, first time away from home and I was cold too." She snuggled into his chest, "Can we sleep longer?"

Harry looked up at the girls and Ginny answered his silent question, "Breakfast starts in twenty minutes."

"Are you hungry?" he poked her lightly on her shoulder.

"Hmmm." Her head nodded slightly.

"Well if you get up Ginny and Hermione are here to help you get going." He said, "Then I can get up."

"Fine." she mumbled and pushed up on her hands to glare at him, "Ruin the best night's sleep I've had in ages why don't you."

"Not my fault." he replied, "Those two woke me up with their giggling."

"What are you two giggling about?" she turned her head so she could see them smiling widely.

"You and Harry look so cute together." Hermione giggled again.

"Of course we do." She huffed, "And that is such a good reason to wake us up this early in the morning."

"It was really thoughtless of you." Harry joined in on the teasing with a smile, "My first night in memory with no nightmares and you had to wake me up giggling in my doorway. It's enough to give me more nightmares."

The girls laughed and shook their heads as Rose sat up on Harry's stomach and stretched. She finally moved off the bed and stumbled across the floor and into the two girls. Her stomach growling loud enough for Harry to hear it made him finally get up too. Ginny blew him a kiss as she shut the door and went to help Rose. Thirty minutes later the four of them arrived at breakfast to find seats saved for them all.

"Seamus is infatuated with Rose." Ron chuckled, "But I straightened him out last night."

"How?" Harry asked as Seamus was famous for his determination.

"I told him if he thought I was protective of Ginny he hadn't seen anything yet." Ron whispered, "I pointed out that you have only one relative that is worth a knut and you're sure to be very sticky about it at least for a while. He puffed up and said it's not like I want to date her, she's five years younger than me. Dean laughed and said, you may not think that yet but she has your attention and everyone knows it, except you."

"I'd hate to have to hurt him." Harry sighed.

"Hurt who?" Rose asked as she turned away from her conversation with Ginny.

"Nothing." Harry avoided the topic, "What do you want for breakfast?"

Harry helped Rose reach for the things she liked and made sure she had everything before he started on his own. He had no idea how much attention the two of them were drawing. By the time they had eaten their breakfast Sirius and Remus were making their way over to them.

"Rose, are you ready?" Remus asked.

"What are we going to do today?" she asked as she polished off her last bite and wiped her mouth.

"Molly Weasley would like you to come by today and keep her company." He replied, "I have to go to Gringotts on business so she thought you would have more fun with her. I believe she plans on baking biscuits."

"That sounds like fun." Rose grinned, "Bye, I'm headed off to bake biscuits. Have fun in school."

"Bring us some when you come back." Ron called, "Ask Mum for the chocolate ones they're the best."

"No the ones with nuts." The twins countered.

"Chocolate chip are Harry's favorite." Ginny whispered to her.

"Just have fun." Harry hugged her, "Be polite and all that stuff ok?"

"I'm not two." She huffed, "Have fun in class."

"Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

Harry felt a loss as she followed Remus towards the door. When she reached it she stopped, turned back and waved. Harry returned it and stood with a sigh to follow his friends.

"She'll be fine." Ginny whispered.

"I know, but I just found her I'm not really ready to be that far away." He sighed again, "I didn't realize I could get attached to someone so quickly."

"You spent a few hours with Ron on the train and became best friends." Ginny ticked off fingers like she was counting, "You spent five minutes defending Hermione from a troll and became best friends. A few hours in a dorm made you friends with Neville, Seamus and Dean. And Luna became your friend after one conversation. I can totally believe that you are already attached to her."

"And just one kiss on one afternoon and I was head over heels for you." He added in a whisper then kissed her before they went to their separate classes.

Harry caught up to the others before they reached the classroom. He sat beside Neville with Seamus and Dean in front of him. The rest of the class filtered in and found seats. Flitwick was the last to arrive and he walked over to Harry first.

"How is Ms. Rose settling in?"

"Fine for the most part, she got a little scared last night. It was her first night away from home and adults she was familiar with." Harry shrugged, "She also said it got cold so we'll have to work that out tonight."

"Very good then." He patted Harry's shoulder, "Now how are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?" Harry was perplexed.

"I think he's referring to the incident at the ministry a few days ago." Ron snickered.

"Oh yes, I forgot." Harry grinned sheepishly, "I had no injuries from that so I'm fine, thanks."

"How can you forget killing You-Know-who two days ago?" Padma asked.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now." Harry shrugged, "It really feels like it was four or five days ago at the least to me."

"I don't care how long ago it was, I don't think I'd just forget about it." Padma huffed.

"I don't really want to dwell on it." Harry explained, "It's over and I have a life to live. I didn't enjoy killing him and I really do just want to forget about it."

"I would think you'd want to relish the glory of it all." Terry Boot offered.

Harry couldn't tell if he was being hateful or not so he answered truthfully, "There is no glory in killing someone. It's horrible. I really truly hope I never have to do it again. What they don't tell you in all the hero stories is that even though you're glad the threat to your family and friends is gone it still feels bad to take a life. I expect to have nightmares about it as soon as it really sinks in."

"Well put." Flitwick agreed, "No matter that it was death eaters and Voldemort that we killed that day it was very unpleasant and I agree that I hope I never have to do that again. But I will if I need to protect someone. Now on to better subjects, today's lesson…"

When Rose and Remus returned at dinner she was carrying a basket. Harry grinned as she ran up to him with a huge grin on her face. Remus helped her put the lightened basket on the table and then she stood on the bench and opened it.

"Today was the best day!" she claimed and began to pull out boxes, "Chocolate for Ron. Nuts for the twins because they are. Ginger for Hermione, Mrs. Weasley said they were your favorite. All different kinds for Ginny, Neville, Luna and Harry, but you have to share with me so we have the biggest box."

"Mum likes you best." Fred, George, Ron and Ginny all claimed at the two of them.

Many people around them chuckled when Harry replied, "Sorry I'll try to be meaner then. Which did you make Rose?"

"I helped with all of them, but she let me do the chocolate chip almost all by myself." she replied.

"Did you have fun?" Minerva approached the group from behind making them jump.

"Loads!" she exclaimed, "Here I made you a box too. Moony can you take Pads to him please and here's your box."

"Can I have one?" Seamus asked but most of Gryffindor was nodding as she looked up.

"I have a box to set out in your common room." Rose said, "But you can only pick one each. I'm giving it to Ginny to monitor."

Harry bit into the chocolate chip biscuit he pulled out of the box, "Oh, wow, still warm… mmm really good."

"You like?" she grinned at her brother.

"Perfect." He replied before taking another bite and moaning, "Oh… perfect."

"Just like Dad." She whispered in his ear, "I remember one time it took him ten minutes to eat one biscuit."

Harry chuckled and swatted Dean's had as he reached for his box, "Come on Harry, share."

"I already have to share with Rose there isn't any way I'm sharing with you lugs." He pulled the box in and guarded it with his body, "Try Ron."

"No thanks I don't want my fingers bit off." Dean chuckled as Ron moved to protect his own box.

"The twins then." Rose suggested.

"No one eats anything the twins have touched." Harry instructed her, "They like to prank food and candy."

"That's evil." Rose leaned away from them and closer to Harry, "Why are you friends with them again?"

Most of the hall laughed at the antics of the girl. It seemed to Harry that as soon as Rose had arrived his problems at school disappeared. Ginny laughed at him when he expressed his opinion later that evening once they had reached his and Rose's rooms.

"First you got rid of Dumbdork and the Toad, and then you got rid of Voldesnort that is why all your problems at school disappeared." Ginny chuckled at him, "Rose just brightens everything up. She is such a doll."

"Good point." He leaned in and gave her a kiss just as Rose came from her room.

"Hey I don't think that's keeping it first year." She giggled, "I won't tell, just don't get caught. And remember this when I'm fourteen and want to date."

"I'm fifteen, almost sixteen." He corrected her.

"Ginny's not." Rose sang then laughed as Harry dropped his head in his hands.

"Please tell me you won't remember this and hold it over my head." He asked, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Oh I will." She smirked, "And I have Ginny as a witness. If you're married to her by that time she'll side with me because we're sisters. If not she'll side with me because you're an idiot."

"This is a no win situation for me isn't it?" he phrased it as a questions but neither girl bothered to answer opting to just giggle at him instead.

A knock on the door stopped the laughter. Harry got up and opened the door to find Minerva, Sirius and Remus on the other side. None of them looked really happy so Harry just let them in without asking what was going on, he was sure he was about to hear another big surprise.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sirius you really look bad." Harry observed as the new group enter their room.

"I guess it's finally sinking in." he grumbled, "I barely made it through classes today."

"What's sinking in?" Harry was slightly confused.

"James was alive." He whispered, "I should have found them."

"You couldn't." Rose climbed on his lap and hugged him, "We were under a secrecy thing. Only the couple you met at the bank could see us. Dumbdork thought he could control them easier. He forced an unbreakable vow on them. They couldn't seek any contact the magical world. Not that they would have been able to really, Dumbdork wouldn't even let us have an owl. Hey do you have any chocolate frogs?"

"Not on me." Sirius apologized, "Moony may have some in our rooms."

"I never got to have one yet." She shrugged, "I forgot Dad told me to ask Moony for one first thing."

"Do you want me to go get it now?" Remus asked.

"Depends, is the news you bring really bad?" she asked.

"I'll go get the frogs." He volunteered and quickly left.

"What are the names of that couple?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you." She answered, "I called them Gram and Gramps and I was never told any other names."

Remus returned with a box of chocolate frogs and other wizard candy. Sirius took one look at the box and huffed, "You were holding out on me."

"Yes I was." Remus agreed and handed Rose her first chocolate frog, "Be careful…"

"They have one good jump in them." Rose finished as she popped open the box. She chomped down on the frog and hummed in pleasure, "Oh that is better than muggle chocolate."

"What card did you get?" Harry asked.

She grabbed the package and pulled out the card, "Dumbledore." She handed it over to Harry who flicked it into the fire.

Sirius started laughing and trying to talk, "He's going to be so mad."

"Because I burned his card?" Harry asked.

"No because he's going to lose his card." Sirius cackled, "He'll be removed. We'll have to find out from Flamel if he really worked with him on the uses of dragon's blood."

"Maybe we shouldn't have burned that one." Harry grinned at his sister, "It would have been worth a fortune if everyone burns theirs."

"Even if I had the very last one I'd burn it." She sighed.

"I agree." Minerva sighed as she sat back. She had called an elf for tea while Remus had been gone, "We know what happened that night."

Harry froze. He wasn't even sure he was breathing. It wasn't until Ginny put her arms around him and held him close that he was able to take a deep breath. A knock on the door stopped the conversation as Remus got up and answered it. The rest of Harry's close friends were at the door and quickly surrounded him when they saw the shock on his face.

"What happened?" Hermione was the voice of the group.

"I was just about to explain what happened on that Halloween night in 1981." Minerva sighed, "Amelia stopped by after dinner and filled us in. Not only did Dumbledore know who the spy was he knew when the attack was going to happen, down to the minute. He did something to all three of you to make things happen the way he wanted. Early in the evening he placed spells on your parents and possibly you. We think it may have used three different ones based on how they and you reacted to them. Your fathers spell left him ill but not on his death bed."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Who understands anything that manipulative old goat does?" Sirius huffed.

"For your mother he did something horrendous." Minerva dabbed at her eyes, "The spell Dumbdork put on her was designed by him." The group smiled for a moment at her use of the nickname, "It alters the killing curse to slow death down. It left her a squib and in extreme pain for the rest of her short life. I'm sorry to have to tell you that. None of you should need to know it's even possible to do it. But we didn't want to lie to you."

"He believed it had one other benefit. He thought if she meant to die for you it would protect you from him." Sirius whispered, "He did it so you would live to defeat Voldemort. He wasn't sure it would work but it did. He said it worked better than he thought it would. Making you a horcrux was a bonus to him and insured you would have to die, thus leaving him free to take your cloak and the rest of your family's wealth and titles."

"It worked twice." Harry said, "I don't think Voldemort's knife would have hurt me. I think it moved on its own, turning his hand to stab himself instead of me. Why didn't he just let them die thought? It would have been easier on them."

"His designed was to have you stop Voldemort for him." Remus explained, "He wasn't sure it would work so he allowed them to live in case he needed someone else to finish off Voldemort. He had a second prophecy all ready if you died then the job would have gone to your father or Rose."

Harry's breath froze in his lungs. Rose was crying into Sirius' chest but when she saw the look of horror on Harry's face she slid off Sirius' lap and moved to Harry and climbed onto his, "You did it so I didn't have to. It won't ever happen now and we're both safe. That was the most important thing to Mum and Dad."

Harry clutched at his sister and finally managed to draw in a ragged breath. He didn't even try to stop the tears coursing down his cheeks. Slowly the rest of his friends moved closer and each placed a comforting hand on him. Everyone was crying, it seemed the more they found out about Dumbledore's machinations the more horrible they turned out to be.

"I don't know if this next part is better or worse." Minerva sighed, "I really hate dropping all this on you at once but it will be all over the news in the next weeks when Amelia brings Dumbledore up on charges."

"What's next?" Harry asked.

"Your relatives may be brought into it. Everyone could learn about the abuse." She grimaced as he winced, "I don't want any of you to go to classes tomorrow. Stay here and try to relax. Be back in classes on Monday."

"Can we go to the pitch?" Ron asked, "I know Harry promised Rose he would take her flying soon."

"I'd rather you didn't but I won't stop you." Minerva said, "I just think if people see you out and about you'll be bombarded with questions."

"We can just stay away from Seamus." Rose shrugged.

"Seamus is just the one brave enough to ask in front of the teachers." Harry chuckled, "If he's not there to ask everyone else will start."

"So he has his uses." Rose sighed, "And here I thought he was the only busy body and everyone else lived on rumors."

"Before I go, tomorrow at breakfast you'll miss the announcement." Minerva explained, "Saturday evening we're having a Voldemort demise party. I'm sorry I know you won't want a reminder but the rest of the school wants to celebrate. There will be games and things until nine and then everyone third year and younger will be sent off and a band will arrive. It's completely informal since no one has time to get dress clothes."

"We'll watch Rosebud here so you can go." Sirius offered.

"Not really in the mood right now but thanks." Harry grimaced.

"Can we go to the games part?" Rose asked, "That part sounds fun."

"If you wouldn't mind too much I'd also like you to meet the band." Minerva smiled slightly, "They said they would play for free if they could meet you."

"Fine." Harry threw up his arms, "Ginny will you go with me to the party?"

"Sure Harry." She hugged him with a little grin.

Taking his cue Ron asked Hermione to be his date; she agreed and kissed him for not waiting like the previous year. Neville asked Luna to go as friends and she agreed.

"Can I have a date too?" Rose asked.

"No, you're too young." Harry knew she was teasing, "Not even Ginny had a date when she was ten."

Minerva left but Remus and Sirius stayed with the group of teens. They all stayed late and talked about lighter things. Harry didn't talk much more for the rest of the night. They all decided to just stay in the room when Rose fell asleep on Harry's lap. He didn't want to leave her alone in her room so Luna, Hermione and Ginny piled in with her. Neville and Ron stayed with Harry in the common room. They conjured sleeping bags and slept on the floor. When the screams woke him a few hours later it took him a few seconds to fight his way out of the bag before he could get to Rose. Hermione and Luna stood on either side of the bed with their wands lit. Ginny was sitting on the bed with Rose trying to wake her, but she got out of the way when he arrived. Harry jumped on the bed and grabbed her hands and started shaking them lightly.

"Wake up Rose. Wake up." Harry knew better than to try to hug her it only made it worse, "Come on sis wake up." He pulled the covers out of the way and used one hand to shake her legs then spoke louder but keeping the tone friendly, "You're having one of your night terrors you need to wake up now."

The screams tapered off and she blinked up at Harry. Once she was aware of her surroundings again she threw herself into his arms and sobbed. He held her as she cried and tried to talk but he couldn't understand anything she said. He continued to hold her and rock her while trying to say comforting things. Nearly twenty minutes later she calmed enough to talk.

"I dreamed of Daddy. Instead of being sick he was fine until Dumbledore came and tortured and then killed him." She shuddered, "Then he turned his wand on me and began to torture me. It was odd because I knew I couldn't feel pain but I couldn't stop screaming."

"I won't let him touch you." Harry promised.

Thirty minutes later he had her back to sleep and tucked in. He got off the bed easily so she wouldn't wake up. The girls all hugged him before getting back into their sleeping bags.

"Ginny will you sleep on the bed with her. She seems to have less nightmares when someone is with her." He suggested.

"Sure, go to bed Harry you look spent." She kissed him lightly before crawling into the bed and letting Rose snuggle into her.

The other boys were back to snoring when Harry climbed into his bag. The next thing he knew the smell of breakfast was making his stomach growl and demand he wake up and eat. He tried to ignore it but it growled again and he sighed and began to sit up.

"I told you food would do it." He heard Rose snicker.

He sat up to find Ginny holding a plate of food not far from his nose, "Breakfast in bed, don't think I've ever got that treat before. What time is it?"

"Nine." Ginny offered, "We let you sleep in."

"Thanks for helping me last night." Rose scrunched up her face at him.

"Anytime." He responded, "I meant what I said, I won't let him hurt you anymore."

"Thanks." She pointed to his plate, "Eat and then we can go fly for a little while. Hermione thought if we fly during class period and come back here before lunch we won't get bothered too much."

"Ok." Harry started eating and asked Ginny, "Where are the others?"

"Went to change and clean up." She explained, "Hermione's bringing my stuff. I think we're all going to stay for the weekend if you don't mind."

"I don't but what about Professor McGonagall and everyone else?" he wondered what kind of rumors this would cause.

"At breakfast Seamus asked where you were. So she explained you received some bad news last night and you were both very upset. They will all know we're staying to help you two." Ginny insisted, "Come on Rose lets go get you ready."

Harry finished his breakfast and left the plate on a table beside the couch. When he finished getting ready everyone but Ginny was sitting in the common room.

"Ginny is almost finished." Rose offered as Ron handed Harry his broom, "She helped me get ready before Hermione got back with her stuff."

"Ready." Ginny jogged into the room grabbing her broom from Hermione, "Let's go."

As they walked Rose noticed only three brooms, "Where are the rest of the brooms?"

"I don't fly." Hermione stated emphatically, "I don't like heights."

"Me too." Neville echoed.

"I don't like it either." Luna said in her normal voice, "I get motion sickness."

Harry grinned at her, "You used to say it was the nargels getting to you. I think I miss the babbling curse."

"I don't." she glared at him, "But thanks for teasing me about it. It helps to deal with it."

"Who would curse you?" Rose wondered, "You are far too nice for anyone to hate you."

"Dumbledore." Luna shrugged with indifference, "He did it to punish my father. His has been cleared off too. The quibbler is in the process of making a huge change up. We'll be giving the Prophet a run for its money now."

"Good, shouldn't be hard though. The Prophet always was a piece of junk." Harry nodded.

By this time the group reached the pitch. Neville, Hermione and Luna headed to the stands while the rest entered the pitch. Harry grinned at Rose's enthusiasm. She was jumping up and down by the time they got onto the pitch.

"Ok we'll start by just taking you for an easy ride." Harry said, "Then if you like that we'll teach you how to ride one of the school brooms ok?"

"Yes. Daddy used to talk about how much fun he had on a broom. He had wished he could take me up on his old one but Dumbdork didn't bring his and wouldn't get it." Rose frowned in thought, "I think he thought that Dad would try to escape if he had a broom."

Harry climbed on his broom and held out his hands for Rose. She allowed him to put her on the broom even thought she looked somewhat skeptical, once seated she exclaimed, "Wow it's a lot more comfortable than I thought it would be."

"Cushioning charms." Harry grinned, "Ready?"

"Ready!"

A whoop of joy accompanied their leap into the air. He took a few easy laps around the pitch before he stopped and checked on her, "How is it so far?"

"Brilliant." She squealed, "Can we go faster? Can we do an loop like Ginny did?"

"No loops yet but we can go faster." Harry grinned, "The Firebolt is currently the fastest broom on the market. Lay down flat on the handle."

"Why?" she asked glancing over her shoulder.

"Less wind resistance and it can go faster." Harry explained, "Beside I'll feel more comfortable if I have you trapped between me and the broom. Then we can do a few tricks."

"Ok." She tried to lay as flat as possible.

Harry got as flat as he could and began to urge the broom to go faster. He slowly gained speed until they were going as fast as he dared with Rose on it. He couldn't hear her but he could feel her giggles. After a few minutes he slowed down and did a few barrel rolls and dips. Finally he took her into a steep dive and pulled up to land softly on the grass.

"What do you think?" he asked as he sat her back on her feet.

"That was awesome!" she screamed and threw her arms around him.

"Ready to learn to do it for yourself?" he asked.

"Yes!" another scream.

Ginny appeared by their side and handed Harry an old school broom, "It flies the straightest and still seems to have a little speed to it."

Harry dropped it on the ground beside Rose and began his instructions, "No wild stuff today and we'll keep it close to the ground. Ron, Ginny and I will be flying close so don't worry about falling. Do you have any questions or concerns before we teach you?"

"Nope let's go." She was wiggling she was so happy.

"Ok, put your hand over the broom and say up." He said.

"But you didn't do that with yours." She pointed out.

"I did the first time I flew it. It's like telling the broom you are in control here and it needs to listen to you." He explained, "Almost like introducing yourself to it."

"Ok." Rose nodded and put her hand over the broom, "Up." The broom jumped straight into her hand without even a bobble, "I did it!"

"Good job." Harry complimented.

"Are all Potters naturals on a broom?" Ron complained good naturedly.

"I guess." Harry grinned at him, "Ok, Rose now you need to mount the broom."

She threw her leg over it and held on tight to the handle. He adjusted her grip a bit and then climbed onto his own broom with Ginny on her other side.

"Great when I say go kick off and just hover." He explained the next step.

By the time Hermione called them in for lunch Rose was flying all over the pitch. Ginny had even started throwing the quaffle with her, before they left Ginny had her throw the ball at one of the hoops. Ron pretended to try and knock it away but missed and Rose had her first quidditch goal.


	14. Chapter 14

"Not bad at chasing but next time I'll introduce you to the snitch." Harry grinned.

"Dad was a chaser; I thought you would be one too." Rose was still grinning from flying as they walked back to their rooms.

"Nope seeker is the spot for me. However if you want to be a chaser Ginny's the one to get instruction from. She's the best I've ever seen." Harry replied.

"Don't let Angelina hear you say that." Fred and George came up beside them.

"Where have you two been?" Rose asked.

"We weren't allowed to skip classes." George huffed.

"Really McGonagall thinks NEWTs are so important." Fred said, "But you OWL students got to skip. I think its blatant favoritism."

"Of course I'm her favorite." Rose put her hand over her heart, "I'm your favorite too."

"Yep you're one of our two favorite Potters." George agreed.

Harry chuckled along with Rose. They were able to make it back to their rooms without much interference. Once there they cleaned up, ate the lunch that was already in their room and sat down for a few games. They played exploding snap for a while before Ron suggested they show Rose how to play wizards chess.

"Oh that sounds fun." Rose smiled sweetly, "Can you teach me?"

"Sure, you can borrow Harry's chess pieces they don't mind a beginner." Ron smiled and went to get Harry's pieces.

"Watch her closely." Harry whispered to the others in the group while Ron and Rose were setting up the chess pieces.

"I don't know Ron's the best in the family." Ginny reminded him.

"I'm not saying she'll win, but I am saying she'll lose by a smaller margin the he thinks she will." Harry quieted as they started.

"Who goes first?" Rose wide eyed question pulled Ron in.

"You do. Just pick one of the short pieces in the front." He directed.

Harry was chuckling as Rose took piece after piece of Ron's. Ron meanwhile was still suggesting things until it was in a spot where either could still win. He was about to make a suggestion when she moved a piece and grinned up at him, "Isn't that check."

He sat back and looked at the board and thought about her moves. After a few moments he narrowed his eyes at her, "I think I've been scammed."

"You think?" she smiled.

"I think so." Ron studied the board for a few more minutes before making a move.

Now the true chess play was coming out. The game slowed way down and he quit giving her any hints. It was a tough back and forth game for a bit before he squeaked out a win.

"Again." He insisted, "This time I know you know how to play. By the way you can beat the socks off Harry."

"I know." Rose smiled, "I beat him in three games the other night."

"You didn't tell me." Ron turned to Harry with a shocked face, "It's a conspiracy."

"It was." Harry agreed, "I didn't want to ruin her surprise."

"There wasn't a lot Dad could do anymore." Rose glanced at Harry, "But play he could play a mean game of chess. He quit letting me win when I was seven. I am out of practice though because Gramps wasn't quite as good as Dad was."

Dinner that evening was brought in a picnic basket by Sirius and Remus. Furniture was pushed back and a large blanket was spread on the ground. They sat down and started to eat before the two men told them why they had come.

"Gringotts turned Dumbledore over to the ministry today." Sirius stated coldly, "His trial starts tomorrow."

"Starting on a Saturday." Ron stated, "That's odd."

"She wants to catch certain Dumbdork supporters off guard." Remus told them, "She wants him in the witness chair and dosed with veritiserum before they know what's happening."

"Does she have a plan if that doesn't happen?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she has some documentation showing what the goblins have gotten from him about putting Fudge in as minister." Sirius grinned, "It really shows how manipulative he is."

"She'll also hint that it's just the start and he has used everyone for something." Remus said, "She's hoping their curiosity will make them find out how they were used. Only a few know what will come out and they have no idea how much."

"Does Dumbdork know Voldesnort is gone?" Harry asked.

"No we don't think so." Remus answered, "I don't know what she has planned for that."

"I want to be there." Harry stated in a hard tone, "I want to see him when he knows he's failed."

"Amelia said you can but I don't agree." Remus argued, "But we will accompany you if that's what you really want to do."

"I do." Harry said with an evil grin, "I have my own thing I want to do."

"What?" Sirius looked excited.

"You'll know when he does." Harry rubbed his hands together and cackled evilly, "I can't wait to see his response."

"What are you going to do?" Remus was concerned.

"I'm going to go to a party tomorrow." Harry said, "Will you two still stay with Rose after the games and stuff?"

"Yes, are you going to do something tomorrow?" Sirius asked.

"No, I'll behave tomorrow." He said, "Just make sure I'm there when he starts talking about me."

"You have a few days of school left and then you have to take your OWLs." Remus stated, "After that if you want to go then we'll go."

The next morning the group ate breakfast in the Great Hall. No one bothered them with questions right off. They let them eat breakfast in peace. Harry was ready to head out early but the mail arrived and Hermione had him wait so she could get the paper. Gasps started before she was able to open hers. She paid the owl while Harry opened the paper and began to read. When he looked up everyone was looking at him.

"What do you think Harry?" Seamus asked.

"I hope he gets what he deserves." Harry said diplomatically, not taking a side, "If it's true then he should be punished."

"So who is Rose to you?" he asked.

"She is a relative." Harry grinned and held up the paper and waved it around, "Pending legal action prevents me from giving any other information."

"You knew then?" Dean asked this time.

"Yes I knew." Harry answered.

"What potion did they fall into?" Cho Chang was the first question from another table.

"I don't know if I can say." Harry turned to Minerva with the question.

"Pending legal action prevents us from answering." She answered with a slight smile.

"Is there anything you can tell us?" Draco asked from the Slytherin table.

"Anything we can tell you is in the paper." Minerva answered.

"Are we still having the party?" Seamus asked what he felt was the most important question.

"Yes we are." Harry thought McGonagall looked like she wanted to bust out laughing at his question.

"Good." He sighed with relief.

"The festivities will start with dinner at six followed by games and things for all." She looked around the room as she spoke, "At eight thirty everyone will leave the hall and those in forth year or above will be readmitted at nine. Younger years will only be admitted with a date in forth year or above. The dancing portion will conclude at midnight."

"Rose?" Cho approached the Gryffindor table, "One of the girls wrote home and had her sister send some clothes you might like to wear tonight. If you want you can come get ready in Ravenclaw so it will be a surprise for Harry."

"Only if you want to and if Luna stays with her." Harry intervened not trusting the girls fully, "She needs to have someone she is familiar with close by. She's had enough upheaval I'd like to keep things calm for her.

"Of course." Cho replied but Harry didn't think her smile quite reached her eyes.

"What do you think Rose?" Harry asked.

"As long as you promise not to go too overboard I think it would be fun to see another common room and dorms." Rose didn't hesitate and even sounded a bit excited to try something new.

Harry grinned at her before he asked, "What time do you need her?"

"Dinner is at six so I'd say five." She turned her biggest smile on Harry, "She needs to bathe but don't dry her hair."

"Ok." Harry agreed and waited until she was gone, "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes I think it will be fun." She shrugged, "This way Ginny and Hermione can concentrate on getting ready for their dates."

"You don't have to do that. It won't take us that much time." Ginny smiled, "I'm not going to put on a dress or anything. Since its casual I'll just have jeans and a nice shirt on."

"I'm still going to Ravenclaw. Being smart girls they shouldn't be all crazy with the makeup and stuff." Rose didn't know how wrong she was.

When the girls finally finished they only had five minutes till dinner and Rose was practically in tears. She dutifully walked with the girls down to the Great Hall. Luna had been completely ignored and the girl was stomping along behind the group. The group walked up to the Gryffindor table and looked for Harry. They didn't find him, instead they found Seamus.

"Where's Harry?" Cho asked holding firmly to Rose's hand.

"Not here yet." He looked at Rose with slight confusion on his face, "Rose, are you alright?"

She didn't answer but pulled away from Cho and ran to Seamus. He picked her up and she buried her face in his shoulder. He wasn't sure what to do but he turned to Cho and said, "I'll make sure she finds her way to Harry."

"No, we want him to see how gorgeous we made her." One of the other girls reached for her to take her back from Seamus.

"No." Seamus backed away from the group, "I think you all have done enough. I'm just going to take her to Harry."

Dean helped him get past the group of girls and the two headed back out of the Great Hall. Luna fell into step with them and they could both hear her grumbling under her breath. She sounded angry enough that neither one asked her to repeat what she was saying. Neither of the boys knew exactly where the room was so they were glad Luna to lead the way. She stomped up to a portrait yelling a word that neither boy understood but the portrait swung open and they followed her in. They found Harry and Ron in the common room but the girls were missing.

"Seamus what are you doing carrying Rose?" Harry asked gruffly.

"She ran from the Ravenclaw girls to me." He answered, "I just picked her up and she buried her face and has not moved since."

Ginny gasped as she entered the room to find Harry trying to coax Rose away from Seamus, "What did they do?"

Rose mumbled but didn't move.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She said they made her look like a clown in a baby dress." Seamus repeated.

"Come with me and we'll get you changed." Ginny offered.

Rose nodded and Seamus put her down on the floor. She took a few steps before turning back slightly, "Thank you for saving me Seamus. Maybe you're not such a mess after all."

Seamus grinned as she followed Ginny into her room. Dean smacked the back of his head and made him look back, "What was that for."

"Just knocking the stupid grin off your face." Dean laughed, "You're girlfriends relative is right here."

"She isn't my girlfriend." He grumbled, glancing at Harry who stood there with his arms folded across his chest, a slight glare adorned his face, "I'm just glad I could help her out. She was really upset."

"They were awful." Luna had been pacing the room since they arrived, "They wouldn't listen when she said she didn't want the dress or the makeup. Even the hair style was for little girls, babies even. I'm surprised her accidental magic didn't throw all of them through the window. I was about ready to let mine do it for her."

"Thanks Seamus." Harry dropped his arms and the glare, "I'm glad she could count on you. I knew I should have been down there earlier. I had a feeling it wasn't going to turn out well. I should have just told her no."

"Then she wouldn't have got to know what idiots act like." Hermione entered, "Luna did you tell him what they were talking about right in front of her?"

"Not yet." She replied, "I'm still too angry to really talk about that part."

"They talked the whole time about how doing this for her would get your attention away from Ginny and on to someone who was better than her. A proper match not some tomboy, although Cho plays quidditch too." Hermione growled, "Rose almost wouldn't tell us but decided Ginny needed to know they're trying to break you up."

"Oh, they'll get my attention away from Ginny alright." Harry grinned evilly, "But I doubt they'll like the kind they get. I'm really sick and tired of people trying to manipulate me and use my friends and family to get to me. I need to plan a prank."

"Not without me." Rose yelled from her room, "I'm almost finished so wait for me."

Ginny carried the dress out and hung it over the couch. It was pink, frilly and very babyish, "They put her hair in pigtails and curled it. They put a red head in pink. On top of it all they put makeup on her. It was a bad combination. They deserve to be boiled in oil for that."

"I hate pink, I hate frills and worst of all I hate dresses." Rose stomped into the room. Her hair was pulled back in a clip but then lay long on her back. She was wearing jeans and a nice shirt, "They didn't just put makeup on me they caked it on me. I felt like a clown in a baby doll dress."

"Not too many people saw you." Seamus offered, "Most were wrapped up in their own conversations. They didn't look up until your face was already buried in my shoulder."

"Thanks." She smiled lightly at him, "Are you going to help us prank them?"

"Of course, but what are we going to do?" he agreed.

Dinner was over by the time the group made it back to the main hall. They took a quick detour and got some food from the kitchens before joining the party. When the games were done Harry accompanied Rose back to their dorm where they sat and giggled about the prank they had played. Sirius and Remus arrived in time for Harry to return to the dance. The doors were open so he stepped in and began to look for Ginny.

"Hi Harry." He found himself surrounded by the Ravenclaw girls.

"Ladies." He tried to side step them but they moved with him instead.

"Didn't Rose look so cute?" One asked.

"Actually…" he started.

"You can thank us by saving all you dances for us." Another one suggested.

"I have a date thanks." Harry said, "Besides…"

"But we took care of Rose for you." Cho tried for a pout but looked rather stupid Harry thought.

"Look…" he couldn't say even a work without getting interrupted.

"I'll do it for her anytime." Another girl said.

"Harry!" Seamus called, "Was Rose able to settle down after those girls tortured her?"

"Yes but she wasn't happy." Harry looked to the girls, "She didn't like what you did or what you said. So if you'll excuse me I have a date to go on."

"But we did it for you." Cho said, "You should be thankful."

"You don't need to do anything for me." Harry said, "Ginny is who I'm dating and she is who I will be staying with. If you persist in trying to break us up all it will do is make me madder than I already am. Rose shouldn't have had to be exposed to your hateful comments. She happens to like Ginny and neither of us appreciates what you did. Did you even notice she went and took it all off before the party started? She hated it and you ignored her, that's not the way to get on my good side."

Harry was finally able to get around them and found Ginny saving him a seat. She grinned when he approached, "I think you got your point across."

"I hope so." He huffed.

"Excuse me." A seventh year Ravenclaw approached, "Can I have the dress back? It was a present for my youngest sister."

"Did they even ask to use it?" Harry asked.

"No they knew I had it and got into my things." She was very upset, "I wasn't there to stop them so they took it and resized it without my permission. My other sister is upstairs in tears."

"I'll bring it to breakfast tomorrow." Harry smiled, "Ok?"

"Thanks Harry, if you need into the dorm to get them back I'll help." She offered.

"No need." He chuckled, "I have other sources, thank though."

"I hope you got them good." She said before she walked away.

"Think she'll enjoy Monday?" Harry leaned into Ginny.

"Oh yes, she'll love it."

Sunday was quiet. Everyone being up late meant very few made it to breakfast. Lunch was more people but still most of them were half asleep at least. It wasn't until Monday morning that the entire school returned to the Great Hall and with it the payback for the Ravenclaw girls. Seven girls including Cho Chang had been in on dressing Rose up and those seven girls were basically drug into the hall by the rest of Ravenclaw with the pretense of getting the prank cleared off.


	15. Chapter 15

"What is going on?" Minerva asked as they approached the head table.

"Harry pranked us." Cho screeched, "All of my clothes look like this."

"Mr. Potter?" Minerva turned to him, "Did you play any part in this?"

"Yes I did." Harry smiled like he was taking credit for a well performed task in class, "I supplied the power."

"The power?" Minerva asked.

"I did the spells that Rose requested to the people she selected." He offered, "I think it had to do with what they did to her Saturday afternoon and what they said while doing it."

"Ms. Chang." The Headmistress turned back.

"We only helped her get ready for the party." Cho disagreed, "We didn't do anything bad to her."

"NOTHING BAD?" Rose yelled, "You dressed me in PINK. I have red hair, pink looks hideous on me. A dress with ruffles, only a two year old would wear. You put my hair into curly pig tails and the makeup was plastered on. I looked like a clown in baby doll outfit. It was horrific. At least Seamus was able to hide me before too many people saw. Now you look just like I did."

"I saw her and agree it was terrible." Mary Transner said, "They stole my present for my little sister, who is two, and enlarged it to fit Rose. She kept telling them she didn't want to wear it or have makeup and they just ignored her and continued to talk about how Harry would dump Ginny and go out with them since they were helping his ugly little relative out."

"You didn't tell me they called you ugly." Harry turned to her, "They were wrong, don't listen to them."

"I agree you're very cute just like you are." Seamus added quietly.

"Are you saying Rose pranked them and you helped her?" Minerva asked.

"Yes Professor." Harry stood tall holding Rose close to him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." She said then turned to the seven Ravenclaws, "Ten point each for your bad judgment and detention for stealing. You will also be buying her a new dress."

"No need for the dress Professor." Mary spoke up again, "Harry and Rose returned it to me earlier completely restored to its original condition."

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Minerva nodded to Harry again, "But you girls will still have detention. Ten points to Ravenclaw for your forgiveness Ms. Trasner. Mr. Potter, how long will this prank last?"

"A couple hours more or less." He scratched his chin, "Can't really remember."

"NEWTS start this afternoon Mr. Potter." Minerva reminded him.

"It will be long gone before tests start, promise." Harry smiled brightly.

True to his word the spell faded off their clothes after lunch but before the tests began. Every day after school during the week of testing Remus met with Harry's group, Sirius, Minerva, Filius and Severus to cover what had happened during Dumbledore's trial that day. Amelia had started the questioning on the first day by asking him how he had stopped Grindlewald. When his answer came back everyone was shocked and ready to hear any juicy detail he would give knowing that even if they were implicated it would be eclipsed by Dumbledore's actions. She had then gone back and asked for any other illegal actions he had taken and he began to tell them about his relationship with Grindlewald. How he had planned to take over the world and was continuing to work towards that goal even today. They spent the first two weeks of the trial just on Grindlewald. It wasn't until Harry could arrive that she got them back to the day he defeated Grindlewald. Dumbledore was kept out of the courtroom during his arrival.

"Mr. Potter, I am glad you could join us today." Amelia addressed him, "There have been some concerns brought up about your attendance would you mind taking the stand and putting those concerns to rest?"

"Yes Minister Bones, I would be happy to if it's alright with my guardian." Harry referred to Sirius.

"If you will meet my one condition I will agree." Sirius addressed the Wizengamot, "I wish to review the questions ahead of time and they should be related only to the Dumbledore case. Any questions I don't approve of do not get asked."

"We want to administer Veritserum." On member instructed.

"As long as my condition is met that is fine." Sirius said after Harry nodded his agreement.

After debating for several minutes Amelia handed the list of questions to Sirius. He read them over with Remus and they crossed off some and then handed it back.

"Very good." She looked it over, "Administer the potion please." Once it was finished and Harry was ready she read the first question, "Mr. Potter, why do you want to attend these hearings?"

"I was there the day Dumbledore got sick." He offered, "He let slip then that he had framed Sirius for my parents murders. He also said that he expected me to kill Voldemort. I would like to know the extent to which he manipulated my life."

"Question two is do you think you can handle what may be horrific things said during this trial?" she asked.

"Yes, I can." He said, "I saw Voldemort bleed to death as he tried to stab me with a poisoned knife not long ago. I've already heard about Dumbledore's part in my parent's murder. And I lived with the people he sent me to. I've not been a child for a very long time I can handle more than what others my age can tolerate. I've already had to."

"Well put." She admitted, "Has Dumbledore every done anything to you?"

"Yes." He explained, "He put me with people that hated me and lied about my relationship to them. When I told him they were mean he said it was the safest place for me and sent me back. He murdered my parents by his lack of action. He framed my Godfather and put him in prison so I couldn't be raised by the one stated in my parent's will. He put me into dangerous situations by giving me parts of information and clues to what was happening and encouraged me to figure it out. It was his form of training me to kill Voldemort."

"Ok, thank you." Amelia looked at the questions, "Does anyone feel that I need to ask any more of these questions? I believe he has answered them all satisfactorily." When no one replied she continued, "Does anyone think he should not attend this trial?" Again no one responded, "I'll that that as a no shall I. Please administer the antidote and then you may return to your seat Mr. Potter. Thank you for your cooperation."

"You're welcome." Harry replied after recovering from the antidote. He retook his seat between Remus and Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore was brought in and the potion administered and thus began the deluge of information about the war with Grindlewald and how he took over the school. Many twists in laws and manipulations of people were sewn into a tapestry that showed a life of lies, treachery and obsessive control. As time went on more of the professors of Hogwarts joined his group watching the trial. Rose spent her days with Ginny and the Weasleys at the Burrow. She completely supported Harry going to the trials but wanted no part of it herself. She knew the day of her exposer was coming and she was happy to put it off as long as possible. Dumbledore meanwhile rambled through his early years up to the time Voldemort began to show himself. Amelia then had members of the Order of the Phoenix attend so they could hear what he did. The day he talked about the Prewitt twins Arthur was in attendance.

"You knew Fabian and Gideon were targets?" Amelia asked.

"No I told Argent to target them. They were beginning to pull away from me and were trying to talk others into leaving." Albus explained, "I had to be the leader they couldn't take my control. They had to be taken care of. Voldemort needed to think Argent was firmly on his side and sacrificing them was the quickest way to that end. It worked he was a brilliant spy for me until his death years later. He gained us much information."

"Argent was convicted as a death eater and sentenced to live in Azkaban." Amelia pulled up his file, "You testified against him."

"Well of course I did. He was a double agent." Albus stated as if she was stupid.

"Then how do you know any of the information he passed was correct?" she asked.

"I used Legilimancy of course." Albus huffed, "I always checked everything. He never knew when I detected the lies. I only sent Order members to his traps when I needed them gone. Although James and Sirius seemed to be able to get out of every single one I sent them on. They were quite infuriating that way. Remus escaped several times with them but that was good because I needed him after all. Peter would have died nine times over if I'd have put him in anything like that."

Many members of the Wizengamot couldn't keep themselves from looking at Harry and Sirius when he said that. They may have been surprised to see Harry comforting Sirius as he wiped his eyes and Remus on his other side as he was looking torn between concern and anger. Many of the Professors had angry sets to their faces and shoulders but had placed soft hands on the trio for support. Harry felt they had been there for months when the court got to Rose.

"Are you saying that James and Lily Potter didn't die on Halloween in 1981?" today Moody was asking the questions.

"No of course not, I protected them." Albus huffed.

"Why did you protect them." He asked.

"In case Harry didn't survive I needed a backup." Albus sighed, "What better way to motivate a man to kill than to have someone kill his baby."

"What did you do to protect them?" Moody continued the questions.

"A spell." He said.

"What did it do?"

"The spell made sure the killing curse wouldn't work properly." Albus puffed up, "A spell of my own design. It doesn't stop the killing curse but it does slow it down."

"So instead of immediate death it takes hours or days?" he asked appalled even though he knew what the answer was.

"No it takes years but it kills you a little at a time." He explained, "For instance it took James fine muscle control first. Then later it was his liver and then kidneys. He died of kidney failure a couple years ago."

"But we have medication to fix that." Moody argued.

"It doesn't work because the killing curse is still killing you." He said, "It doesn't even slow it down any. Lily didn't respond as well as James though. Maybe because she's muggleborn I don't know. It may also be the other spell that I used to try to protect Harry it pulled most of her magic away."

"You turned her into a squib?" horrified again Moody gaped.

"Yes but it saved Harry so he can kill Voldemort when it's time." He explained, "First it took her magic then the use of her legs. I still think she would have lasted longer had she not gotten pregnant again. She died shortly after the birth. But at least it lived so if Petunia accidentally killed Harry I had another Potter to take his place. I realized James couldn't do anything when he got so weak."

"Excuse me Madam Minister." Griphook had been in the courtroom added details when needed, "Gringotts retrieved the child several weeks ago and placed her into Mr. Blacks custody per the Potter's will."

"Very good. Thank you for your quick action." Amelia nodded in agreement, "Was she being cared for?"

"Yes an elderly squib couple had been left as her care takers until her guardian could be informed of their deaths and her birth." Griphook replied, "They had spells on them that prevented them from contacting the wizarding world."

"Who put those spells on them?" Moody asked.

"I did." Albus said, "I couldn't have them letting Harry know he had a sister. He would have abandoned the fight to take care of her and he must kill Voldemort. Voldemort is not like Grindlewald. We can't just imprison him because he'll be able to walk out. He has done too much dark magic to control him. I can't kill anyone so Harry must do it."

"Why can't you kill anyone." He asked.

"I am the leader of the light. It just wouldn't be proper for me to go around killing people. What would people think if I did that?" Albus seemed horrified at the thought of killing someone.

"And sending people into ambushes is ok?" Moody asked astonished.

"I didn't kill them personally, someone else did." He claimed, "I have never killed anyone."

Dumbledore continued to weave circles in circles. His manipulations twisted and turned to the point that many people had gotten lost in them. But one thing was clear throughout the entire trial; the Potters had been targets for generations. Harry was extremely glad they had never requested Rose to come and testify. He was sure neither he nor Sirius would allow them to get near her. Towards the end Harry had begun to wear the ring of the Hallows. Dumbledore knew he had the cloak and his wand; Harry was curious to see his reaction when he found out Harry had the ring too. The day the sentence was to be handed down ended up being Harry's birthday. Dumbledore was off the potion for the day so he could be completely aware of his surroundings.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you have been found guilty of far too many counts of all kinds of crimes. It is the opinion of this court that you should be sent through the death veil."

"You can't. I have to stop Voldemort. He cannot be allowed to hold sway over our lives any longer." Dumbledore argued, "Everything I've done is to clear our world of the dangers of men like him. You can't allow him to remain."

"He's already dead." Moody supplied and pointed to Harry, "Mr. Potter already took care of him, after we destroyed his horcruxes."

"You don't understand." Dumbledore yelled, "If Harry is still alive so is Voldemort. Harry is his horcrux, my spell insured that he would be. Someone kill him quickly."

"I think we should at least check on this possiblility." Moody agreed, "Mr. Potter would you please approach the bench."

"Once Dumbledore is secure, I don't want him to be able to even lift a finger." Harry said.

Moody tapped the chair and additional chains wound around Dumbledore. Harry stepped forward and allowed Moody to test him for a horcrux and the test came back negative.

"I was so sure…" Dumbledore started before he noticed the ring on Harry's finger, "No, no, no, no, NO!"

"Yes." Harry whispered, "I have all three and there is nothing you can do about that. You are too late."

Harry spun and stalked back to his seat as Dumbledore thrashed and screamed his frustration. Moody silenced him before he could give Harry's secret away.

"Thank you Mr. Moody, I'm afraid Mr. Dumbledore has quite lost his mind." Amelia sighed, "Mr. Potter you have been cleared of being a horcrux thank you for your continued cooperation. I hope you and your sister live long happy lives."

"Think you Minister. We will be sure to do that." He smiled at her before it dropped off his face and he watched Dumbledore being taken away.

He sighed with relief as the last of the two men trying to kill him was taken away to the new prison which he didn't think even Dumbledore could escape from. But  
he only had a little bit of time to try and escape before he would be sent through the veil. That night the party for his birthday was loud as it was also a celebration of Dumbledore's internment. September first approached way too fast for Harry and on the train he and Rose were bombarded with well-wishers.

"I can't believe she's your sister." Seamus exclaimed, "No wonder you're so protective of her."

"I can't believe Dumbledore did all those things." Parvati was the one who brought them around to the subject, "Did it all really start with that potions accident last year?"

"It did." Harry said, "But I was still really surprised during parts of the trial. How is your Grandmother Neville?"

"She's doing better." He nodded, "She was so cut up when she found out that Mum and Dad were sacrificed to the greater good. She had to take sleeping droughts for a couple days and calming droughts in the evenings for weeks. I suggested several times that she should leave but she refused. She had to make sure he was put in his place, scum that he is. The good thing though with the new information about the spells he put on them St. Mungo's is altering my parents treatment and hoping they can improve."

"Í hope so too Neville." Harry said and everyone agreed.

"What I can't believe are the changes in the ministry itself." Lavender said into the silence that followed Neville's speech, "Mum is so happy with her promotion."

"My Dad got promoted too." Ron added, "That improved Muggle liaison office covers the misuse department he use to work in as well as helping muggle parents with their magical kids as soon as they can be detected."

"I hope that means no more kids mistreated in muggle schools because weird things happen around them." Dean stated.

"When is the new primary school supposed to open?" Hermione asked.

"October." Harry informed her, "They're calling it Potter Hope Primary. Even though it was started to give muggleborns a place to learn about our society and the basics of education I understand many pureblood families are asking to be included. Mrs. Tonks suggested that if we only allowed muggleborns then we were still segregating them."

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Rose said before changing the subject, "Harry can you please tell me if Dad was telling the truth about the sorting?"

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

"He said I have to find a way to wash Professor Snape's hair." She looked horrified and outrageous laughter filled the compartment.

"He was just teasing." Harry said after they calmed down, "I won't tell you what it is. But it's not anything to worry about."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise, I would never let anything bad happen to my little sister." He said with a tone of finality that settled her. She hugged him and sat back ready to face whatever came her way knowing her brother would take care of her.


End file.
